The Job and Life Chosen
by ElderWoman
Summary: Minawa Yumi is a desired person to hire. One of the best in the society of Bodyguards. She chooses each and every one of her jobs, sometimes having to beg for work and other times refusing. So when this professional runs across a small boy wishing to save his grandfather from an unknown death, she takes the job. Entering Suna, she thought she knew the risk... (M for Language)
1. Chapter 1: Enter Yumi!

**Authors Note: I do not own Naruto nor any characters of Naruto. This original plot and original characters are my own. Any reviews, ideas, suggestions,** or** commentary is welcome and would support inspiration for writing in the future.**

**Thank you!**

* * *

It was Gaara's worse nightmare, the village was under attack and he could do nothing. The enemy was a plague, disease, virus, or maybe a poison that was ransacking his city. After the deaths of 50 individuals, they quarantined a quarter of the village. The virus, poison, unknown plague would take anywhere from two weeks to a month and a half to kill its victims. By the time Sakura, Ino, and other leaf village ninjas had come to help, under half the population was suffering from early to late stage symptoms and the death toll was rising through the hundreds. Within days of their arrival, over 75% of those who remained started showing signs, including Ino. All of Suna was quarantined, and those who were healthy were taken to a satellite village for observation. Gaara, the Kazekage, stayed for this was his village while most of the suna council and other important members had already left. If they were attacked at this time, he would be their main and only defense. The news of their village catastrophe was spreading and it would make them vulnerable to attack...

* * *

"I wish to speak to the Kazekage." Minawa Yumi stated to the first person she saw. The travel here had not been difficult for her and she had made to the outskirts of the sand village in a hurry. If she had wanted to, she could have snuck in, but this was the quicker route.

"No one is allowed to enter or exit the village at this time." The guard responded. The village was still many miles away.

"I am a doctor. Please, I have relatives there." She lied with ease although her concern and ambition were not false.

"No one is allowed to approach or exit the village at this time." Came the repeated response. Yumi paused for just a moment.

"Alright." She said to herself looking carefully towards the village, her destination. Her eyes then flashed over to meet his. They were strong, unheeding, and mischievous.

"I am not under any Kage nor village. And I am not the best at listening." She continued, accenting the last phrase with a grin. Her eyes drifted back to the sand wall in the distance. The rumors were going that the kazekage and some of the finest medical nin of all regions were in there, yet no cure.

"We will use force to keep you out. If you are truly a doctor, you will stay and work on a cure here, with the others. If you continue forward, you will be seen as a threat, someone meant to attack the village." He went into a defensive position, sparking those around him to do the same.

"I'm not attacking... but you won't succeed in stopping me. I gave my word and I decided to keep it." She informed him with a superior smirk. She took off, ducking under his slow grasp. Her speed and agility left them far behind her. They had no choice but to think of her as an attacker with the disguise of being a doctor. The outer camp contacted those inside the village and put all the ninjas including the kazekage on alert. Their arrows flew making her duck and weave but still, she kept her forward motion and great speed.

The boy she had met randomly as she was just passing through a town had saw her help out an elder with a cough. He had begged her non-stop to come here to help his grandfather. She had said no repeatedly, without swaying even for a moment. Finally, she informed him accidently that she was looking for her next job and someone to hire her. That had given him the idea of 'hiring' her. The entirety of the first payment was in her pocket, 4 coins, and if she succeeded, he stated he would give her 7 more coins, his entire life savings. The tiny payment, barely worth a dinner somewhere but after hearing the kids story, she no longer had the heart to say no...

"Really?" Yumi stated to herself. A large and assumingly all encompassing sand wall was being lifted up higher than the village's own protective wall, that she hadn't even reached yet. They were not going to let her in the village. This was really not worth four coins, but if she had been in dire need of money she would have just gambled for it too. The jobs were to pass time, meet new people, provide help, maybe do some good, and of course achieving a payment of some type. She exhaled slowly as the coins jingled in her pocket, reminding her that she had a job to accomplish.

Her speed was unparallel to anything that had approached Suna before. She dashed forward weaving to avoid being an easy target, making it impossible to be anyone's target. A massive leap sent her body flying up to try to match the height of the sand wall. The sand shot out to block her, but she used it to just go higher. A touch here or there kept her body in motion, never pausing, still weaving as she went up further and further. The sand expanded out to grasp her, catch her. She dodged, never touching the sand for more than a heartbeat, not giving it the chance to fully engulf her. Finally, she found an opening over the jutsu created wall and flung her body through it. Now she worked just as hard and quickly to go down. No longer being shot at by those outside the village, she was now being attacked by those inside. A man with puppets, a woman with a fan, another man with shadows, kunai, more arrows, and still the persistent sand.

"I'm not attacking, I'm not attacking. I'm not attacking!" She repeated loudly over and over again. She tried to maintain her hands above her head as much as possible to show she meant no harm. She kept placing them above her head, even as she dodged, ducked, weaved, and defended herself as she was relentlessly attacked. She did not attack back. She kept moving in the same area, trying not to run too far away from them, as she repeated her statements. To disappear in the village would just be suspicious; not that entering it against the ninja's warning wasn't.

"I'm not attacking you. I'm not attacking. No threat here. I was hired by someone in this village to come here to help - Pretty sure there are more important things for your energy than attacking me. Seriously, not here to attack you, I was hired to help you. " She stated multiple times over. Their attacks slowed but she had to keep moving for they were still trying to capture her.

"Alright." The man controlling the sand, the Kazekage from what she had heard about him, announced. Everyone's attacks on her, including his, stopped. She too paused, arms above her head, but on alert.

"Who are you and who hired you?" His voice held a threat. If she was a danger to his village, it would be her death, assuming she couldn't run away first.

"Minawa Yumi. Person for hire, non-killing jobs only. One of your villagers hired me, paying me a third of their life savings to come here and the rest if I can help find a way to cure his family. He doesn't want involved in politics or heroics though, so I'm not supposed to give you his name." She half lied, still keeping her hands above her head. Four coins was a third of the boys saving and he did not truly want to be a part of any political agenda, he only wanted his grandfather cured.

" No one is allowed to enter the village at this time. If you did not want to be treated as an enemy, you should have stayed with the rest of the doctors who had come. " Temari glared. Yumi's eyes looked at her before smiling.

"His family is in here, not out there - and I don't mind if you treat me like an enemy, it's just a waste of energy to be attacking me though. I was hired to do a job, I would prefer if I could do it without having to dodge constantly. Besides, now that I'm in the village, I can't go out - I am contaminated." She grinned. It was true, she could not leave now that she was here, it would risk spreading whatever this was further.

"You are right, but you will be treated as a possible enemy and you will be watched at all times." Gaara informed her. He did not trust her, but she was right - attacking her would waste what chakra and strength they had especially if she was actually telling the truth.

"Shikamaru, please show her to Sakura, Ino, and the other medical nin, inform them that she may be dangerous so they can be on the alert." The leaf nin nodded at the order, although it was a tiresome job. The kazekage then turned his emotionless stare to the girl that had escaped his sand- repeatedly. "If you are truly here to help, you may assist them, else if you are an enemy we will show you no mercy." His voice again was cold.

"Got it." She grinned. Becoming public enemy number one on Suna was not on her list of things to do or even try to accomplish at any point in her lifetime.

Gaara studied her intensely, she had shown she was someone formidable. During the fight, she had grabbed for no weapons, did not attacked even once, and had succeeded in keeping her hands up nearly the whole time after she had maneuvered her way over his sand wall. No longer moving at a high rate of speed she stood at full height, which was just barely shorter than Matsuri, and several inches shorter than himself. Her hair was tied back in a high ponytail, but the shorter pieces hung loose framing her face; it was the color of charcoal. The tip of her hair only reached down to the middle of her shoulder blades and different layering could be seen in it. It was not styled so he could only assume it had been cut in a fight or tattered from lack of her keeping up with it. Her green eyes showed no fear but a hint of pride, cheerfulness, and understanding. She wore nothing extravagant. Her hands were wrapped and her clothes, while allowed her unhindered movement, were plain. She only had one single small bag across her back that was held on by one strap across her chest going from her left shoulder to her right side.

Although he was curious who she truly was and suspicious of her entry into the village, what she said was true. There were more pressing matters to place their energy compared to attacking someone that was not directly attacking them...


	2. Chapter 2: The Medical Nin

"Follow me." Shikamaru informed her. With a single skip, she landed next to him and walked one pace behind to follow. Gaara watched her movement. Her body language was relaxed and she seemed at ease even though they had been attacking her up till now.

"Kazekage, are you sure about this?" One of the Sand ninjas questioned.

"The Kohona medical nin and the Suna nin are strong, if she is an enemy, they will see it and react, I'm sure." He answered, although he was sure of so little this days. What he thought would be cured quickly, was turning into something no one seemed to be able to heal. Even he, himself, was starting to feel the symptoms, although he said nothing to no one.

"This way." Shikamaru kept moving through the hallways. The girl behind him, probably near the same age as the Kazekage, had avoided his shadow attack, Temari's fan, Kankuro's puppets, countless ninja kunai, and even more impressive, the Kazekage's sand. Her speed was even more impressive than Rock Lee's and her ability to read situations quickly was impressive as well. He did not quite trust what she said, but yet she had said it so openly and without hesitation. Her antics reminded him of Naruto's but she had given no hint to her background or where she had come from. A person of hire, as she had put it, could have originated from anywhere, and usually they were known as contract killers, mercenaries, except she only did jobs that did not involve killing, or so she had told them.

"Shikamaru" The woman had a breathy sound to her voice. It was another leaf ninja, probably medical, with long hair light-almost-white blonde hair. The room had six people present, all wearing gloves, masks, and working at various stations. Another person looked up, a third leaf ninja, this one with pink short hair.

"This is Minawa Yumi, she stated she's here to help find a cure." Shikamaru introduced the shorter woman to the group. Everyone paused their work to see the newcomer. No new medical personnel had joined them in days and all other able bodies were busy attending those who were sick in between making food, drawing water, or guarding the village.

"I hope I can be of assistance." Yumi bowed to them, catching their attention.

" Yamanaka Ino, leaf ninja with medical training." Ino introduced herself first

"Haruno Sakura, Leaf medical nin." Followed by Sakura

"Saruwatari Kyou, Sand Medic" A man near them spoke.

"Ishimaru Shigehito, Sand medical tenant." Another man spoke up.

"Fujimoto Kumiko, Sand medical nin." An elder woman stated with a nod.

"Akimoto Yoshi." A young man sounded out. "Medic in training."

Shikamaru moved forward and whispered something to Sakura, Ino, and Kyou. She noticed their eyes slightly change. He had informed them that she was a possible enemy, someone they could not stop from entering the village. Yumi noted that each conversation was different. With Sakura there was a nod of a his head to answer her whispered question, with Ino it was a shake no, and with Kyou there was no whispered question even asked. However, the Kazekage had stated she could assist if she was not an enemy and it was not like she could give them a choice. She was hired to do a job and she was determined to complete the task.

"I'll bring you guys dinner once it's made." Shikamaru stated in tired tone as he left. His eyes looked Yumi over one last time.

"Thank you." Yumi stated to her guide as he left.

"Hn." Was his only response.

"How may I help?" Yumi asked. She knew she needed to find the kid's grandfather, Nishimura Junichiro, but she also needed to not be a suspicious person anymore. And while she could probably "heal" a number of people, she could not save the whole village and she survive the transfer of aliments that occurred during the "healing" without a cure for those aliments...

Sakura had given the new, possible enemy, a number of small tasks. Ino was suspicious of the new girl while the Suna ninja seemed to simply trust their Kazekage's judgment. The shorter young woman worked hard, quickly, and efficiently. Task after task she completed quicker than they believed she would, often asking for multiple new ones. The only background she provided them was that she was a person for hire, she even had references with her. The papers and referenced letters showed her as an unparagoned bodyguard, a practiced healer, an unordinary waitress, a delightful caretaker, and a effective mender. The list of references itself was impressive, holding a number of high standing men and women throughout multiple countries, however they had no way of validating the list or the letters. It could easily be a rouse to trick them into complacency.

"How can we trust her?" Ino asked. They were all in a weaker state. If someone was going to try to attack them from within, they were vulnerable. Ino did not know how much more difficulty she could take.

"We have to." Sakura stated the obvious. "We need all the help we can get." There was a sad tone in her voice. Even if she was an enemy, they needed the help.

"She does not seem to have any official medical training, although she is sharp and she works quickly." Kimiko spoke up overhearing their conversation. "We must trust the Kazekage's judgment." The elder woman added.

"We'll give her the small tasks so we can work on the larger ones." Kyou announced. The group nodded their head in agreement.

If the younger woman had overheard their quiet secretive conversation, she gave no response to it and instead continued working in her quick, cheerful, and determined manner.

"Ah!" Ino shouted while working over one of the test patients for one of their cures. The older man starting to shake and his vitals were dropping. "Someone grab me a water, quick, and 20ccs of the serum!" She shouted anxiously. The man was dying infront of her, 9 days earlier than what he would have with just the sickness.

Yumi was the first to grab the water and serum the blonde had asked for. She also brought towels, anticonvulsant herbs, medical instruments, and a number of other items.

"Shit!" Ino cursed, working as quickly as she could to move the person into a safe position as they convulsed and tried to remove their 'cure' that was killing him from his body. Yumi supported her ever action, giving her everything she asked for sometimes before she asked. She also started started treatments to help stop the seizures. Finally, the convulsions subsided but the man was fitigued and cold, all of his vitals were low.

"Shit." Ino stated again under her breath. This was going to be the 17th person that she was in direct contact with or treating, to die. Yumi put a comforting hand on the slighty taller girl's shoulder. Ino brushed it off and turned sharply to walk away. Now was not the time to be comforted, more people were going to die if they did not do something - and worst yet, what they were doing seemed to be killing them off faster, not helping them.

"SHIT!" Ino shouted slamming her fist on a cart before walking out completely.

"There's not much for morale here anymore." Sakura stated quietly to the short stranger who had tried to help her fellow Leaf nin. "I'll go talk to Ino. Thank you, for helping." She nodded to herself mostly and left as well.

Yumi continued to work with the sand medical ninja. Sakura and Ino returned quietly back to work. The virus, poison, disease, plague-thing was transported from person to person through water and air and they had figured that out too late, thus everyone still in Suna was assumed to be contaminated. The first symptom was a breathy, airiness to the voice, followed promptly by a small cough. After that it was a slight fever, nothing concerning but a constant raise the person's body temperature. Then the person would become weak. For awhile the cough would go away, but the breathlessness would come, followed by tiredness or fatigue, and then more weakness in the muscle. Finally, just when a person was starting to believe maybe they were actually possibly extremely sick, the cough would come back, stronger and violently. Their body strength would give way. It would be hard for them to want to move, the lack of breath made them in-able and the cough would cause them to lose their voice. The fever would spike and hot and cold flashes would continue in its place. Their bodies would slowly be worn down, till it finally gave in and died. The catastrophe started over a month ago, two to three weeks ago they had started moving people out of the village, Ino, Sakura, and Shikamaru had arrived in suna to assist 10 days agao, and just 7 days ago all of Suna was quarantined. All victims thus far died within two to six weeks. Grim, frustrating, overwhelming, and solemn were the only words that could describe the air in which the six, now seven people worked.

"Time to call it a day." Kimiko announced to the only other person in the room, Yumi. The elder had stayed only because the youngster had stayed. Even the determined hard-working leaf ninjas had already left. Medical personnel would be useless if they themselves were exhausted on top of being sick too.

"Alright, I'll see you in the morning." Yumi stated automatically, reading through notes, cleaning up stations, giving the people they were trying to cure and testing water.

"You must leave to. You are not trusted to work alone." The elder informed her.

"Ah. Alright then." Yumi nodded, quickly finishing all that she was doing. "Have you tried infecting a healthy patient and then working off of them from start to finish?" Yumi asked.

"No. That is not the way of someone wishes to save lives. More so, there are no healthy patients left. Even the Leaf medical ninjas thought of that, but it's too risky. If we failed that patient would then die and it would be a meaningless death. At this point though, a new patient might just out live us..." The elder's voice held a tone that made Yumi believe she had given this argument before, but there was also a tone of defeat present as well. People were losing hope, not that she could blame them. Yumi had not thought it was going to be this bad in the village, but it was. The thought of curing this plague or disease was overwhelming.


	3. Chapter 3: Best Plans Laid

Yumi sat cross-legged on the floor of the small room given to her. The four coins that were in her pocket were now in her hand. Fiddling with them, she went through her thoughts. This was a far greater task than anything she had ever been hired for before, let alone nearly impossible. But then again, no adult would have thought to hire her for this. Only children believed things to be straight forward; a woman helping a person with a cough would also be able to help his grandfather with a cough - unable to take into account the entire severity of his grandfather's situation, impossibility of a cure - thus the quarantine, and the full weight of responsibility he was putting on a complete stranger. Then again, she was not a child, she knew a quarantine meant a dangerous situation. She knew the grandfather was probably near death, if not already dead, and she knew she could have easily walked away. No one, but the boy, would have thought any less of her for not talking up the "job".

A noise outside of the room, somewhere in the hallway, brought her back. Suspicious, she rose to quietly investigate. Creeping through the halls, she followed the sound. Right before the next corner, she saw the source. Ino was couched down, head in her arms, holding back sobs. She moved to approach the woman, but paused. Someone else was coming. Taking a slight step back she remained quiet and watched. She did not yet know everyone here

"Hey..." The puppet ninja approached the crying leaf ninja. He could hear her muffled sob down the hall. "Hey. He repeated couching down to place a hand on her back to comfort her. No one was positive any more, he understood. Even now he was wondering if it would be him, his brother, or his sister who would end up in a hospital bed first.

"Kankuro... We keep trying, but we are only treating the symptoms. Everyone keeps dying." She whispered out. Her voice was breathless. "I might never see my family, Choji, or the village again. I don't even dare to send a letter in case it spreads it. Sai won't know I received his drawing and my family won't know I'm thinking of them..."

"Hey. Don't talk like that. We survived a war, we'll get through this." He tried to comfort her.

"Ino..." The voice had heart break in it. It was Sakura's.

"We'll get through this. We will find a cure. I know one of us will find it and never let the other live it down." Sakura stated, a bit of a mock challenge in her voice.

"Hn. Sai sent me some information, so if one of us were to come up with the cure, it'd be me - not you forehead." She half smirked as she started to stand back up.

"I'm the first apprentice of the Hokage the greatest medical nin." Sakura reminded her with a slight breathlessness.

"Till I came along." Ino added, no longer tears falling, but still the sadness was there.

"Yeah, and we will do this together." Sakura placed out her hand to Ino.

"Yes." Ino clasped it. "Thank you."

"It's hard with so many people dying."

"I know." The voices were small, tiny confessions hinting at true thoughts.

"Go get some sleep. You are working hard to help us; Suna will be your debt." Kankuro patted Ino's back again sending her off.

Sakura and Kankuro stood in the hallway a moment. Both in silence, grim, solemn, tiring silence.

"You have helped us greatly, but I sometimes wish you hadn't come." Kankuro admitted. His voice had the same crackle.

"I know. I think that too sometimes." Sakura confessed with a light cough.

"Let me make you some tea. Or we could eat ramen and hope to achieve Naruto's strength and energy." It was a half-cracked joke causing the pinked haired woman to half smile.

"Yeah." She stated tiredly, remembering something humorous. "Thank you."

The two walked off and Yumi crept backwards towards her room. The guard ninja who was watching her probably also saw the exchanges. Everyone here was worn down, and she too would probably be adding her name to that list in a week or two, assuming the others were still alive to see it.

Again, mind wandering, playing with the coins, she sat on her floor. The coins were a ridiculous payment for a nearly impossible task, but she knew that from the start. Granting a child's wish was almost always the hardest. Her mind started to go through her thoughts and feelings. The major pros and cons that would help direct what she did next. Yumi placed one coin on the ground to her left; she did not want to die. She laid a second coin on her right; she took this job because it meant something and she had never failed a job she cared about before. She laid a third coin on her left; she did not have the medical skills to cure this plague. She laid the last coin on her right; lacking skills never truly stopped her before either. Four coins, two showing she should cut her losses and two showing she should just dive all the way in. If she offered herself up as a test subject, one with some medical knowledge, a strong healthy physique, and mental determination - she could help them gain information but she also would be accelerating her own death. However, if she did not, she most certainly would live longer, although she probably already contracted whatever it was, but it would give her a chance to live to see a cure if one was found.

Yumi's hand moved to pick up the coin she had placed when she had thought that she did not want to die. She knew very few people who truly wanted to die. She also knew many who were already dead, her mentor, her biological parents, her adopted father, her first pet, the elder who was her first client. She didn't have a village she called home or family or friends she lived with or even repeatedly consistently saw, she was a nomad in comparison to those here. But still, those weren't reasons for wishing death upon herself, she did not truly want to die. The coin was still in her hand as she thought. Without a cure, she was probably still going to die, it would just be after the kid's grandfather died, if he wasn't dead already.

'Fuck it' She thought placing the coin on her right. If she was going to die, it would be prior to failing a job, NOT after. The case was 3 to 1. She was going to use her body as a test subject for them, no matter what argument the elder gave. Yumi scooted her body back till her back was against the wall, leaving the coins where they were: placed 3 to 1. Seated, she went to sleep.

* * *

"No." Sakura answered first to the newcomers suggestion. "We need able bodies not test experiments."

"You all have more knowledge than I, if you die before me both the person I was hired to help and myself stand no chance. I'm probably already contaminated, that's why I was allowed to stay upon entering the village." Yumi countered.

"It's foolish." The elder remarked.

"Maybe, but I'm doing it with or without you, so you might as well make use of my foolishness." Yumi's eyes were determined. She knew she could transfer at least 15 people's plagues to herself, but still that would not help the village, not release the quarantine thus re-damning those people, and would certainly condemn herself too. This at least was a better option than that, and if nothing else, she could still do that prior to dying from this. Furthermore, if the medics died first, she was most certainly damned. She had no ability to come up with a cure kind or a healing tactic for this magnitude.

"What's your motive for doing this? I find it hard to believe you would sacrifice yourself just because you were hired." Shigehito grew suspicious. Dying for his village was one thing, dying for someone he just met, for a paycheck, was quite another.

"Bodyguards know the risks of the job. Death is one of those." Yumi's eyes went hard for just a moment. Remembering what she had been taught, more like engraved into her. "However, you are right. I am not doing this because I was hired to - I'm doing this because I'm dead one way or another. If there is truly no cure, I much rather die prior to failing the job." She smirked, half glaring at him to challenge her livelihood again.

"You saw it yesterday, the people we try to treat still end up dying, sometimes even sooner than they would have just with the sickness." Ino glared. She didn't like the idea of killing another innocent person in an attempt to save them.

"Yeah, but I said. I'm going to do this with or without you. I'm ok with dying sooner and I'm young, strong, and healthy - you may be able to be more aggressive with me than the others." Yumi did not back down. She truly did not have the medical knowledge to be of any great help, other than this. It was a gamble, but it was a normal risk of her profession. It wasn't truly like she wanted to die, which was exactly why she was sure about taking the risk. She knew she would end up fighting for her life, even if the opponent was sickness, to even a bitter horrid end if it came down to that.

"I agree." Kyou spoke, drawing silence in the room. "You could give us insight to the start of the aliments, and if you are willing you could accelerate your condition to allow us to collect information on the various stages prior to your entire body shutting down." His eyes were cold. He was suggesting using her like a lab rat. Ino didn't like it.

"I'm willing." She answered. She had not lost her morale yet nor her sense of hope. "Any information you collect from me, could help others, any treatments you try, give others a chance to rest up. And at least then I'd be closer to doing what I stated I was asked to do."

"Alright. First we must make sure you have contracted it." Sakura gave in.

"Sakura!" Ino stated flabbergasted.

"Ino-san, you stopped that man from dying yesterday. I'm sure you'll do the same for me." Yumi grinned, addressing Ino formally and showing her faith in the woman.

"I also was the one who caused his early collapse!" Ino snapped back. She did not feel like she could be respected in any way. Most of their 'cures' were more harmful than supportive because of their patient's weakened states.

"We'll it's a good thing I don't collapse very easily or die - It'd make me a bad person to hire then. Won't you help me at least make some benefit towards the job I came here to do?" Yumi initially joked before changing her tone, trying to convince the leaf ninja to agree. She had seen them work yesterday, they were not inefficient, unintelligent, unknowledgeable, or unmotivated, or not innovative in their attempts. She believed they would make the most use of whatever information they could gain, and why wouldn't they, they were in the same risk of dying as everyone else, having the same sickness as everyone else...

Ino's eyes showed she didn't like the idea, but she did eventually nod her head. The shorter girl at least still had energy and hope, something the rest of them were slowly depleting. Yumi somewhat reminded Ino of Naruto, except Yumi was more courteous and spoke intelligently.

"We'll give you a full examination, multiple blood samples, all tests, everything, prior to fully exposing you to the sickness." Sakura stated.

"No. It will be a triplicate examination. One done by yourself and Ino-san, One by Kimiko-san and Shigehito, and the third by Yoshi and myself." Kyou corrected. "That way, if one misses something, another might pick it up. We'll all keep separate notes and we'll review our findings among each other. We must be careful to not interfere with each other's conclusions or examinations, it's better for us to go down 3 separate tracks than all of us to be on one train of thought and be wrong. We are not going to get a second opportunity, and the next person to fall may be one of us, our nin, or even the Kazekage."

Yumi looked Kyou over carefully. He was dead serious, but this time it created a sense of determination in the room compared to a sense of extremely possible defeat. Working in teams of two, they were going to solve this once and for all.

Sakura and Ino examined Yumi first while Shigehito, Yoshi, Kyou, and Kimiko all set to work tending to the patients and redirected all the able bodies. They were still going to be taking care of those who were dying or unable, and they still were going to be looking over their other cure attempts in case one of them did finally produce a positive result.

"You are going to need to drink a lot of water. Make sure it's boiled so you don't make yourself worse." Sakura informed the slightly younger girl as she examined her physically, using her chakra to feel her heart beat and organs.

"Ok." Yumi responded. If the girl was currently sick, she was showing no signs of it at all, not even a slight breathiness.

"And get a lot of sleep. This isn't going to be easy." Ino added, her hands moving up and down Yumi's standing body.

"Yes." Yumi answered.

"You'll need to eat regularly." Ino checked Yumi's reflexes.

"But it will be a regulated and recorded diet." Sakura added in.

"Got it." Yumi half grinned. The non-stop directions and commentary reminded her of back when she had told her adopted father that she too wanted to become a bodyguard (something he didn't exactly take very well at first).

They drew blood, checked her ears, her eyes, breath, her mouth, her lungs, her breathing capacity, height, weight, flexibility, and even took a sample of her hair. Additionally, they did a cardio test on the treadmill, recorded her blood pressure, swabbed the inside of her mouth, checked her body fat percent, her chakra points, and her blood flow. By the time they were done there was no part of her body, they had not seen or checked. It was a good thing Yumi was not quite bashful when it came to a job...

Next, the same routine was performed by the elder medical nin, Kimiko and the medical tenant Shigehito. There were some differences though, especially in the jutsus they used to check her body. Again everything was checked from the hair on her head to her toes. And last was the senior sand medic Kyou and the medic in training Yoshi. And again, everything was checked. By the time everyone was done, it was already after lunch and a number of the blood tests were not complete yet.

"After this the examinations should go quicker since we'll have your baseline information. However, we must still be extremely thorough." Kyou's voice was serious, again. Some, most, would consider what Yumi had just gone through to be violating, but it was necessary and it would have to continue.

"I want you to be. So thank you." Yumi half bowed. Ino could hardly believe the young woman was willing going to go through what she was about to go through.

"If you want to back out, you can - no one will think any less of you." Sakura placed a comforting hand on Yumi. She knew this was the girl

"I also could have done that before ever taking this job... I didn't then, I'm not going to now." Yumi stated holding out her arm to the medical nin.

The boy had informed her that his grandfather, his only living grandparent, was sick in the village. He had lost his father in the war and he did not want to see his mother cry again. He had a younger sister and he stated he would take care of them, his mother and sister, but he didn't know how save his grandfather. He had saw her help the man with the cough, the same thing his grandfather had. She had known it to be more than that, there was lots of gossip about Suna's plague. The kid begged though, finally offering to hire her, to give her everything he had ever saved in his life. She told him to keep it, to give her a third now and the rest if she succeeded. She had warned him their was little chance of success. She hadn't quite planned on it being this bad though, but still it was a choice she was going to live with, a job she choose.

"We'll re-examine you after everyone eats and rounds." Sakura stated giving the girl a shot that literally was going to end up killing her, if one of their 'cures' didn't first.

"If you feel anything wrong at any time, let one of us know." Ino stated seriously.

"Alright." Yumi nodded her head. Her eyes showed she was not taking this lightly although she still held a grin.


	4. Chapter 4: The Power of One

"Ugh." Yumi laid on her bed this time. Six medical examinations for one day was A LOT. Normally, unless something was terribly wrong or more so, she was forced to by an employer, she never went to see a medic. She knew enough of the basics to treat just about anything normal or fight or poison related. Violated was not the right would for what they put her through; completely and utterly dissected fit better. They probably knew where every hair on her body was now, let alone every cell IN her body. But still, this was better than just waiting, and hopefully would be more productive too.

_'You must ALWAYS do everything in your power and even BEYOND you power to complete the job that you chose to take! THAT YOU CHOSE!'_ She had been little when he first screamed that. Six or seven maybe? She had informed him, her adopted father the infamous for-hire bodyguard Kurokawa Taiki, that she wanted to be like him. Even though he made her keep her own family name, she still wanted to be like him, same profession and all. He did not take that well and he put her through hell trying to get her to change her mind on it... She half laughed, out loud even, remembering. This could be worse, it could be like how that was.

'_WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU SAY!?' his voice shook the whole building. She was tiny then and he was a giant among normal adults. '_ _I want to be a body guard too!' She restated herself even more determined to get him, the person who had saved her, to acknowledge her wish .'Bodyguards put their lives on the line for others, dying in order to give another person the chance to live. Do you want to die!? Why the fuck did I save you if you only wanted to die! It ain't hero-ism, it's lower than servitude. You will have to train every day before dawn, awake up before anyone else, go to sleep after everyone else, if you are on a job you don't even sleep then. If you train, you train until you are near death, not just warn out, near-death, because that's where you most likely will be later. You must move when you can't move, breathe when you can't breathe, and never, never fail even if you can't succeed. There is no love, no family, no priorities more important. Bodyguards are to be everything and nothing. It is nothing if they die and everything if they fail. YOU ARE NOT ABLE!' He shouted..._ Boy could he could shout. If she thought about it, the people across the mountain had probably heard him. He was so furious at her choice, but that rage was because he cared, he did not want to see her risk her life or die...

* * *

Morning examinations went quicker. She was use to stripping, opening her mouth, having blood drawn, turning her head left, then right, then up, then down, stand up, sit down, take a deep breath, and another, cough once, cough twice, stand over here...Of course this now completed the ninth time.

"We need to get your heart rate up." Shigehito stated as he and Ino started putting little monitors on her in front of an exercise station.

"I'll get those." Ino glared at the man, taking the ones that were meant for her chest. He muttered something about being indifferent to male and female bodies, but she still glared and Yumi grinned enjoying the slight entertainment.

"Now these will monitor you to make sure your heart rate is increasing." Shigehito informed her.

"She already knows that." Ino snapped, thankful the man was not someone she was closely working with. "Yumi, we'll increase the speed and we are going to have to take it higher than you would normally go by yourself." Ino left out the part of them wanting to test to see if they could feel anything in an exhausted person vs a normal one or that they were trying to accelerate the symptoms. Although the girl had agreed and seemed willing, Ino couldn't find it in her to state those type of things.

"Got it." Yumi grinned and started moving as it required her to do so.

"Good." Ino looked her over before going to help Sakura. The machine would tell them when the girl's heart rate was up.

The two left to do rounds while she was following the increases of the machine.

"Hey, uh- Yoshi-uh-san, I think it's maxed out..." Yumi spoke up after two and a half hours. She could easily keep going if they wanted her to, but it certainly wasn't getting her heart up.

"No, it should be working to get your heart up." Yoshi seemed to recite, looking confused.

"I can stay here as long as you guys want, but I seriously think it's maxed out. Why not ask Sakura-san, Ino-san, Kimiko-san, Kyou-san and Shigehito-san, see what they say?" She suggested with a grin, trying not to tell him exactly what to do.

"Alright." He nodded giving the machine and monitors a confused look. The monitors were saying her heart rate was nowhere near they wanted it to be, but like Yumi had stated, the machine was saying it was all the way up.

"Heh, what did you expect? That girl is in top physical condition, equal to some of our best." Kyou commented upon hearing Yoshi's remarks.

"I agree, but we still need her heart rate up." Sakura nodded her head. She had thought it wasn't going to work. When they examined the girl yesterday, Sakura knew the girl wasn't lying about being a bodyguard, or at least some type of physical-oriented person. Her physical fitness and health were more than just a little impressive. She was trained and probably very skilled, maybe as strong as Rock Lee or possibly even Kakashi and Guy.

"We'll have to do it the old fashioned way." Kimiko nodded her head in agreement.

Shigehito and Ino were assigned to take the monitors off Yumi, letting her know what was going on. They were going to escort her outside to the ninja training arena. She would need to do physical exercises to get her heart rate up, but they were going to let her pick what she wanted to do, at least in the beginning.

"What did I say about touching her there!" Ino shouted pushing Shigehito aside.

"I know you are being examined by us and letting us collect data with you, but you don't have to put up with inconsiderate pig-headed stupidity." Ino grumbled to Yumi who grinned, finding it rather humorous again. They had stopped the machine and were no carefully removing the monitors.

"Thank you." She told the medic smiling, rather entertained.

"We'll take you to the suna training grounds where you can do physical exercises. If you can't think of things you'd like to do, we'll come up with a regiment. We need to get your heart rate up above that of normal exercising, so we'll probably end up pushing you towards the end." Shigehito informed her.

"Alright. I know a fair number of exercises to do and I'll get it up for you." Yumi nodded her head. In the back of her mind was Kurokawa Taiki, towering over her, still pissed she wanted to be a bodyguard, and getting ready to put her through hell - all seven stages and then some. She grinned and laughed to herself, if it was his regiment even the plague inside her would be dying long before the end.

"You smile a lot for what you are doing..." Ino commented looking the girl over, not getting the joke.

"Ah" Yumi grinned laughingly at the joke, "I went through a lot to get to what I'm doing and looking back, in retrospect, I find it humorous. I worked to death trying to get into a profession where most usually end up dying."

"Hn." Came Ino's only response. She had worked hard to be a ninja, and ninjas often were put in harms or even death's way, so she could somewhat understand - but at the same time, she couldn't laugh at it like that. Especially not now or if she was in Yumi's place instead. Sakura had told her that she had thought about doing the same thing Yumi was but at the time she still had hope of finding a cure without it. Now, it was too late for Sakura and herself were already infected and testing themselves would put at risk 1 or 2 of the last 6 medical ninjas left working.

"Here we are." Shigehito stopped. "I'll show you around why the others arrive." He moved and she followed. Sakura, Kimiko and Kyou all were moving towards Ino.

"Hey, chin up." Sakura stated seeing Ino's glum face. "She already beat their heart rate machine, of any of us, I think she has the best chance."

"I just don't see how she can smile like that." Ino stated.

"If she's truly a bodyguard for hire, this is only one of hundreds of death-defying situations she has placed herself in. And if that were the case, it would be normal for her to find it normal, maybe even entertaining or certainly fulfilling. How else could she keep risking her own life, just because someone paid her?" Kimiko's words were wise.

"She said person for hire, not bodyguard." Kyou reminded them.

"I'll watch her and do the examination, if you would like to go check on the patients." Sakura looked Ino over.

"Yes. Thank you." Ino took off. It was an escape to not watch them put someone into a state that would accelerate the sickness. Ino gladly welcomed Sakura's save.

"Shigehito, go check on the other patients as well, and finish the rounds for the morning." Kimiko's voice cracked and she coughed, causing an instant disturbance among the other three medical nin.

"Hey, what are you guys doing?" Kankuro asked, having saw them as he did his own protection rounds.

"Getting her heart rate up." Sakura answered.

"Huh?" Kankuro stated confused and prompting Sakura to explain the plan in full.

"We don't have all day, so start when you are ready. If we see your heart rate start to drop or you to slow, we'll give you direction to help you keep it up and elevate it even more." Kyou shouted to the foreign girl. He too had inspected her and was impressed by her health and fitness. This would be a good chance to see just how fit she truly was. Kankuro glanced at the girl who skipped over to the middle of the training arena, although he wanted to see her, he also wanted to have the Kazekage see this. It could give them insight on how to defeat her if she was an enemy, something he was doubting after hearing what Sakura had stated...

_'We are going to begin your training.´_ The memory came forth in Yumi's mind from back when she was small. It was these memories that always popped up whenever she was about to do something a little beyond her ability or try something with everything she had._ 'If you think you are getting tired at any point, work the fuck harder, because what do you think that person you are protecting is feeling or those who are attacking you. Do not fucking stop until you are dead on the ground. Actually dead, on the ground - this means no panting, no pausing, no waiting, no catching your fucking breath! Are you sure you want to be a body guard and just give up your life like that!? This aint no fucking cake walk!' He wasn't shouting at her but his voice had a harsh bark. At least she had gotten him to agree to train her, so she wasn't going to damn hell give up just cause he was going to make it hard._

Hard wasn't the word for what that training regimen was, im-fucking-possible described it better. With that she took a deep breath and relived her childhood. If they wanted her heart rate through the sky and if it would help them get a cure, she would more than do it. All of his barked orders came rushing back to her mind, man was he a slave driver!

She sent her body flying backwards, then left, then right, then forwards - covering the entire training grounds in single leaps. She continued the pattern, jumping, kicking, blocking dodging, going through one Taijutsu move after another.

'_Keep your arms up!', 'Jump', 'Dodge', 'Kick!', 'Don't stop, fifty times, then fifty more,' 'Keep your body moving, your enemy is going to come in from the right!', 'Now the left's open!'. 'What's with this pace!? You are fighting for your life!' _She could hear his barks and comments. Back then, she wasn't that fast or strong. Now, she was - but even so, any time she improved he just pushed her further knowing that life or death could easily be the difference of one second or even less...

Gaara saw the movement of the sand. His eyes instantly went to the window. Someone was moving at a very rapid rate of speed all over the training ground.

"Holy FUCK!" Kankuro stated seeing outside the Kazekage's window. She, wasn't holding anything back in getting her heart rate up for the medics, and was moving as fast as when she had breached Suna! Finally Gaara made out who it was. It was that girl and she was now heading towards the Suna wall! Gaara instantly brought up his arm. "AH-WAIT!" Kankuro leaped for his younger brother.

"It's part of their plan!" He shouted as quickly as he could. The girl changed her direction keeping her movements inside the training arena. She was covering its entire area, mock fighting, going through one taijutsu move after another. A pause here was a series of practiced, efficient, repetitious kicks, a pause there were punches just as skilled. A flip, followed by another, by a third, by a fourth. Some were moving others she did in place repeating them, practicing them, forcing them out with more power and strength each time.

"Who's plan?" Gaara asked half glaring at Kankuro for not being in the loop, half watching the suspected enemy showing she had enough strength and speed to be able to attack suna.

Seeing the glare, Kankuro quickly explained.

_'Do it again, again, again!', 'You are moving too slow!', 'Speed without precision is nothing!' 'Where's your fucking strength, what are you going to do without strength', 'Move faster, you're too slow!', 'Who the fuck do you think you are protecting! No one that's who!', 'You call that a butterfly kick!?', 'What the fuck type of block is that!?', 'Why aren't you dodging, you want to die!?', 'Haymaker, that should have been a haymaker', 'What do you mean you're getting tired, don't fucking slow down, where's your fucking head!', 'BLOCK!', 'Reverse roundhouse, how fucking hard is a reverse roundhouse!', _

Even though she was starting to feel a slight tiredness and the start of a muscle burn from going all out, her memories of what Kurokawa -sama would say was starting to make her laugh. This type of movement, exercise, or training while intensely vigorous brought back memories of her adopted father, especially his nonstop yelling. He was lucky he hadn't gotten an ulcer from all the yelling! Anyone would have thought she was dying or in an actual fight from how he always acted, but it was act out of love and concern, she had known that.

'_THIS IS A FIGHT, NOT A TIME TO FUCKING SMILE, WHY ARE YOU FUCKING LAUGHING, STOP LAUGHING, NO ONE WANTS A LAUGHING BODYGUARD. *AWH-COUGH-COUGH* wa-wa-water...' He had caused himself to choke once yelling at her for laughing at him. Which then made her laugh even harder, causing him to yell even more. 'GET BACK TO FUCKING TRAINING, YOU STILL 100 YEARS TOO EARLY! AND STOP LAUGHING OR I'LL BEAT YOU SENSELESS!' It was an idle threat, all his threats where - he cared for her too much, that's why he trained her so hard and tried to make her give up. She wouldn't though, she'd make him proud._..

Gaara, Kankuro, Sakura, Kyou, and Kimiko all noticed the large happy, nearly laughing, grin on the girl's face as she kept up the extreme speed while continued the mock fighting and repetitious moves. The girl smirked and continued with even more vigor. The movements she was doing with speed, strength, and precision were extreme, and yet she seemed to be enjoying it, genuinely happy. Gaara paused watching her every motion. She was a proficient fighter, but more so it was her demeanor that was catching his attention.

"I'm going to switch with Ino. Even with this much intensity, her heart rate is barely elevated." Sakura stated to the other two. She wanted to check on the sick, but more so for Ino to see the girl's face. The stranger was enjoying herself even with the risk of death pending over her.

It took four hours for her heartbeat to be where they wanted it. She did not need any push from the doctors to get it there, in fact she had pushed herself farther than they would have thought to gone. If Ino hadn't seen it herself, she would have never believed the girl enjoyed such intense activity.

"Water tastes so good." Yumi stated in a pant. Ino, Kimiko, and Kyou were all examining her at once. In the first room they found, they had her down to her underwear and were again inspecting every part of her, jotting note after note.

"Open your mouth." Kyou ordered her.

"Wiggle your toes" Kimiko directed.

"Does this hurt?" Ino asked.

"Naw." Yumi tried to say no with her mouth open.

"Keep still." Kyou informed her while Ino asked her to raise her arm. Now was certainly not the time to laugh but it was hard not finding it humorous. Her heart was pounding heavily in her chest. She hadn't gone like that for four straight hours in a long time, most fights took but 20 minutes and long running distances she paced out. Plus besides bodyguard work, the other things she was hired for were not physically intense. Cooking, cleaning, babysitting, helping with a yard, and healing all were rather leisurely activities in comparison.

"Mm." Stated Ino while inspecting her chest. Yumi paid it no mind.


	5. Chapter 5: Reality of Life

"What do you think?" Sakura asked Ino.

"I dunno. I thought I could hear a murmur in her heart I couldn't hear before." Ino stated looking over their notes. Ino did the examinations after the first half of the day, Sakura the second. The girl's stamina for such intense physical activity was remarkable and her demeanor and determination while doing it were even more noteworthy. Ino did not feel as guilty as she had.

"I thought I heard a wheeze in the lung like it wasn't able to expand or maybe contract properly." Sakura added. The girl's voice did not quite have the breathlessness theirs currently did, but there was something starting there.

"Her reflexes are fine, but something was off when I examined her. Nothing was wrong, but I thought something was off."

"I thought she had decreased oxygen in her blood, like we've seen with other patients, but unlike them all her blood vessels and muscles were still working properly. She also had no inflammation that we have seen, even in ourselves." Sakura though out loud after Ino's statement.

"Think it's still too early for that?" Ino asked.

"I don't know, her voice is not quite airy." Sakura responded.

"It must be starting in the lungs." Ino concluded. All the medics agreed that they would try their first 'treatment' tomorrow.

"Ugh!" Yumi threw herself back on top of the roof wanting a moment not in a room or sprinting back and forth. The doctors were finally done with her for the day. She hadn't trained like this in years. " Bodyguard's weren't supposed to get tired, but holy smokes she was.

"Thanks for sending the guards off for a moment." Yumi commented to the Kazekage that watched her from one rooftop over.

"Hn. It's hard to believe you'd come here to undergo this simply because you were hired to." Gaara moved to the same roof as she, inspecting her again. It wasn't exactly what he wanted to convey but she wasn't someone he was sure he could trust yet. He had seen her first session and the others, as well as confirmed Kankuro's statement with Kyou, Suna's senior medical ninja. From what he saw, she had more than enough ability to have successfully attacked suna, if she had wanted to. It was suspicious someone would randomly jump in, risk their life, and put themselves up as a guinea pig.

"My adopted father was a bodyguard, he found me as a baby during one of his jobs. He raised me, having me keep the family name he saw on the house sign. He was one of the best. So, I wanted to be like him..." She spoke clearly. Gaara listened although it was not relevant. Yumi laughed to herself, remembering something funny.

"He hated that idea." She continued, "worked me hard every day trying to convince me it wasn't a life I wanted. People thought he was without emotion, just a shield for others, but he was very kind. I knew he took the jobs that mattered for people in need for cheap, especially the impossible ones. And I knew all his training was his attempt to make it so even if I did stick with my choice of becoming a bodyguard too, I wouldn't be killed. " There was a smile in her voice, even if Gaara couldn't see it, he could hear it. These were happy memories to her which explained why she grinned during her strenuous exercises.

"By the time I was eleven, I was stronger than most adults just from simply surviving his training, let alone trying succeed well enough for him to recognize me. So I started to try for jobs... but to get a job over him, I had to go to ridiculously low prices... and still he fucking went behind my back stole all my first damn jobs!" She cursed randomly catching Gaara off guard. "So I marketed out my cooking and basic healing because that fucker couldn't make food to save our lives and it was the only way I was going to get a job without him taking it out from under me." There was still bitterness there mixed in with triumph having succeeded over the bastard that kept her from her goal.

"Thus I became a person of hire, any trade, skill, or whatever - as long as it wasn't sex or killing, I would do it. But he died about a year and a half after that, didn't even get to see me take on and accomplish my first body guarding job... He was protecting a child and sustained a fatal injury. That's the risk of the job and being the best, he managed to bring the child to safety. But by that time, there was nothing anyone could do. So, sometimes I take on stupid tasks, just to see if I can hear him yelling from the grave. And I know he's yelling over this one, probably even threatening the death god himself..." Yumi grinned at the thought. She had grown up with the risk of death, or at least her adoptive father dying. Such risks were normal, but still, this time she did fully realize she had gotten in over her head.

That was not what Gaara had expected. He let silence reclaim the conversation. The woman for hire still remained laying. He moved to sit. This was his village, he could understand that basic desire to protect, but maybe not to protect just anything for hire. However, he could somewhat understand her thinking, her adoptive father had been important person to her and she was carrying on what he had taught her and hoping to see him reflected in her life. He knew that feeling.

"You don't owe us anything." Gaara stated, wishing to release her from what she was about to undergo.

"I don't care about things like that - it's more of a simple transaction. Someone offered me a job, I agreed, I was paid in part, and will be paid fully once this is done, assuming I live. That's how it works for every job, as a simple medicine woman, a fix-it, a cook, a babysitter, or a bodyguard" She informed him. Her voice was not quite breathy like his was, but there was an odd tint to it. Yumi closed her eyes and enjoyed the night. The kazekage sat a few feet off from her and also went deep into thought. The assumption of people living through this was starting to be a hard one to make...

* * *

Yumi hacked and coughed. She could feel her voice go horse. She was on her fourth or maybe fifth day depending on how one counted it. This time it had taken only one and a half hours for her heart rate to get up and for her to feel absolutely exhausted.

"Fu-ck!" She exclaimed hacking.

"Here." Ino tried to sooth the cough as the other medical ninja examined their subject. She had accelerated through the illness just like they had wanted. They were able to test multiple cures thus far, finding some held dire side-effects and others could actually assist. The girl's physical fitness was proving to be quite a benefit to their studies as her body itself was trying to fight the disease off and her own determination was impressive.

"Th-anks, Ino-san." Yumi grinned.

"Just Ino." It was hard to hear the newcomers voice already so breathless, even more so than her own.

* * *

"Kazekage." Temari started with a cough.

"Sakura, Kimiko-san, Yoshi, Ino, Kankuro, Baki, and myself, are all showing increased symptoms. Kyou, Shigehito, Shikamaru, and a number of the others are seemingly the same." She paused to catch her breath.

"The other woman?" Gaara asked. It had been 1 day since he had seen her on the training grounds or roof and it has been seven days since Yumi had entered the village.

"She has accelerated at an particularly fast and abnormal pace, while it did create a number of remedies to slow the illness for others, there's no cure yet." Temari answered with another cough.

"Thank you." Gaara dismissed his sister and placed his head in his hands. He, too, was no medic. That's what Yumi had stated to him on the roof, that she only had basic knowledge so this was the best, most proactive plan she could think of to do. Not only were suna villagers in the death count, soon it would be leaf ninjas and a complete stranger. What a failure as a Kazekage. The total death toll was 513 and it would cap at only 11.3% of Suna's total population thanks to the evacuations.


	6. Chapter 6: The Choice Made

**Author Note: Read, Review, Your ideas are welcome else it may remain what it is thus far.**

Yumi couldn't breathe and her body had a hard time moving. What should have taken 2 to six weeks was probably going to occur in the next day or two. She still needed to protect those she had chose to, if she died and failed, he would never let her hear the end of it and he would have all eternity to yell! It was time to enact plan B, assuming she could get out of the bed.

"Yumi, you need to stay in bed!" Sakura spotted her movement.

"I..." Yumi started. How the hell was it so hard to talk!? "Ka-ka-za-ka-ge." She tried to state. Fuck, if she couldn't talk, how in the world was she going to tell him plan B?

"Kaze-kage." She tried again, doing better the second time around. "Kazekage," she succeeded the third. "Please." She whispered.

Sakura did not know what the foreigner wanted for sure with the kazekage, but the girl had more than given her health in attempt to help them, an attempt that, while had made tremendous gains, was failing in creating a true cure. Feeling guilty for wasting the girl's attempt, Sakura agreed.

"Kazekage." Sakura started coughing, shaking her head to clear her throat. Gaara nodded for her to continue. "Minawa Yumi would like" She coughed again. "to see you."

"She's in the west wing?" Gaara rose to go see her. It had been nine days now.

"Actually outside." Sakura tried to clear her voice. The kazekage's eyes showed surprise. From the reports, the girl could no longer walk. "She's very stubborn" Sakura complimented with a sense of friendliness towards the woman. "I'll... bring her in." Sakura had to pause to catch her breath halfway through the sentence before turning to get the dark haired woman.

Yumi was thinner and just looked weak. Gaara couldn't believe she was standing. She had a staff to support her weight on, nodding her head to something Sakura stated.

"Out, out..." Yumi informed Sakura, wanting to speak to the Kazekage alone. FUCK, she was truly dying this time and even standing was a pain in the ass. Sakura bowed the kazekage and left. He could her coughing in the hallway. Would she be next?, he asked himself.

"Sev-en. Se-ven peep peop-le." Yumi manged to say, swallowing multiple times. The kazekage simple looked at her, not understanding. "Seven people." She repeated. He still did not understand.

"F-ck, wom-en always ne-ver sto-p talkin', why-now uggghh." She attempted to muttered out loud to herself. He half reacted, even at time like this she was joking . Yumi coughed, hacked, and tried to clear her through again.

"Seven people. I... can...trans-fer it to me with jut-su. They..." She paused losing her breath. "will be he-al-ed." The kazekage looked her over carefully trying to see if what he heard was correct.

"Seven" she repeated. "Nishi-mura Jun-i-chiro." She barely managed to say the kid's grandfather's name. He was still alive, barely, but at least fucking breathing. She held up one finger for the name and paused again. "Tem-ar-i and her ba-by." She added a second finger, making it two.

_What!?_ Gaara's eyes widened in surprise to what was just said. Temari and what!? Was his sister pregnant? Why hadn't she said anything!?

"You... you..." Talking was so exhausting. "You pick rest." She finished.

"Temari's pregnant?" The kazekage half whispered. Yumi nodded her head.

"Seven." She reminded him, really hoping he'd hurry it up. She was dying here and hopefully that number would still hold. "I can... take it... out... of... the-ir... bo-dy... to... ... ... mi-ne..." She finished.

Gaara looked her over carefully. Her eyes were just as determined as when she has first hopped over his sand, but she looked extremely frail.

"I... dying. I... can... ... ... ... save... se-... ... ... ... ven." She repeated herself again. If he couldn't comprehend it, she certainly was wasting what was left of her breath. "Nishimura.. .. .. ... .. Junichiro.. .. ... and Temari-san... ... " She held up two fingers. Those were the two she was picking, he as Kazekage could pick the rest.

"Thank you." Was all Gaara could manage.

The seven were gathered into a special locked-down room, all were forced to chance into clean clothes. It was Nishimura Junichiro, an old man Gaara did not recognize but a person Yumi had asked for - probably a relative of the one who had hired her, Temari who did finally admit she had found out she was pregnant right after the quarantine, Ino, Sakura, Shikamaru, Yoshi, and a young child who had been separated from his parents. He had verified his choice with those left which resulted in the child being nominated up by the group.

Yumi wore a mask and one glove. Gaara's sand helped her move forward. Pausing before the group, she performed a series of hand signs. She had been certain, even in this state, she could do this. Finishing the signs, she felt like she could just keel over there - and she probably looked like it. Slowly she put her hand on Nishimura first. She exhaled as she felt a burning sensation and waves of aches and pain. Opening her eyes, she removed her hand from his skin. Feeling like death was taking on a whole new meaning. She was not the only one to open her eyes though, Nishimura started to move and awake as well. Yumi shuffled to the next person, Temari, and did the same thing. If they were talking to her, she could not hear it. If they were moving, she could not focus on it. She couldn't even recall memories. All of her energy left was this one task. Finishing Shikamaru, the sand moved her towards Yoshi.

Moving like the dead, she continued to the small child, and then Sakura. Sakura could feel her own cough and pain, and knew the disease was leaving her own body and being transferred over to the other woman's. It reminded her of Chiyo's life transfer jutus. Finally it was Ino. Yumi didn't hear if anything was being said to her, but she knew Ino was probably protesting something. Breathing and keeping her heart beating was so difficult. She felt the last of the disease enter her and her body being moved.

"There's no sign of sickness." Ino looked in awe.

"You should transfer us now before we get re-infected." Sakura informed the Kazekage who nodded his head in goodbye. Their sand removed them from the village. Truthfully Sakura, Ino, and Yoshi had all made cases for themselves to stay, but he had overruled them. He could not allow for leaf ninja deaths, not that a stranger's death was any better, and Suna needed medics in the satellite villages - Kyou and Kimiko had promptly refused stating they would only return if he forced to leave.

Yumi collapsed. His sand was the only thing that had moved her after her completing the transfer for Ino. He could hear her faint ragged breathing.

_She squatted down at his grave on the mountain outside of the house they had lived together in, when he wasn't on a job. The fucker had spent too much time training her and not enough time keeping himself up to pace. No, that wasn't it. A tears quietly rolled out of her eyes. He had chosen the life of a child over his, fully believing in his job - his choice. He was the best. He had protected the one he said he would. She grinned remembering good things. She had marked his grave, "Kurokawa Taiki, Bodyguard: Protector of others. Loving father." Tears came out even more, thinking of the poor man alone unable to even cook a meal for himself, though she was sure he was with friends and family. Still, to make sure he was not alone, beside the grave, she has placed another gravestone, "Minawa Yumi, Adopted beloved daughter, a helpful person- for hire." She knew it was going to be unlikely for her to get buried beside him especially since she was going to wander. She didn't want his grave to sit alone, so she made one for herself. One day - not anytime soon, she would die. Boy would she get an earful if she died anytime soon! _


	7. Chapter 7: Hanging On

"Sakura!" Naruto shouted seeing his teammate from a far.

"Ino-chan" Sai arrived first. His voice held its normal tone but his eyes expressed worry.

" Shikamaru, Temari." Naruto was grinning ear to ear. He glad to see his friends safe. But he and Sai could not take a step closer. The group of seven had been transported into a quarantined area protected by a strong seal. They were not to leave it until all testing was complete and there were no signs of illness.

"Sakura, Ino, Shikamaru. How were you able to overcome it?" The Hokage's voice held concern. She had started to wonder if sending them to Suna was going to be their death sentence as the sickness had proven more difficult than anyone could have imagined.

"A foreigner transferred it to herself, curing us but in exchange for her life..." Sakura answered as Ino looked away.

"Hokage-sama. We have all the notes from every medical nin, all results and tests. Would you and the others here be able to use them to find a cure. Those in Suna are still fighting for their lives." Temari looked clearly into the Hokage's eyes. Her brothers were still sick.

"We will help in anyway." Yoshi added.

"Us too." Ino stated determined.

"We will do everything in our power to cure this. Your information is desperately needed as we only have had second hand accounts." The Hokage was determined. She was a medical ninja first and foremost, to lose to a poison, illness, or plague was beneath her. She would not give up until this thing was eradicated. Not only to assist their ally, Suna, but also to ensure the safety of Konoha.

"We will give you everything we can." Yoshi spoke up.

"Yes. But first, all of you must be checked out. One by one, go into the tent by the food supplies. We can't enter the quarantine so we will be using jutsus and chakra to do our examinations. We want to make sure all of you are ok."

"Will I get to see my parents?" A small child asked, the one nominated as the seventh person by the others back in Suna. (Truly it was none of the others could allow each other to be saved so out of spite and reluctance they picked the kid whose family were all on the outside.)

"Yes, but for now you must stay with us. We need your help taking care of everything while we are here." Sakura crouched down and patted the kid on the head. While her words were soft, her eyes were sad.

Temari looked the boy over carefully. Children, elders, and infants were more susceptible to whatever it was destroying Suna. The child was lucky to be alive.

"Why am I here? My time had finally come, my wife has already passed, my children are all already dead..." The eldest of them, Nishimura, finally spoke. His eyes looked hollow and confused. Among medical ninjas, youth, and allies, he was the only one present that was old, not with any knowledge or insight on the subject, and nearing the end of his life anyway.

"You don't know?" Ino looked at the man questioningly. This man was asked for specifically according to the Kazekage, making him the person Yumi was hired to save - or so they were all assuming.

"A woman was hired to save you by someone in our village. She never said who it was but that she was paid by their entire life savings. She even exchanged her own life to save all of ours, including yours, to finish the task." Sakura explained.

"What? Who would do such a thing? I have no family left. My sons and daughters all died in the 4th great ninja war, my wife dead long before that. I only have a single daughter-in-law left and her two children and they would not have the means to do such a thing. I don't have any ties to suna council and most days I spent with only a few other elders like myself and my daughter in law and grandchildren..." He could not think of a single person who would hire someone to save him specifically or have the funds to do so.

Temari said nothing wondering similar things. She also did not fully know the young woman's reason for doing what she did - she could have stood more of a chance surviving if she had just taken the elder's sickness, not others as well. Gaara had told her that Yumi had also called her out specifically. But what had been the point? Her pregnancy was probably no longer, given the fact how long she was sick and how she had avoided the medics who were so desperately trying to save the dying. She had not called attention to herself and yet it had been found out, but she had to face the facts - it was probably too late now.

The small area they were in held six small sleeping tents, two bathrooms, various necessities, and a large supply of food and water.

Temari stood back, subsequently allowing all the others to go through the examination first, something not unnoticed by Sakura and even Shikamaru. The elder was next. Sakura helped him into the examination tent. They were using chakra based examination techniques to avoid contamination if there was any, so far there was no sign of the illness meaning the girl had taken it all into her own self. Shikamaru also waited back. When finally, it was him or Temari, he eyed her waiting for he to move forward. She did not. The expression on her face was grim and her eyes showed a dread, like she was in line waiting to hear the news of the death of a family member.

Shikamaru closed his eyes. She was in line waiting to hear the news of the death of a family member, their family member, their unborn child. He had forgiven her for not telling him right away, understanding the hopelessness she was carrying with her as there was no cure for her and infants born with it all had died. Many women miscarried, not even knowing till their doctors told them. The disease took every strength they had away. He did not move to enter the tent next, instead he turned towards her.

"Come." He moved his hand out to the troublesome woman. They would go together, hear the news together, grieve together, and live on (if they were not contaminated).

Solemnly the two walked into the tent. They were the last to enter. Temari wanted him to go first, not ready to fully accept that which she already knew. Hearing it out loud officially, would make it no longer avoidable. She had lost her first child, already unable to perform her duties as a mother and the most basic instinct of protecting ones young. Temari watched as they checked out Shikamaru. When in the inspection would they know? When their chakra entered her as it did him, when they checked her mind as they were doing him, or when they finally moved to her torso as they were now doing him? Two times over they checked him, careful and thorough, so of course they would not miss her on her. The miscarriage she did not realize she had or the dead fetus still in her womb. She did not know which would be worse, but the result was the same, her unborn child was dead.

"You are clean. Next." They stated. Shikamaru did not move to leave the tent, but stayed. She was next.

* * *

Tears were falling down her face, at least she figured they were. Her body was turning cold. Yumi no longer had recognition of those outside of herself. She didn't even know her own body. Everything felt cold, and turning colder. Was she really going to die crying? He always told her she had too kind of a heart, a bleeding broken heart. She couldn't save them all. She had gotten her job done, but she could not save them all. Cold, unable, immobile, unrecognizable, nothing...

* * *

Temari would not cry. She was a shinobi. Death was a part of life, even death of children. Inhaling slowly she walked forward. Her face was somber, her eyes hard. Standing in front of them, she closed her eyes letting them work. The chakra entered in her shoulder, she felt it move to her heart to check her vitals. Then it moved up into her head and mind checking her brain activity. No one said anything. The chakra spread out, checking her torso, her limbs, her fingers. Then it repeated, the same as it had with Shikamaru. Temari found herself holding her breath. Exhaling, she opened her eyes and continued breathing.

"You are finished and you are ok, but your pregnancy..." They spoke excruciatingly slow. This was only the second time she had seen a doctor, first was when she found out. What was the point of checkups when the village and herself were sick without a cure? She had not wanted to risk her brothers finding out, another grave piece of news in place of what normally would be celebration. Choices she had made created this outcome. Temari closed her eyes and grimaced, she knew what was to come.

"means you must commit yourself to more examinations so we can check frequently on the unborn's status as your pregnancy continues." The words were stern and unbending.

Temari's eyes popped open in surprise. That meant the child still lived, that she had not caused its death. Instantly her hand went to her stomach.

"Ah - yes." She managed to state; Shikamaru nodding as well. The examiners nodded making the arrangement official. Shikamaru gently grasped Temari's free hand. He pulled her towards him and held her out the other side of the tent, a more private area.

Instantly his arms went around her, embracing her. He knew what she had thought. He had thought the same. He knew what she felt, he had felt the same. She knew what she was feeling. He hugged her tightly. Tears quietly being pressed into his shoulder. Tears of joy and relief. Their child would come to be. Their child still lived.

"Troublesome." He too closed his eyes as they both held each other.

* * *

"Sakura read that to me again." The Hokage demanded. Sakura's lip twitched but again for the 10th time, she reread the passage of notes. It had been two days that they were in the confinement but all working together, both sides, to find a cure.

"Ugh! Why can't we just infect one of us?" Naruto groaned

"No! Not until we know more - we can't do that again, or I'll volunteer first cause I'm not doing that again!" Ino shouted instantly upset. The girl had died for nothing. Even as they re-read all the notes again and again there was nothing there.

"We can't give up yet. Even if we find nothing, we must keep trying." Yoshi stated.

"Is there anything I can do to help?" Nishimura offered.

"Take these and read them to those medics over there. Maybe there's something they can use." Sakura picked up a pile of notes and handed them to the elder. He nodded his head and slowly walked towards another group of medical ninjas on the other side of their barrier.

"There must be something..." Temari glanced towards Suna. Her two brothers were in there.

"We will find something." Shikamaru stated. Medical arts were not his specialty but he too could read. Picking up another set of notes, he went to join another group. Everyone working together must be able to find a cure.

The day was long gone and they all slowly retired to sleep and rest. No one could work continuously. Ino had picked a tent next to Sakura. Shikamaru's tent was also next to hers, but she knew it was going to be empty that he would sneak off to Temari. The Suna woman's only family was left back in their village, both sick and still no cure in sight. Ino closed her eyes for a moment.

"Ino..." Came a timid voice from another tent.

"Sakura" Her own voice was not much bolder.

"I'm starting to think there is no cure..." She admitted to her once and still best friend.

"Don't say that. You saved Kankuro before, you'll do it again. I know you - you never give up even when you should!" Ino reminded her

"Yeah."

"You're just tired. We're all tired. You'll see, we'll figure it out in the morning." Ino's voice lacked the confidence it needed, but still she meant those words. They were all just tired.

In the morning and throughout all of the next day - no one found a cure or even the start of a cure. The Hokage, Sakura, Ino, Yoshi, and other medics all worked together, trying to solve the pieces of the puzzle. Shikamaru, Naruto, Sai, Temari, and Nishimura all assisted in any way they could. Everyone was just tired.

The day passed, followed by the next day, and the next... Soon, already, it was five days later.

"Ino... didn't you say you thought you heard a murmur in the heart?" Sakura asked with more hope than she had spoken with before.

"Yeah. Why?" Ino responded perking up.

"We've already asked ourselves if it's pneumonia and the septicaemic plague, but what if it is similar to the pneumonic plague except it started near the heart? The black death."

"Sakura, if it is a form we can look for sources and signs of Yersinia pestis. If it is similar... the "Black death" is already difficult to treat but we should have seen the bacterium..." The Hokage quickly flipped through the books. This was the first hope of a cure they had stumbled upon.

"Could the bacterium only be in the heart, using the blood stream to provide itself with nutrients from the rest of the body?" Yoshi asked.

"If that's true, we'll have to be careful applying antibiotics and we'll have to use Chakura to flush out their blood stream..." The Hokage searched book after book looking for something.

"Can it be done similar like when you saved Kankuro the last time?" Temari asked.

"Yeah but we already tried that..." Sakura started to feel defeated and frustrated.

"Maybe not with the right thing..." Started Ino.

"This, with this, and this... But we'll have to do this... Ugh and that too. And where's my last book!?" The Hokage had five books open now and again began searching through her stacks.

"Naruto help me find that book!" She shouted.

"I don't know what you are looking for - Shouldn't you know where it is, it's your book. your old age is making you forgetful lately..." A large table was instantly thrown on the poor blonde who did not stand a chance of dodging.

"Found it!" She declared. "Now to combine them all into something that actually works - without killing the patient..."

They had a cure - finally... well the start of a cure. Instead of racking their brains looking for clues, they were now racking the trying to piece together 5 different procedures and remedies into something that was actually utilizable and without a side-effect of death. The group was revived and working harder than before...

* * *

"Kazekage-sama!" The shout had an excitement he had not heard in long over a month. It had been seven days since the seven had been sent to the contained area outside of Suna, hopefully cured.

"Kazekage-sama." The ninja was quieter now actually within speaking distance. "They said they may have found a cure - they found a cure! They are coming to cure us!" He repeated himself twice exhilaration pouring out of his voice and hope filling his eyes.

"Who?" He asked, not wishing to give into another false hope.

Ino, Sakura, and Yoshi entered Suna again. The Hokage had been restricted of coming until the cure was proven to work. Yoshi had stated that he himself would go alone, but Sakura would not allow it. Ino too could not let them go in alone, she had unfinished work that she was now determined to finally see through.

Gaara's eyes hollowed as he saw them. They had been cured and now they were back, the girl's efforts for naught. Solemnly he moved forward. If they could cure it, maybe there was hope - but there was no proof yet.

"We have a cure." Sakura stated noticing the Kazekage's demeanor. He was not hopeful.

"We'll prove it to you." Ino informed the young Kage.

"Hn" Gaara's sand moved them to where the patients were.

"Sakura, Ino." Fujimoto stated, seeing the two leaf ninjas. Her voice crackled and she coughed, her body weak, she had to hold herself upright to keep from falling over.

"We think we have the cure - we are certain. Who should we apply it to first?" Sakura asked the elder medic to pick the first patient.

Sakura, Ino, and Yoshi stood around the bed. It was a healthier patient, since the cure was still unproven, but still sick. Sakura asked for 3 basins of a normal saline solution. Quickly they added medicine and herbs to each of the basins. Then they boiled the first basin of water for 30 minutes, after which she used her chakra to create a bubble of solid water similar to what she had used for Kankuro. The solution was nothing more than the medium to move the antibiotics through the body. The cure consisted of six steps, a basic treatment, flush, an intense treatment, flush, then rehydrate the body, and finally repair damages. As she did each stage, the prep for the next stage would be preformed making it ready to be used at the same time she would require it. The danger was that the assumption was the bacteria were congregated in the heart as well as the respiratory system, damage to which would be fatal thus the reason previous cures were causing quicker deaths.

Carefully she began her work. It took 3 and a half hours to finish all six steps. No one spoke during the trial, not to even ask questions. No one spoke as the patient was rechecked and examined. No one said a single word, all waiting to hear the outcome.

"It worked." Saruwatari quietly stated under his breath, his eyes showing disbelief and liberation. "She doesn't have it anymore." He announced louder.

"YES!" Sakura cheered and Ino clapped.

"Alright we have to treat everyone. We'll go over the practice for all who can do it. Tell those outside to come in. We'll need everyone's help. We must wash and boil everything. Everything must be cleaned and treated and every patient and person must go through the treatment!" Sakura's voice boomed out showing that she was her teacher's student.

"Let's kill this thing." Ino shouted raising rally and hope, again finally.

"Alright Kazekage, you're next." Sakura turned to the kage.

"No, not till everyone else is done. But there is someone I want done next." He informed her, his eyes adamant.

The Hokage stood in the village. With the cure working, there was no longer a fear that she too would contract the desease and die. Quickly she made her way to where Sakura and Ino were. All the medics on the outside of suna were allowed in. It was a mass treatment and cleaning operation. Nothing would be left overlooked.

"Hokage-sama!" Sakura gestured for her to come. The two leaf ninjas and the Kazekage were standing in a small room.

"She's still alive." Stated Ino first. Confusion showed across the Hokage's face; she not know who she was. "Yumi, the one who transferred the disease to herself, is still alive."

"Kami." Cursed the Hokage. The desease was bad enough by itself but to hold one with eight times the amount in one's body was impressive.

"I do not know if I could treat it without killing her..." Sakura explained. The girl's vitals were low, she was in a coma with her heart beat extremely slow. The Hokage walked forward and put a hand on the girl's arm checking. It was cold. The girl was still alive, but barely holding on by a thread.

"I'll do my best." She informed them. They were waiting for her to come to perform the treatment regimen. She tied a headband around her forehead to hold back her bangs and any sweat that might form. This was going to take longer than 3 and a half hours and she probably would need more steps than six.

"Sakura, Ino. Go tend to the others. Make sure this thing gets eradicated. If this girl survives, she won't be able to go another round with this thing. We'll have to have them wipe down this room and fully disinfect it." Her voice was serious. There would be no second chances.

"Yes, Hokage-sama" Sakura jumped to attention followed just as quickly by Ino.

"Yes Hokage-sama." The two left. There were many people to treat and huge areas to clean.

"Kazekage, have you been treated?" The okage eyed the red haired younger kage who slowly gestured no. "Then I'll treat you first, otherwise you can't be in this room." She eyed him. Gaara gave a nod to his head allowing the Hokage to treat him.

"If you do leave this room again, you won't be able to re-enter, not till everything is clean." She informed him as she worked. He could not have his sand armor on during the 'treatment' that was rather uncomfortable. Gaara grimaced as her water ball moved through him.

"I have sand clones monitoring everything. I'll make sure even the sand will be disinfected." He stated with a nod, holding in a grunt. The Hokage's touch was not gentle.

"Is she that special to you?" The Hokage eyed the young man. She had saw the look in his eyes when Sakura mentioned 'killing her'.

"I owe her my sisters life and my sister's child's..." He let it trail off. Sakura had informed him Temari and her pregnancy were both doing well.

"I see..." Stated the Hokage. She knew there was something more, maybe a familiarity or a small crush on the girl, but she knew better than to push it. The girl may not live and the kage himself did not seem to realize his own feelings.

"You're done, make sure your clones are keeping up with everything out there. I want you to keep me informed too; we are going to be here awhile." The Hokage rubbed her hands together and stretched her neck.

The work outside the small room was being done efficiently. Those who could treat people, treated people, those who could not, assisted or cleaned, and even those who were recently treated began to help. With each area cleared and each patient treated a new found hope was solidified. The death toll was stopped at 557, 4% of Suna's total population. The crisis was over, now was the time of recovery... something that would be slow and difficult given that nearly every section of Suna had been affected.

Seventeen hours the Hokage worked without a break of pause. Seventeen hours and 28 steps in the treatment process, some of which the Kazekage knew Sakura had not preformed on the other patient. 'Awhile' was an understatement for the time that had passed.

The girl's heart beat could still be heard on the monitor. There were a number of times both he and the Hokage thought she was taking a turn for the worse, but every time she managed to hold on. Her skin was pale, her frame thin. Her breath was weak, heartbeat slow, and body still cold.

"Well... I don't know if she'll wake up - but it's out of her." The Hokage looked over the girl and then the Kazekage. "I tried to bring her back to consciousness but it didn't work. Her body is as repaired as I can do, most of the damage was from the disease but there was also a lot from the experimental cures she took... Kazekage... I don't know if she'll wake up or completely fade out." Her eyes fixed on his. She didn't want to say that she was not going to wake up, but she had tried to bring her back and had failed.

"Yes. Thank you." He found himself saying. Mentally, he added one to the death toll - 558. He would need to write her bodyguard association, the Jieti Society, and inform them that one of their members was nearing death. His mind flashed to the times when they had talked on the roof. She probably had known she was going to die, that was her justification for using that Jutsu for his sister, Sakura, Ino, Shikamaru, Yoshi, and the others. She knew volunteering that it was a long shot, she had mentioned that to him. And yet, when they talked all those times on the roof, she still smiled and seemed hopeful.

He would bury her near Chiyo's grave. That's what he told himself.

* * *

**Reviews and Suggestions Appreciated! Thanks**


	8. Chapter 8: Not Dead

**I do not own Naruto nor the manga's & anime's characters. Minawa Yumi and other original characters in this story are of my own making. If you have a moment, please Review! I would appreciate the support and would be interested in hearing any suggestions! :)**

* * *

...

_"Who is this?" (referring to the existence or lack thereof that may or may not be self)_

_Quiet_

_"Where am I?" _

_Quiet_

_"Hello."_

_Quiet_

_"What happened?" _

_Quiet_

_"Helll-oooooo."_

_Quiet_

_"Oh Kami..."_

"It seems like she's coming to." A voice was talking about something. She couldn't hear the words right, just that it was a voice talking about something.

"Jeeze, I don't know how she survived." Another voice was talking, about someone and something. They were talking. She was here and they were somewhere else, talking.

"Minawa-san, can you hear me?" The first voice asked to the second voice

"Minawa, can you respond?" The first voice asked again. Something was wrong, maybe, but there was no response back. The someone wasn't responding. Maybe that was what was wrong. The voice sounded like something was wrong, maybe wrong. What was wrong?

Opening her eyes, it was bright. She felt dead. Something moved in to her vision. Something was a human. The man's face was in front of her but she did not recognize him. He had black with gray hair. She could not place who or where she was. Her body was not standing, the last thing she remembered was standing, somewhere... where was she when she was standing? She was not standing now, where was this?

"Minawa..." A hand moved back and forth in front of her face. Her eyes didn't even try to follow it. She didn't know who this person was talking to. It wasn't her...

"Do you know your name?" The man asked. Were they talking to her? Who were they? What were they saying?

She blinked trying to put pieces together. She felt like she was dead but it was not as though she had been stabbed or was in a fight – that was the most probable way for her to die... She hadn't been a bodyguard this last time. Had she been a food tester and ate poison? It had happened before, but did not feel like this. She was lying down, that much she realized now. In a bed. In a room. There were two people in the room. One of them was Minawa...

Wasn't she Minawa too? Oh... Had they been talking to her? Who were they? Why was she laying in a bed with an IV in her arm in a hospital gown? And who were these two people?

"Uh..." Yumi struggled to sit up. The last thing she remembered semi-clearly was doing the transfer jutus on Ino. After that, she just felt pain, death, cold, heaviness, and struggle.

"Wait, stay down. You mustn't get out of bed." The one who wasn't right by her spoke.

"Please stay still." The one by her put weight on her shoulder holding her down.

"I'm- I'm- I'm fine... Let me up." The words were weak and difficult to say out loud. However, worse than that... Yumi couldn't. She couldn't. She just couldn't manage to move. She could not, not even a little. She had no strength, even her own breath was weak. The idea she had loss her control, her sense of stability, started to creep into the back of her mind.

"Please stay still." The one holding her down stated. Yumi started to feel even more frustrated more panicked.

"Fujimoto-sama, she's awake!" The one not holding her down went to the door and shouted down the hall.

"Don't move, stay down." The man holding her spoke yet again, as she stubbornly kept trying to move. She had questions. Had the jutsu worked? What had happened? Why couldn't she move?

Trapped, she could do nothing. Yumi controlled her breath as she tried to calm herself, reduce the frustration and panic. Her eyes set into a glare. Breathing deeply, she controlled her nerves and fix her previously shallow breath. She had no strength, no voice, nothing.

"Let her go, let her go." An elder woman's voice came to Yumi's ears. Yumi's green eyes darted over to finally see a familiar face to go with the semi-familiar voice. It was the elder Suna medic, Fujimoto Kimiko.

"Ha!" Yumi stated triumphantly, free of the man's hold.

"You two, leave." The elder announced.

"Thank you, Kimiko-san." Yumi half smiled to the elder and again began to try to sit up. It was as if she had no muscle, no strength, not even enough to move her head...

"Please stay down, Minawa." The elder had returned to calling her by her family name, a habit Yumi had corrected the last time.

"Yumi." She informed the woman again, relaxing into the bed. She did not want to seem as though she could not sit up, but she could not. She was very weak and obviously needing to recover. Even her breathing was tired.

"You've been unconscious for three and a half months."

"Huh?" It was a whisper, barely audible.

How long? It was not abnormal to be out of it for week, sure, or to take half a month recovering, yes, or even to have a two month vacation because of a difficult and exhausting job... but never had she been completely unconscious for three and a half months! That meant she had even missed her own birthday but more so that she had skipped out on three months of training and possible jobs.

"It's a miracle you are not dead. I did not believe you were going to pull through; I would not have believed it. It's still hard to believe." The elder stated honestly. Yumi's surprised quieted; she agreed with that statement. She too had thought this was going to be the end finally, for once - not that she wanted to die, just that it was a normal risk.

"You had eight times the amount of the disease in you, all in multiple stages, some extremely developed. You did not recover nor reawake like the others. However, the cure was only found because of your sacrifice so the Suna council decided that you would be cared for until a natural passing... You have even been granted citizenship..." The elder made no mention to the fact the Jieti society, the bodyguard society the girl belonged to, had basically informed the Kazekage to notify them when she finally died and to send her ashes to them so they could be delivered for burial.

"Oh." It was the only thing she could think to say. Never had she stayed someplace long enough to be considered a citizen... She wasn't sure how she felt about it. Wandering from job to job was a part of her life's structure. Most people stayed in one or two villages in their life whereas after Kurokawa's death, she continually chose to keep moving.

"I do not know if your previous strength will return to you or even a normal person's strength. You barely had the strength for your heart to beat, let alone breathe... We had already given up on you awakening even but these last two months- you were finally stabilizing... You may not be able to have the strength to move on your own for a long time, maybe years, although given that you did recover it might not be impossible - you have stamina and a natural persistence." The elder's voice held little hope for she did not like to give false hope to those who were in impossible situations.

Yumi said nothing as she let the words sink in. She could not even get her head off of the bed. The elder did not believe her strength would return to even that of a villager's, and recovery was going to take time, maybe years... All of her daily structures, all of how she defined things, all the constants in her life were instantaneously being pulled out.

"Arrangements have already been made for you. This room and your attendants have already been financed and picked out. You will stay here however long it will take and if you become able to live outside of the wing, there will be assistants for you and a new place available. The council and Kazekage decided that, although I do not know if they believed you were going to wake..." The elder's voice now showed hope. The girl was going to be taken care of, no matter how weak or sick she was, they were not going to leave her unable, not after how it was the notes from her sacrifice that gave insight to the disease and a cure.

"Thank you..." Was all Yumi could manage, trying secretively to move. She could not lift a leg, her torso, or even her own head. Moving an arm, she found only a small range of motion before she felt too exhausted, too weak to go any further. She was immobile.

"I am going to inform them of your wake. I'm certain there is a number wishing to see you." Kimiko-sama nodded her head making some sort of mental note.

"Ah. Please..." Her voice was not very strong. It was not airy or horse like before, but she could tell she had not spoken in a long time. "can I have some time first?" She asked. She needed time to think everything through and weigh her decisions. She wanted to come to term with everything before interacting with others – how could she be professional, pleasant, or friendly with such a weight freshly thrust upon her.

"There is no difference if I inform them now or in a week... or two." The elder closed her eyes. No one, not even this previously jovial level-headed stubborn girl could instantly bounce back from such a shattering situation.

"Your attendants will introduce themselves to you once you've gotten a chance to gather your thoughts. The woman will help you with your basic needs, bathing, restroom, changing cloths... The man will help with the other ones, like placing you in a wheelchair and taking you to a window, sitting you up, or helping you eat and drink..."

Lifting a spoon, she probably could not lift a spoon... The restroom, someone would have to help her with the restroom... And washing... all those little things, all of them. She could not even lift her head.

"I... I understand. Thank you." She smiled anyway, out of habit, out of kindness to the elder. Her eyes were probably not smiling, but still she managed to form one on her lips. She did not feel like smiling.

"There's a button by your left hand; it will call your attendants. Once for Ran, Twice for Jiro. You should be able to press it." The elder's voice was stronger than her own. Yumi simply nodded her head, at least she could do that much... The elder woman left closing the door behind her.

Quietly, without a word, a whisper, a heave of breath, a sniffle, a heartbeat different, she let tears fall from her eyes. They ran down her face; she could not wipe them away even if she had wanted to.

After letting the tears come, and being angry, she tried again to sit up and move. She could not. How would she be useful and continue with her profession if she could not move? She could speak and read still – maybe she could find something off that. But, what was that? Who would hire for it and how did that really help anyone? She tried again to move. Frustrated and exhausted, she felt stupid and hurt, very stupid, idiotic, weak, hopeless, and stupid again... As she went through her condition more and more, Yumi started to get the realization that she needed to use the restroom...

She had a job once where she helped care for an elder. The elder lady had become paralyzed from the waist down. She use to try graciously not embarrass the elder and do the job with the utmost care to be considerate towards the woman's needs and need for privacy... She had smiled kindly in normal conversation with the woman making no mention to any of the other parts of the job of caretaking, always careful to never cause it to come to mind for anyone else. She had informed the woman that she hoped that one day, she too could do the best with a situation given to her... Oh Kami was she eating her fucking words...

She needed to pee.

She couldn't remember the last time she need help even just undoing a single article of clothing. She had always worn layers, only in fights would she move to something less modest only for the practicality of it. Yumi didn't mind physical bodies, she thought little of sex and figured most anything was natural. She never made a big deal out of anything for others… But she had always been proud of her stubbornness to still be able to take care of her own basic needs without help, even if she had broken an arm, leg, dislocated a shoulder, had ended up poisoned, or some other job-related mishap. Again frustration came over her. The elder woman who she had cared for once, popped into mind. She probably had been embarrassed and frustrated too. Still, it was hard to accept.

She really needed to pee...

Finally breaking down and giving in, she pressed the button once. At least she wasn't going to wet herself, not yet anyway.

Fuck.

Fuck.

Fuck.

…

Cursing was unprofessional – but it wasn't like she was on the job anymore. If anything, she was so ridiculously far from being able to do another anytime soon that cursing wasn't going to do shit in comparison. People would take a cursing bodyguard, but an immobile one!?

...

"Thank you." Yumi stated as her only acknowledgement for what had just happened, wanting to still be polite. She was very much embarrassed but doing her best to not show it. Ran was a very large woman and could pick her up like a child. Her own naturally small stature did not help in contradicting that. The woman, obviously a nurse for many-many years, towered over her with a scrutinizing eye.

"Hn - It's part of the job." The attendant stated in a deep clear voice. Her dark short calming blue hair did not match the fiery red eyes, although the amount of gel did. Her chest was huge making Yumi feel even more like a small under-developed child. Not that she didn't have breasts, but they were not so eye-catching large!

"Still... Thank you." Yumi repeated herself smiling a bit more naturally. She too had said many times that 'it's a part of the job' to others.

"Hn. No one thought you were going to awake. You're stronger than you look." The voice was criticizing but Yumi instantly heard the compliment and grinned. The woman did not smile back. "Jiro and I were told not to say anything about your condition, but that means you won't be able to leave this room or others will find out." Her red eyes were harsh, demanding, and strict.

"Heh... that is ok. I can't go anywhere anyway..." Yumi's heart broke at her own words. She literally could not leave, let alone get out of bed on her own... No, she could not even pick up her arm properly on her own or lift her head... how could Yumi give herself any hope that she would be able to get out of bed. Frustration instantly started to creep in on her; she was stronger than this!

"Once you rest a little, you will start physical therapy - most of that will be done by Jiro. I'll take care of your other necessities -"

"No need to go into it." Yumi cut her off. She really didn't want to be reminded of what just happened, let alone start thinking of all the future situations that were probably going to occur.

"Fine. You know how the buzzer works?" Ran demanded.

"Yes."

"Good. Once for me, Twice for Jiro. Until others are informed of you, you will remain here with no visitors. Got it? I'll let you sleep now." Ran finished with a nod informing Yumi she was to sleep.

Yumi truly had no intentions of just sleeping the days away but it was not as if she could do anything else on her own besides sleep, think, and push the button. Her nights consisted of tears, continuous attempts (exercises) to sit up or push off the wall, her days were semi-embarrassing situations and more attempts. She ate meals by a man sitting her up and feeding her. She made a small routine for herself, sitting in the morning, laying after lunch, sitting in the evening, and then bed for sleep. Of course she had to buzz for her positions to be changed.

Sometimes, she wished she had died but then she could only curse herself for not being thankful for still being alive. There were always those out there who had it worse, and all her smiles, thoughtful words, and advise to those she had helped were all coming back to her. Tears, frustration, hurt, anger, sadness, thankfulness, survivor's guilt, pride, stubbornness, determination, hope, hopelessness, frustration, tears, hurt, anger, sadness, thankfulness,... A vicious mental cycle seemed to occur daily, sometimes even hourly. She was supposed to be a Jieti-erito, one of the elite in the bodyguard society (a membership she mostly kept as credentials and access to jobs), and yet she felt no strength in her body, no ability to move...

Jiro was a long black haired man with very tan skin. He was tall and often wore a white long coat. His hazel eyes hid behind thick framed glasses and he had a very kind smile. He was the one who moved and fed her, also seeming like he had been doing this for years. When he had time, he would idly chat with her. Today was one of those days where he had extra time. Per her request, he had placed her in a chair. It leaned back slightly so that she would not fall forward. In the 9 days that had passed, they would chat often. He would tell her stories around anything she was asking about, avoiding topics she had not mentioned herself. Yumi knew he was being overly considerate of the topics for her sake. That made her secretly grit her teeth; she too had done such things but never thought she would be in such a position as this. Never thought there would be realities she hated and mourned over so much. Still she could only tap her feet, move her forearm, turn her head side to side, and do other small motions - far more than when she had first woken up but nothing compared to how she was when she jumped Suna's wall from what seemed like just a few weeks ago, to her at least.

"How-how's... How's... Um. How's Gaara? I... I mean... the Kazekage..." This was her first time asking about him since she had woken up over a week ago. Yumi was hesitating in asking about him, she knew he did not know she was awake despite being the Kazekage.

Jiro looked her over. She had already asked about Temari, Sakura, Ino, Shikamaru, Kankuro, Saruwatari-sama (who she referred to as Kyou-san), Fujimoto-sama (Kimiko-san), Akimoto (Yoshi), Ishimaru (Shigehito), and all the others she had known prior. She also would ask daily on how he himself and Ran were doing. Every time she saw them whether for meals, injections, examinations, to help her change positions, or for _personal_ things - she would almost always pleasantly say something, even if it was just a simple thank you. She was constantly keeping up polite ongoing conversation. But more impressive than that was she still smiled, just not always brightly.

He started to speak but paused. Ishimaru had mentioned once that the Kazekage and her had bonded while she was helping find a cure. According to the ninjas who watched her, they talked on the roof every night but no one knew exactly what was said or transpired between them because the guards were always relieved while the Kazekage was there. It was nothing inappropriate as they had been spied upon by the guards. A large number of rumors had erupted from the guards reports. It only added fuel to the fire when supposedly he visited her bedside nearly every day prior to the cure and every day after for several weeks. It was even stated that he had arranged for detailed updates to be given to him weekly on her status even though nothing had changed for over 3 months. It was not the Kazekage, however, who had given her citizenship - the suna elders so that if she woke, she would remain in Suna either as a future asset or an honored citizen for the Hokage of Konoha had acknowledged the girl's tenacity, strength, and contribution to the cure. And more so, if she died, there would be a place to bury her and give respect for the sacrifice.

"The kazekage?" Jiro repeated realizing time was passing between them. "I do not know very much. But people talk..." He doubted he should inform her of the rumors for she always acted with integrity. Furthermore, she was choosing to not inform anyone of her waking, thus if something was going on between them, she was not ready to face it with her new condition. He had seen it often where friendships, relationships, even marriages would struggle and sometimes break part if one ended up critically injured, in a different state of health, or even overly stressed. The hardship along with the major changes they went through sometimes ended up being too much. Couples that never fought would break out in tears, anger, or simply stop talking, unable to adapt to the changes and the hardship.

"The kazekage is supposed to be doing well. He, uh, he's actually been out in the village much more lately. He took the deaths of the sickness very hard and has been working to support the families who lost loved ones and help those who maybe ended up orphaned, alone, or without their job. We are also starting to prepare for the Chunin exams, which is a test for our and other village's young ninjas. They will be held here in less than a year. Our young ninjas are still going to take it, which will help everyone feel like we have finally recovered... The kazekage has to prepare for hosting so many people and ensuring their safety." Jiro smiled. He was not a ninja but he had friends who had chosen that path.

"Ah. It's good he's doing well. The village too... Maybe I'll get to see how many people come for this Chunin exam. I'll cheer for Suna of course..." Yumi gave another smile. Her eyes showed bitter sweet sadness. When people traveled for large events, the Jieti would get requests for bodyguards to escort them. She had done a few of those types of jobs, just in-between finding her own work.

"I'll take you around the village in the wheelchair and I'm sure they will try to get you good seats if you would like. The tournament is where the young ninjas showcase their skill and the nations show off and inspect the next generation. Plus there are multiple festivities and great things to eat." He smiled remembering happy thoughts. Yumi grinned instantly mirroring the same happiness.

"That would be fun." She commented. Jiro just smiled not entirely sure what to say next. She seemed so very positive and strong, and yet he could not believe she was fully ok with her current situation. They had said she was equal to the Kazekage, even able to breach the ultimate defense - supposedly. Now, the plague-disease had wreaked havoc on her nervous system, muscle integrity, oxygen capacity, blood flow, and even chakra points. Her body was coming back from near death, a complete shutdown and full loss of ability. While the major damage had been repaired, her strength was going to have to be rebuilt to even the most basic levels...

"Ah, could I just sit here a while. I'll signal for you or Ran when I'm ready. I just want to enjoy sitting alone for a bit. It's nice to not just look at the ceiling." She grinned, her voice pleasant but formal. She wanted time for her thoughts, to think, to... to just not have him there.

"Of course. If you want anything thing else, a book, more information, food, drink, just call for me." He spoke professionally. He knew she was politely asking him to leave.

Both he and Ran were to keep detailed notes on her. Physically, she was progressing even without physical therapy, obviously constantly trying to move her body. She had gone from barely turning her head and moving her hands, to full range of motion in her hands and neck. She moved her ankles, toes, wrists, and elbows. The rest of her body was also strengthening. They could tell she was trying to move constantly, repetitiously, indomitably. The strength in those muscles, while not enough for motion, was increasing. She also was gaining a stronger breath and her vitals were improving. She created her own routine, something he found easy to accommodate. Personally, he believed she was practicing meditation and chakra flows along with the physical exercises she was trying to preform, although neither he nor Ran had witnessed it. Mentally, she seemed fine, able to converse, reason, justify, understand, and be creative. The main issue was her emotional state. She only let them see her as pleasant, happy, cheerful, gracious, and fine. While they knew she struggled and even would cry, she did not express her frustrations or sadness in words giving them no insight into what she was thinking. Fujimoto-san believed it was because she had come to Suna as part of job and had not stopped her sense of professionalism yet, but he was starting to wonder if she simply did not show anyone that side of her.

Once he was gone, Yumi felt tears of anger come down her face again. In this seated position it would be even harder to wipe them away compared to when she was laying. Gravity was not a friend of hers anymore.

Anger overwhelmed her. These chunin exam-things were less than a year away, not half a year away or five months or a few months, but less than a year. That meant somewhere between 7 to 11.8 months away, and yet they thought naturally she would still need a wheelchair. Not just needing a wheelchair, but that she would need to be pushed in a wheelchair! Less than a year away and there would still be no independent mobility. She was one of the best in the bodyguard society, having participated in every 2 year tournament since she was 11 years old. Kurokawa had trained her day in and day out as she tried to pursue his profession. She had achieved an elite status at 13 and had been called in to assist as captain of their members for trade and transport protection duty during the great ninja war! While she did not usually highlight such attributes, trying to be a helpful person of hire (something Kurokawa would have wanted) - not just a bodyguard, it didn't mean they didn't exist! She trained anywhere from 2-8 hours a day when on a job and more so when in-between jobs. Her physical fitness was the strongest point of her confidence, and now that strength as gone. Second and third were the facts she was always friendly and trustworthy, which let her be hired for normal jobs as well (waitress, gardener, caretaker, messenger, cook) but still all those tasks needed some physical ability! How could she keep smiling with such bullshit as this! How the hell could they think she wasn't going to even be able to push herself!? Why had she smiled at him? That dumb-shit fucker!...

No, it wasn't his fault. It wasn't their fault. Was it hers? Defective, stupid, idiotic, imbecile... this all was her own doing, tempting fate all for four fucking coins. It would have been better if she had died... She should have just died! How many fucking other times didn't she die? Fuck this one was the worse, at least those times before she wasn't fucking unconscious for 3 fucking months... Fuck why didn't she just finally die this time!? Her temper flared.

No. She couldn't think like that. She knew she shouldn't think like this. She knew it was the wrong path to take... the wrong mindset to have. How many had she seen someone in the Jieti succeed one year and be broken or dead the next?

But still... Those crushing thoughts were in her head. Sometimes even small hopeful great ideas on how she could still die and leave this horrible nightmare would pop up in her mind. Small thoughts and internal voices reminding her how far she had fallen and how much better just dying would be.

But it wasn't. It wouldn't be. Yet it was so ridiculously hard, so overwhelming, so impossible. She had no living family members or friends who dropped by constantly. She longed for something like that and at the same time was thankful no one like that could see her like this... She always wondered what it would be like to have those things. It wasn't like she had a community... but still, there were people who knew her, people she liked to see once in a while, people she would randomly catch up with, those in the Jieti Society... - to just give up would be cruel to them and to herself, and she hated cruelty. This was hell but it was a living hell. Dying contained no hope nor chance, she knew that. She just felt so hopeless sometimes that it seemed like a such a good idea to just end it all. But she didn't want to die, not really. To how many others had she once said "at least you aren't dead." Her own words caused her internal frustration, but they were the truth.

"At least I'm not dead..." She reminded herself out loud in the same tone she had said to them.

In a wheelchair, being unable to push herself, in 7-11.8 months from now. Could she at least sit up then? Eat food on her own? Point at something with her whole arm out? 7 to 11.8 months was a long time from now. Who the fuck was he to decide she would need to be pushed then? Fuck she was going to accomplish something, she didn't know what, but fuck there had to be something she could be able to do by then!

Yumi tried to lift one leg up as high as she could go; trying for higher than she could go. Then she tried the other, high, as high as she could go, higher. _One_. The first leg, then the other. _Two_. First, second. _Three_. First, second. _Four... Five... ...Six... ...Seven... ...Eight... .. ... Nine... ... ... Ten... ... ...Eleven... ... ...Twelve... ... ... ...Thirteen..._

Her legs, though she tried with all her might, barely moved each time. Tears, tiredness, and pathetic attempts, and counting. Fifty, Kurokawa would have instantly asked for fifty wanting her to give in and accept that it would be too hard to succeed - wanting her to take another, 'better', path, thus she was going to do seventy-five damn it.

_... ... ... ... ... ... ... Twenty-six... ... ... ... ... ... ... .. ... Twenty-seven... ... ... ... ..._

* * *

**Please Review or PM - suggestions, comments, or support is appreciated! :)  
**


	9. Chapter 9: Letters

"Minawa." Kyou addressed her.

"Yumi." She corrected instantly.

"Yumi-san."

"Yumi"

"We would like you to start a journal. Physical therapy is not the only thing you will need to go through, but counseling as well. You are going to be struggling everyday and you will be examined frequently. You will have little privacy and this not just apart of some job that you are doing." Kyou paused as if to collect his thoughts and then continued...

"We feel as though you will be at risk emotionally and mentally. Not even some of our finest ninjas can survive a loss like this one. You have gone through an extreme situation. Given your status, we believe it best you write down everything you are feeling and thinking daily, maybe even hourly." He explained. Yumi studied him carefully. The only notebook she had ever kept was around her jobs, in regards to payments, job history, references, debts, or side notes. He was expecting her to write her own personal thoughts, the things she wasn't saying or fully admitting even to herself, onto paper in a book... that they could read.

"No. That's not needed." She replied shortly. She did not like the idea of them reading it at all.

"Minawa." His tone held authority. He was not going to simply drop the subject.

"Yumi" She responded firmly.

"As your doctor, I need you to recognize the mental struggle you are going through now. This will not be a short fight, you will continue to struggle far longer than you have before. You will not be sitting up in a week time frame, not a month's, maybe not even half a years, maybe not a years... You've lost nearly all your chakra and energy and your body while cured is extremely weakened, not just the diseases but from our trial cures on you too. It would take a forbidden life transfer jutus to return you to your previous status and the only one who knew that in our village has already used it, sacrificing their life... You do not have visitors asking about you, good friends, or family here to support you. We demand you write every one of your thoughts for it will be a tool in you overcoming this situation and making the best out of it." Yumi's eyes flashed at his words They were thinking she wasn't trying her best!?

"The best!? What do you think would be making the best of _this_? Of me having to be a bed all day, _everyday,_ or in a chair?" She firmly questioned, eyes unyielding. She didn't pause to let him respond but instead answered for him.

"My writing in a book isn't going change any of this. Isn't the best for me to accept that this is what happened and, I dunno, still be positive? Isn't it making the best of it by still trying to converse with others, saying hi to you every time I see you, trying for something more, or just doing what I can with what I have?" She drilled, obviously angered by his choice of words. Still, she did not pause but kept going on the same point -

"Isn't it making it the best that I'm excited when I can move just my hand a little bit more, even though I use to do one arm headstand pushups? Or that I will not give up on my hopes? Isn't it overcoming this by still trying to relate to others, make relationships, and just be a part of life, even though I'm completely immobile? " Yumi snapped her rebuttel back to him.

Kyou paused taken back. He knew the girl had a strong stubborn streak but she would always just ask for a moment alone whenever her eyes started to set into a glare. Never before had she snapped at anyone of them quite like this. She had not shown her sharp tongue nor a temper. But they did suspect it was there... He knew she had to have at least one of those for he could tell something fiery was hiding underneath her kind smile and professional demeanor. As he himself had stated - she was no longer on a job, which also meant she did not have to be professional towards him anymore. He calmed himself knowing he could not met her with force as she wasn't going to back down plus all of her statements were true, she was taking the situation far better than any before.

"By all pretenses, you are taking your situation with great stride and grace, however looks can be deceiving. You will keep a journal and be seen by a psychologist. Without a support system, your own thoughts will be your greatest advantage or your destruction." His eyes informed her that he stood firmly behind this idea. Honestly, Saruwatari had never been able to convince any Suna ninja to write daily, some would scribble words, others write mission plans, but all refused to utilize a journal for it what it could be worth. All of them had a lesser loss than she, keeping more abilities and yet many of them ended up failing at accepting the loss and their new lives. A good number did not survive the transition... He, as her doctor, wanted her to succeed thus he believed she needed to do this - that they should have done this.

"I'll write letters instead." Yumi retaliated with an alternative. "You said, I'm without a support system, right? So, I will write daily but in the form of letters which then is also support system... I enjoyed talking to the Kazekage on the roof, Ino in the offices, Sakura too, and there's a couple other people I might be able to write to. I'll need their address though, and I'll write, but only as letters." Yumi's eyes hardened as he studied her. She was stubborn and while she knew he meant for the best, she was not going to write in a journal like he wanted.

"Fine, letters." He caved and then continued on,

"I'll have Jiro bring you their addresses, paper and pen. I'm glad you are doing well enough to be so bull-headedly stubborn, but you should know, I am the lead medical ninja here. My word is law and Fujimoto controls the hospital that your attendants are being borrowed from." Letters, she would remember that they were being read. Her own thoughts, where her own, and although they might become her downfall, she did not like the idea of others waywardly reading them.

"Yes, Saruwatari-sama." She smiled sweetly at him. Saruwatari had a feeling that her smile was more of an announcement of a win than an agreement.

"Fujimoto and I will be informing the Kazekage of your consciousness tomorrow. You will be able to begin physical therapy and will be put on a normal routine after that."

"I know. I've kept count."

"Good. You'll have your addresses tomorrow afternoon. I expect to see constant letters being sent out by you."

"Yeah." She smiled kindly as he then concluded the conversation and awkwardly wished her a goodnight. Her number one offense and defense had always been a good smile, even immobile she could at least do that...

With him gone, Yumi's mind started thinking of what she was about to write. She would need to counter anything those two would say else she would get looks of pity, something she did not believe she could stomach. If they sent out letters to Sakura and Ino, that would be even worse. They would probably write hopeless prognosis's. Every three days Kyou or Kimiko examined her and so far they would never show a single smile or sign of hope during it. Of course, she would try to get them to smile, to try to see if there was more hope, but all they would do was scribble, sigh, and state 'you are slowly improving'. It frustrated her, for their version of improvement was nothing compared to her own. To her, improvement would be sitting up, to them, but to them that was a fucking miracle. Struggle wasn't the word for what she was going through... Hell was.

They wanted to know what she felt exactly. They didn't like her smiling and chatting idly, covering up what was beneath the surface. But was boiling under her skin was anger, sadness, frustration, a wish for death, a want for life, and a feeling of hopelessness. None of those she wanted to admit too loudly for none of those she wanted to be remembered for nor did she want to accidentally ingrain them into herself. Why let such monsters win? Write them onto paper? She'd write. She'd write, if they wanted something written.

What could a cripple do to be something other than nothing? Yumi's mind spiraled downward. How she defined herself normally was not _this_. There was some that was still the same: cheerful, friendly, witty, stubborn, but the other ways: fast, strong, able-bodied, were not even close anymore. How could she forgive herself for losing parts of her own definition? She felt anger towards herself at times, how could she write a journal just to herself and not get consumed by that anger? The anger that she had somehow failed... She knew what she would have written, if it was just to herself -

_Dear Yumi,_

_You failed yourself. You fucked up. And just what was the point of competing for membership last year? You didn't even use the credentials for this one! Seriously, you knew one day you would not defy death. You knew this! And yet, you recklessly threw away all that you had worked so hard to gain. Plus, you didn't even do it for a legit Jieti requested job! What a joke! Yumi, the sleeping person. Yumi, who can only talk. Yumi, the hopeless. Yumi, the stupid. Why did you not just let yourself die? _

_Signed, Your bitter self... _

_P.S. They want to know this side of you, why not show it? It's not like you have any value. Why fake being good when you are worth nothing? Just show how pathetic you truly are, it'd be easier on everyone. Then they can see the real you, the one who's not worth anything._

He had wanted her to keep a journal... these thoughts were bad enough in her head, she did not want to see them transcribed on paper. She wouldn't. She had to redefine herself, she had to keep trying - she didn't want the monsters inside her mind to win. They didn't before, they won't this time, and she won't let them the next time either... Fuck no!

...

_Dear Kazekage, _

_This is actually Jiro's writing. He is one of the attendants assigned to me. As it turns out, my hands lost some dexterity so my handwriting isn't legible. More like a black ink mark across the paper or I just drop the pen. I have not been doing finger exercises but will be starting now. I'm sure you were informed the news yesterday of me being awake. I'm very far behind on my training and exercises, but I finally get to start physical therapy. I hope we can still talk like we did before on the roofs using these letters - well I mostly talked. I also hope things are better for you now. What do you do on a normal day? Are you glad your villagers are back in the village?_

_I think I am going to pick up origami to work on my hands.  
- Yumi._

_._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_._

_Ino-san! (ok, Ino)_

_I'm really hoping you haven't heard the news yet, but I'm awake. See I did not die. Told you so. Yumi 9, Death 0. Yeah, this is my 9th near death experience, possibly 15th depending on your definition of 'near' death... This one is going to take me the longest to recover from... They wanted me to keep a journal. I hope you don't mind if I write you instead. Did you know your Shikamaru is going to be a father. I hear it's going to be a girl!?. Do you know if they are looking at names? Are they going to be living in suna or kohona? Do ninjas get married? Jiro told me ninjas get married, but I told him to write it anyway since I was asking you, then I told him to write this - he's shaking his head... Right Jiro's the one writing this, I am working on my writing ability at the moment._

_Do you have any good physical therapy exercises I can do? I think I'm going to practice drawing and origami. I want my hands to work right first. I'm also working daily on sitting up. I make Jiro place me into a push up position, where I mostly lay on the floor pretending to do pushups, then I tell him to place me on my back with my feet against the wall, gravity brings my feet down towards my torso then I "try" to bring it back up- (Please tell her this isn't good for her body in this condition - Jiro). They feed me often here. Ran does my hair every day. I told her I'm not going to cut it while here, maybe it will end up as long as yours._

_Are you doing well? I hope you are. _

_- Yumi_

_(Please make no comment to the extra notes in this letter, Thank you.)_

_._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_._

_Dear Sakura,_

_What do you normally do in Kohona or are you often sent out on ninja missions? As an Jieti member we are either taking jobs or not, and when we aren't it's a vacation. Do you get vacation between ninja jobs or is there more work in the village? I'm now a suna citizen, they did that while I was out. This is Jiro's handwriting. I'm am drawing, poorly, trying to do oragami which is more like folding paper into unidentifiable scrunches, and am doing multiple finger exercises. I should be personally writing you soon (please inform her these things take time - Jiro). _

_What books do you read? I'm currently reading about the history of Suna. I can turn the pages with the book on my lap once I'm seated. I've been reading by a window so I can enjoy the sun. It's nice watching the village below. What does kohona look like? Maybe one day I'll get a chance to see it._

_I truly hope you are well,_

_- Yumi_

_(Please make no comment to the extra notes in this letter, Thank you.)_

_._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_._

_Kazekage,_

_Jiro again, writing for __Minawa __Yumi. I hear your sister will be having a girl. Congratulations. I hope everything else is good with your family. How is Kankuro and his puppets? Is he inviting you out for drinks, like you told me he did before? I'm not allowed to drink (please don't encourage drinking- Jiro). _

_Just so you know, they had wanted me to write a journal instead of these letters - though it's Jiro writing and I'm speaking... That would have been awful and I think the letters are a much better idea. So, you will be recieving a fair amount of them. I rather be writing to someone than just myself, kinda like the roof._

_Honestly, the physical therapist isn't helping (he is doing everything in his ability). They make me see a psychologist who tells me I am masking everything with a smile, I asked him how I am supposed to act then and he said be myself... which if myself is someone who smiles when struggling then... I don't understand what he is wanting. I almost feel like he wants me to say I'm helpless - but I have thought it over many times, and I think I would have made the same choice, meaning it was my choice that caused this not some helplessness... And technically, this is better than death so I should be grateful, or I am at least trying to be. (We believe she is masking her emotions which later on will make it impossible for her to truly recover and possibly lead to suicidal tendencies... We would just like her to be honest with us)._

_I am sure you have heard by now I may have rolled myself off the bed. While I am very pleased, the medical ninjas were not because of the small thump (she could not catch herself and is lucky she did not break something). They've now put up a bar and have made it so I can't practice my exercises at night. Do you still work on your sand jutsu's at night? They have strict hours here and do not allow for training between 8pm and 7am (if she does not get proper sleep, she will never recover...). I actually am not allowed to train for the moment till I "heal" from the fall (she may have seriously injured herself or caused internal bleeding) So now I'm working harder on origami and have included a fan for Temari though I believe she is in Kohona, or so I've been told. I'm also drawing and practicing writing, so you will receive many more letters hopefully from me personally. _

_Take care!_

_Yumi_

_(Please make no comment to the extra notes in this letter, Thank you.)_

* * *

"You should write today. You told Fujimoto you would yesterday and your therapist." Jiro informed her as he wheeled her down the hallway. They were going to the common room where all those in this wing could come to converse, look out the window, or just be out of their rooms for awhile. There were cards, paper, pens, books, newspapers, and even puzzles, sometimes they said they would have events or speakers people could watch or listen to.

Jiro had noticed that Yumi would make small conversations with anyone within a 9 foot radius from her, even those who seemed unapproachable. Despite the girl's handicap, she focused more on others than herself, a strong coping mechanism that again left them to wonder what her actual thoughts and mindset was. Today he moved her over by the window farthest away from others. He did not wish for her to be isolated, but they had strict directions and she wasn't following them.

"Who are we writing to today?" He asked pen and paper out sitting beside her.

"I want to write today. You can go help your patients." Yumi half glared. He had placed her over here on purpose. She was finding herself becoming suspicious of the medical personnel. They were not pushing her very hard, they constantly told her it's ok to cry and be angry, they gave her medication that she wasn't sure about, and they kept re-bringing up the journal concept. Worse than all of those, she was on "bed rest". How someone who can only roll over could be on bedrest was beyond her. It took her 3 weeks from waking up to be able to do it and now with their restrictions it was slowing her attempts at improving. Frustration.

"Paper." She held out her hand and then instantly grinned knowing he was going to give in to her demand. Reluctantly he gave it to her. "Pen." She held it out again.

She sat with a wooden writing lap table and began to write. Again, and again, she found herself crumpling papers and starting over. Secretly she was exercising her legs and tightening and releasing her core muscles. Just because she could not move, did not mean she could do nothing. The fuckers weren't going to stop her.

_._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_._

_Dear Sakura,_

_This is my handwriting. I hope you received my last letter. I have included a picture of a cat. It is a horrible picture and my writing is not good. These are both frustrating, but at least Jiro is no longer correcting my speech._

_Hope all is well,_

_- Yumi_

_._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_._

_Dear Ino_

_This is my handwriting. It is horrible. I will get better. Jiro is getting me practice sheets for children. Maybe I can get sent back to kindergarten. I was home schooled before so that would be new. Were you home schooled?_

_- Yumi_

_._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_._

_Dear Gaara,_

_This is my handwriting. Sorry for short letter._

_- Yumi_

Finally finishing the letters, she made sure each and everyone was sealed prior to giving them to Jiro. It was then she decided to write more letters. She would seal them so that they wouldn't know what was inside or how much or little she had actually written. The bed rest did not have an offical end date, but it depressed her nonetheless as it was nearly the 1 month mark from when she woke. One month of hell... But at least there were some nice people in hell, like Kohaku and Maya, some of the other patients in the wing.

* * *

_._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_._

_Dear Gaara..._

_I've been thinking about what I'm going to do now. I hope you stick by what you said about not needing to hire me - I don't consider you a potential client and I'll be angry if anyone hires me out of pity. Still, I need to start thinking about what I'm going to do while working on getting my strength back. I've never gone this long without a job, even when I was on "vacation" I always picked up some small job here or there..._

_I have made some "friends" here, Kohaku and Maya who are also patients. I try to talk to them every day. Maya was once a ninja but had a mental break and now has a mental illness. I don't mind that, I think she's very strong for what she struggles with. Maybe I can learn from her and become just as strong._

_I'm sure you are busy, so I hope it is at least going as smoothly as possible,_

_- Yumi_

_._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_._

_Gaara,_

_I'm still on bed rest...I miss being so exhausted that I had to let myself just fall to lay beside you on the roof. Most days here I don't feel that tired, just frustrated. _

_- Yumi _

_._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_._

_Gaara,_

_I saw your brother the other day. He was here visiting another ninja in the critcal care wing and Jiro was pushing me through the halls. I have a routine about which wings I visit on which days - it makes it easier for the days to pass. Honestly he seemed surprised that I was interested in talking to him. Did Kyou say something to you guys about not interacting with me yet? I wish he hadn't. _

_- Yumi _

_PS. Just so you know, technically, I'm "grounded" because of a small incident with your brother, stairs, and my wheelchair... I've never been grounded before, but from what they told me it doesn't make sense to ground someone who has difficulty moving anyway. I think I should get a free pass._

_._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_._

_Dear Kankuro_

_It's good you are going to Kohona for a little while; Ran is still very upset. But please do visit again. I enjoyed myself. You pushing me down the stairs was a riot. Though the staff did yell at us pretty loudly. _

_I think we should try our escape again, maybe out a window next time. However do not bring up about who hired me. I will not tell. We should talk about other things instead. _

_I hope you have a fun time in Kohona, Say hi to Sakura for me!_

_- Yumi_

_._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_._

_Gaara_

_Question: How long does it take for a letter to reach Suna from Kohona?_

_- Yumi_

_._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_._

_Gaara,_

_Do you think they received my letters?_

_- Yumi _

* * *

_Dear Yumi,_

_I could not believe your letters when I first got them. I am very happy to hear you are awake and well. You were near death but hanging on when we left to return to Kohona. I am so very glad you did not die. Yes. I know about Temari and Shikamaru. Temari is currently here in Kohona, poor Shika is not doing well with his fiancee but weddings are hard work and he just needs to man up. I have not heard of any names, but I'm sure Temari will have a strong opinion. Shika complains as normal but I can tell he is very happy. They will be getting married in Kohona actually, the date is not set yet due to some differences of opinion. It sometimes is like a war zone here. _

_I do not know of many physical exercises, I have not been a medical nin as long as Sakura but I will do my best to find some for you! I have sent you an origami book for making flowers. My family owns a flower shop and sometimes we do paper flower bouquets. They are very beautiful. Sai has drawn me flowers many times, I think flowers that do not die are very romantic. Maybe you can practice making these, Temari would probably appreciate them if you are able to. Please be careful with the exercises, your body is probably still recovering. You put it through a lot to help us, that was impressive. _

_Your friend,_

_- Ino_

_._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_._

_Yumi-chan,_

_It is hard to believe you are awake after having seen how you were before. I am glad. I also received the letter with your own handwriting. Ino said she's sending you an origami book. I have sent you a few books. One specifically is about desert herbs and healing remedies, another is my favorite romance novel that I hope you like._

_Life in Kohona is normal, it's been a hard adjustment after the war. I use to be in love with one of my old teammates. I still find myself grieving for him, not just for losing him but for how things ended up. I do not know if you knew about the war being from another area and background, but many of us died. We are all still adjusting, together. Most days I am working in the hospital helping with rounds or under our Hokage, who is the one who helped create the cure. The hokage is a dangerous woman to work under - never tell her this. Not only will she kill you with a punch, she will find a way to work you to death. Some days I try to get a mission just to escape from her. She is relentless. You will meet her in person within the year for the Chunin exams will be in Suna and we are all going to attend._

_Here are photos of myself, Naruto, Sai, and Kakashi. And the whole gang. I wrote everyone's names by them so you will know who Ino and I talk about. These are pictures of Kohona too. Unlike Suna it is very green. I do not know if I could live in a desert. You stated once you grew up in the mountains? What made you leave?_

_I look forward to your letters,_

_- Sakura_

Yumi re-read the two letters multiple times, grinning ear to ear. This was a moment that she felt truly happy. The incident of rolling over, while making her happy had asterisks to it regarding the fact she previously could not roll over, and she still was working on sitting up. The incident with Kankuro trying to help her escape, while hilarious, again had a preface of her being handicapped and no longer able. But this, this was something that had little to do with her condition. She had made new acquaintances beyond the time frame of a job. This was something she would have been just as happy with before. Grinning, for a moment, she felt as if the world was ok again.

_._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_._

_Sakura, Ino,_

_I hope you do not mind me writing you both at once. Thank you very much for the gifts! I will use them often. I am reading much more than I was when I first sent you the letters and am becoming very good at origami. I am even trying to teach Maya an old nin who has a mental illness and severe tremors. The suna medical nin and I are not on the same page as to where I think I should be and what I think I should be doing. They think my standards are too extreme, but I don't know how else to think. I use to train for 8 to 10 hours a day. When I'm not on a job I practice trying to get better, to enjoy the task, just to see what I can do. Now, I'm not doing any of that. I still get to converse with people, that I like._

_Kankuro is in Kohona now. I assume the wedding is going to be there? Is the Kazekage going to go? Are you two going to the wedding? The last time I went to a wedding I was a bodyguard for the groom. I enjoyed watching the festivities. What are you two going to wear? Do you have dates? Will there be dancing? What about drinks or food? It's alot to cook for such an event._

_I am thankful you two wrote me. I'll write you again separately. I just wanted to say thank you, I'm very happy for your letters._

_- Yumi_

_._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_._

_Kazekage,_

_Ino and Sakura wrote back to me! I did not think they would send me gifts, but they did. I've expanded my orgami thanks to Ino. I'm even making a profit! I have paper flowers for sale at all the hospital wing entryways and someone bought the first one yesterday! Maybe I can expand this to other locations. _

_I've also convinced Kyou to let me sleep on a futon on the floor, this way I can roll and crawl myself around. They moved me recently into this new room which has a bit more space but more importantly has windows. I am considering starting a window garden. Maybe I can find away to work that into some sort of profit or benefit too..._

_- Yumi_

_._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_._

_Gaara-san,_

_I'm bored. I'm sending you multiple letters because I feel like they are opening up and writing every one of my letters. I seal them before they leave the room. I'm also starting to wonder if these letters are a bother to you. I don't mind chatting idly when you have the ability to leave or when you give me the look, but with letters I do not know if I am creating a back log of work for you or not..._

_- Yumi_

_._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_._

_Kazekage,_

_I have proven they are opening the letters. I may have also written inappropriate things to you to prove it, but since I was right you did not get such a letter. It was funny - nothing bad, I promise. Kyou is rather irate currently though. On the one hand, he is always serious. Still, lately, I think he's been overly disgruntled about something, but I do not know what. _

_I hope all is well. I have not heard from you. _

_- Yumi_

_._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_._

_Gaara_

___Is this a bother to you?_

___- Yumi._

* * *

**_Thanks for reading. Next chapter focuses on Gaara! Please review if you have a chance! _**

**_ Thank you to MadamRed for reviewing! :)_**

**_Oh, any ideas why Yumi may be writing Gaara more than anyone else, or why there are so many rumors regarding Gaara being interested on Yumi!? What did they talk about all those nights on the roof? What do you think?_**


	10. Chapter 10: Dear Gaara

_Kazekage-sama,_

_I know I write you often and I really do not wish to be an inconvenience to you. You have a lot of work to do, especially between your own family, the village, and the Chunin exam. _

_I have others that I am writing so I'm going to stop writing you for awhile. This way I can work on my exercises more too. Also, you probably have a far greater amount of extra work too, and you might be traveling so it will work in both of our favors... _

_Thank you for receiving the letters up to now! :)_

_Minawa_

_..._

_... _

...

Gaara sat at his desk. Saruwatari Kyou had just stated he needed an appointment as soon as he was available _asap_. The note was rushed and demanded attention. Something was not right. Closing his eyes, Gaara wondered what. No new ninjas had been admitted to any of the medical wards and there were no general health cases that seemed to be out of the ordinary. Briefly he let his mind wonder if it was about Minawa Yumi.

A month and a half had already passed since he heard the news. Saruwatari and Fujimoto had both stood before him explaining she had awoken. Not only that, but she had been awake for _two_ weeks. Initially he had stated he would see her, but they had stopped him explaining she was bedridden and needing time to process her new condition. They informed him she was going to write letters to work through everything, although they did not agree it was the best outlet, it was better than none. He was to not visit until she wrote him so that they did not accidently cause a mental break. She was going to write himself, Ino, Sakura, and maybe others. But, no letters came.

He could not fault her on not wishing to write him. He was the Kazekage and had unable to do anything for her, in fact his inability was part of the reason she ended up doing what she did. Gaara had summed it up to the fact she did not wish to see him. Nonetheless, he had used his sand eye a few times to see her. She seemed to smile when interacting with her attendants; she also cried when alone. It was as Saruwatari and Fujimoto had stated, she could not walk nor stand. Her female attendant had to help her to use the restroom (he had accidently stumbled upon her calling the attendant and informing her of the situation... he had abruptly undid the jutsu). Maybe there was hope and that what Saruwatari was requesting to see him about. Maybe she had recovered...

"Saruwatari is here, sir." Asami, his secretary stated with a soft voice and smile. Her amber locks of hair floated as she walked in. She always came into his office, even when all she needed to do was tell those outside to come in. He found that her entrance ahead of them sometimes made those who were more nervous to meet with him, calmer.

"Yes, thank you. Please close the door behind you." He automatically replied in a monotone voice void of emotion. Asami glanced at the Kazekage with a knowing smile, she knew what to do and took no offense to the emotionaless tone of his voice nor the fact he did not fully look up from his paperwork. She had been his secretary for a year and a half now and knew most of his mannerisms as Kage. Many women still asked him about the job, even when knowing the position was currently filled wanting to be as close as she was. Asami took pride in her special spot in his life. She was the closest to him, second only to Matsuri (and his own family, maybe few others). This was a spot she would fight for and let no one take. Along with her paperwork and schedule management skills, she had even learned when he wanted tea, would forget to take lunch, stayed late, came in early, or even little things like this - closing a door for a private important conversation.

"Of course, Kazekage-sama." She bowed to him, the leader of Suna, a man she secretly admired. She would give up this place to no one.

The man walked in as she left, instantly the Kazekage's focused on him. Saruwatari had no such smile. The air around the senior medical nin was ominous. His eyes showing acrimony. Gaara had a bad feeling about this. It was not like when he was first informed of the sickness spreading nor when the dire state of Suna had been declared, this seemed worse and almost personal.

"Kazekage-sama." Only the words were respectful, the tone was short and jarring.

"Saruwatari..." He acknowledged him, uncertain to the exact situation. This was not like the senior medical nin, normally he knew when something had gone terribly wrong.

"Kazekage - when someone sends you over twenty letters it would be courteous to reply at least once. And especially given the situation and sacrifice, I would assume you would reply more than that. However I understand that you are busy and more pressing matters may not be leaving you with even the couple of minutes it takes to put pen to paper. But, if nothing else, you have public relation committee members and assistants who could easily reply back for you. I cannot understand nor accept your disregard for someone who risked themselves to try to assist us and even saved your sister!" He challenged the Kazekage, enraged that not one letter had been written to her.

At first, he thought the Kazekage had other things. But it was now 6 weeks since her first letter. She religiously wrote him 3-4 times a week, writing no one else as much. Most letters were small, one was a trick to oust them for reading it, but they were the only outlet she showed another emotion besides happiness and tenacity. The young woman pushed herself more than her therapists often leaving her open to vulnerabilities, bruises and the emotional turmoil of the realization she was not advancing to her own extreme standards. He knew he was risking his career in criticizing the Kazekage but he just could bring himself to accept his discard of her service. While she was not a ninja, she still deserved respect for what she had done and loss.

"What are you speaking of?" He had never seen the medical nin like this. Normally the man was always respectable even if he would refuse certain orders due to medical ethics. Gaara was certain he was talking about Minawa Yumi, but he knew nothing of any type of letters. Kankuro had bumped into the girl when visiting another ninja in that wing and had stated that_ "she seemed to be doing well - smiling a lot anyway and very talkative."_ He was doing exactly as they had told him, waiting for her to initiate since she would need time for coming to terms with everything. He had thought she was just taking time...

"I have not received any letters." He admitted to the medical nin who's eyes changed to skeptical and puzzlement.

"All your letters have been personally delivered over here, not mailed. There has been at least 3 a week, some weeks more." He assured the confused Kazekage. The Kazekage shook his head no.

"Kazekage-sama!" He realized his dire mistake, his tone frantic to apologize. "My apologizes, I thought you had become too busy. I was certain they were all being delivered!"

"No, if I were doing what you had suspected, I would want you to correct me. Thank you." He reaffirmed the man. He had never seen this side of Saruwatari before had had not been corrected like that since Elder Chiyo.

"Please know, I take this matter seriously. I will immediately look into this and resolve it." Gaara's own tone now mirrored Saruwatari's initial one. He remembered how easily she had jumped his sand wall, how she had thrown her hands up in the air informing them she was not here to attack, and how she exhaustedly threw herself down on the roof after each day - chatting to him incessantly. He had thought she did not wish to communicate with him who was the Kazekage in the village that had caused her such a loss. If she had been writing him, every week since the beginning... just where had those _specially_ delivered letters gone?

"Yes Kazekage-sama. My apologizes again. Thank you." The words automatically fell out of Saruwatari. It was all he could say, those instant replies. The Kazekage was clearly infuriated and Saruwatari prayed he would not be the focus of his anger.

Once Saruwatari left, Gaara's mind instantly jumped to Yaritori, the head of public correspondences. Yaritori would often keep multiple letters from him, obsessive fans, people who still blamed him for casualties, people who still saw him as a demon, letters written as school assignments... Yaritori was in charge of safely opening, inspecting, categorizing, delivering to him or replying for him in for all incoming mail. He and Yaritori had this conversation before, over certain letters not getting to him. The man in charge of the mailing system felt it was his personal responsibility to manage all the letters, often times without direction from others or notification to the Kazekage. Gaara could feel irritation rise up as he remembered the previous conversation about this exact same topic!

The kazekage walked out his office. The air instantly thickened; no one dared to approach nor make eye contact. Gaara walked briskly down the hallways heading straight for the mail sorting room. He did not pause, but mentally reminded himself he was the Kazekage and could not simply fire the man without hearing his justification first.

"Yaritori." His voice insensitive. An older man's dark eyes flashed up from a letter instantly. The Kazekage was present and something was not right.

"Please, leave us for a moment." Yaritori cleared the room recognizing the start of a private, sensitive, grim conversation. He was the manger of this department was readying to defend, counter, or explain any decision or give insight and suggestions. His mind ran through threats, grievances, and other bleak topics that had come into the room recently through the letters.

"Where are the letters of Minawa Yumi and why have they not made it to my desk - or why did you not at least reply to them?" Although his voice did not show his vexation, his eyes burned into Yaritori.

"Minawa..." Yaritori repeated the name rapidly opening a locked filing cabinet. To not give the Kazekage a letter he was expecting or to not reply to a letter that needed a response were both great errors. For the Kazekage to imply both had happened, was dangerous. "M-I-N-A-W-A, correct?"

The Kazekage's eyes told him yes and that he should have instantly known the name. Something was up.

"We have no letters from a Minawa Yumi." He declared to the Kazekage instantly.

"I was informed they were delivered directly, specially, from the hospital ward..." The Kazekage studied him, staring unblinkingly and giving no hint to his thoughts other than this was a serious issue.

"If it had no mailing address, it would have not come here - it would have gone to one of your offices through the internal route. I do not know it exactly, but I would assume to an assistant or a secretary." Yaritori answered him. The kazekage's eyes hardened but did not move from him.

The kazekage waited. His eyes set on Yaritori. He knew the man's pride and his micromanaging habits. He kept his cynical look and continued to wait keeping his poker face. Through the years, he learned waiting would often cause many to begin speaking with a different story, a defense, or more information. Yaritori was not immune.

"Kazekage-sama. The only hospital letters we receive are children's, some ninjas, or suspects' that need to be tested a second time just in case something was missed at the hospital. Since the sickness, we haven't received any of those. If this Minawa Yumi has been writing you and she was not a threat, the letter should have been tested at the hospital and then sent through the internal channels. I can check with the secretaries, attendants, and administration assistants." He offered. After the last conversation with the Kazekage, Yaritori had become more conscious of what letters he was holding back or not summarizing to the Kage. The previous kage had not been as interested in the mail as the current one was. The kazekage's eyes were no longer as intense but still he was displeased.

"Thank you Yaritori for your honestly and offer. However, I'll be taking care of this matter myself." He emphasized to the older man.

Gaara left without the answer he wanted. He went through a list of people who could be responsible for this. Over twenty letters had been sent by her and not one made it to him.

His mind flashed back - It had been a couple days since they were trying their test with her. That day he had just gotten the new death toll and among those names were those who had come to rescue him back when he had died. He was on the water tower that night, remembering the shock of seeing their faces after waking up (and his confusion on being awake). He remembered their cheer and worry. Now, they were gone. They were nowhere near the age of Chiyo. If it hadn't been for this sickness, they would have lived long lives. He, their kage, had failed them... He was failing everyone.

"What's wrong?" He recognized her voice instantly. He had found her on the roof multiple times, since the first night, and every time he was within earshot - she would talk to him. Tonight, he had purposely come here to be away from others and just be alone with his thoughts and the weight that was on his shoulders... She obviously had not taken the hint like the others had.

He did not feel like justifying her foolish question with an answer. What was not wrong? She watched him ignore her and simply crouched down to sit. She hacked as she moved, causing him to eye her. She was giving up her health to allow them to experiment on her, something he felt guilt towards as she was not from the village nor did she owe it anything. It was preposterous to go through such hardship just for some payment; no amount of money made death worthwhile.

"If you ever want to hire someone - especially a body guard - I'm your man! Eh, female..." She grinned, then realized her mistake at calling herself a guy and corrected herself. He had informed her that he had no need for a bodyguard, nor cook or maid, and he had no children that needed caring for. Ever since then, she made it a repeated joke knowing he wasn't interested in hiring her. People were dying and she was joking. His eyes hardened at her and he kept the stare, something he learned would make anyone talk, start apologizing, or simply scurry to leave. He hoped for the latter.

She just looked at him and did nothing, said nothing. Her eyes were not a glare, but normal, just watching him. She who talked candidly said nothing this time.

"A body guard won't help." He half growled, before leting the intensity of his gaze drop. He returned to looking over the village, mentally taking note of every household hit by this illness, every business affected, every neighborhood with a loss.

"Mmmmm, well I don't really want to consider you a possible future client, so that's good in some way I guess. But even though it'd be the end of my chatter - I wish it was something a body guard would just fix..." She conceded allowing the air to become sober. She was not grinning, she truly wished it was something her skills could fix but it was not. Both he and her were powerless against this enemy; she too was failing.

He heard her exhale slowly. Normally by now she was telling stories, asking questions, or joking, but tonight, she was quieter. Maybe she had gotten the hint, just not done the same response as everyone else around him.

"Anyway," She started, making him think she was going to back into her normal rambling, "whether you want to talk or not, it's my night to listen." She smiled at him and then continued, "surprisingly enough, I know how to listen too." She half joked, but her eyes were not as bright tonight.

She did not speak more that night unless he directed a statement or question to her specifically. She just listened, sat with him and listened...

Returning from the memory, Gaara stopped his quick pace and wrapped his sand around him instantly. He promptly appeared outside of Saruwatari's office. He would hunt down the letters, find out what happened, and take care of whoever was responsible later. Right now, this was more important. She, not knowing what was going through his head, had sat with him, listening. He was the kazekage, people would now wait on him hand and foot if he let them, but she was a stranger not from this village or any ninja village - no one was asking about her. Now, was his turn to sit and listen (of course, he knew she was defentely going to talk - nonstop.)

"One moment." The man's voice came from the inside.

"Ah. Kazekage-sama!" Anxiety re-appeared, something not becoming of the lead medic. "If this about earlier..."

"No, " The kazekage cut off the man, wanting to make up for lost time as the day was coming to an end. "Can she take visitors yet? Minawa I mean." He clarified. Originally, Saruwatari and Fujimoto had told him and the others to wait, that she was recovering and would need time to come to term with everything.

"Yes -Yes. I'll take you there." Saruwatari quickly shuffled papers in his office and then hurriedly exited. He had already embarrassed himself over the earlier incident accusing the Kazekage of impertinence. As he walked, the Kazekage walked directly next to him, saying nothing. His face showed no expression and the kage's voice was always in monotone. Saruwatari found it impossible to know what the kage was thinking.

"I was not able to recover the letters, but I will make sure to take care of that matter. It won't happen again. When we arrive, I'll apologize to her in person." The kazekage confessed without emotion to quench the medic's inquisitiveness that showed.

"Thank you Kazekage, however I do not believe apology will be well accepted. Minawa Yumi is not currently employed by someone and thus is not as professional as she was before. She's kind of overly direct sometimes, and she has a sharp tongue and harsh glare at times. But, for someone in her condition she is still extremely good-humored and quick witted. " Saruwatari tried to explain. The woman was not rude but showed a fiery side to her they had not witnessed before.

"I am sure." The Kazekage replied; he did not seem surprised. The medic stared at him, nearly missing the turn for the wing Minawa was in. He could have sworn the kage even had a smirk.

Gaara waited for Saruwatari to awkwardly adjust his route, having obviously missed a turn. As he glanced into the new wing, he noticed a desk with paper origami flowers in a vase. Under the vase was a sign stating that the flowers were for sale with a jar to collect the money. The various flowers were carefully done, some obviously more practiced than others. The handwriting was not beautiful nor perfected, but seemed to have an energy and boldness to it.

"We let her put those in every wing. It has worked out for visitors who did not bring a gift but decided last minute they wish they had... They do make for a nice decoration." Saruwatari spoke noticing the kage read the sign as they passed he small table with Yumi's flowers on it.

309 was the room they stopped in front of. It was a south facing room on the outer wall which meant it should have windows in it. The door was shut and a sign was posted on the outside. 'Please stop in to visit', 'Origami requests will be taken'. Saruwatari opened the door and Gaara briefly closed his eyes. Originally they had told him she could not move at all, not even to lift her head. It was now two months since she awoke...

"Minawa-"

"Yumi." She corrected Saruwatari again using her family name instead of her first.

"The kazekage is here to see you." He announced Gaara's presents.

"Huh?" Her voice did not hide her surprise.

"The kazekage is here to see you." Saruwatari repeated moving into the room to allow Gaara to come in as well.

"I heard you the first time. I just thought he was in Kohona." Yumi exclaimed. As Gaara stepped in he saw Yumi laying on her back with her arms over her head extended out. He mossy green eyes locked on to him instantly

"I'll leave you be." Saruwatari stated respectfully to the Kazekage with a nod of his head. He then half glared at the young woman. "You are not to train after 8pm.." He forcefully ordered to her.

"Yeah yeah yea." Her eyes laughed, moving her arms to her side and slowly pushing herself up onto her elbows, still leaning back.

" No exceptions!" His voice strict and bold, seemed to hold an underling consideration for the woman.

"I'm sure if we really wanted to we could find some exceptions..." Yumi started to challenge him, again, and instantly received another glare - which she smiled at. She enjoyed harassing the medic. Two months had caused her to become an expert at reading all those she interacted with (which wasn't that many people).

"Her body needs rest." Saruwatari explained to the Kazekage as he moved to make his way out of her room.

"I'm not sure how he say that about someone who only sits and lays around all day..." Yumi interjected with a joking but not quite light-hearted tone, once the medic left. He knew this joking style of hers; she was the same person who spoke with him nearly every time she saw him, and sometimes went as far as to seek him out specifically.

"I thought you were in Kohona." Yumi commented still surprised to see him.

"No, just my brother and sister." He informed her. His eyes looked her over once. She seemed well enough: her hair was longer, her eyes as expressive as they were before, still throwing out a random smile to fill pauses in conversation. He noticed how she was not seated up all the way, not even on her hands, just her elbows, leaning back, how only one leg was bent and the other was out straight. The reports all stated she had lost nearly all of her physical ability. It seemed she had more than none of it, but it was nothing compared to how she was when she jumped his sand wall...

He glanced about the room, wondering if this was where she spent most of her time, being handicapped...

"It's better than what the other one was." She commented noticing his eyes study the room.

"That's where I do origami. I have flowers that I'm selling right now, but I think in a few months I'll switch to boxes and animals since there will be real flowers blooming somewhere. I convinced Kyou to let me have a futon on the floor so I can crawl in and out of bed myself." Yumi began explaining. She quickly resumed the friendliness that they had on the roof, where she could say just about anything and just relax. With him already looking about, she wanted to show him the room. She had worked hard in convincing those to let her set it up like this even though it was not standard.

"This is the exercise area. I have small weights and a couple blocks. They won't let me tie a rope to the ceiling yet, but I'm still working on that." She pointed to a corner of the room and then turned her head to the windows. Gaara followed her gaze, knowing she was going to explain the pots up there next.

"And on the window seal are seeds I'm trying to grow - Jiro couldn't get me the original healing herbs I asked for stating they were regulated... but I could get the creosote bush seeds, which should be good for tea-like remedies for reducing stress after dealing with medics." She grinned joking and then pointed to another small pot " Incienso that when burned is supposed to help clear the head and deepen breath for when Kyou drives me nuts, and Aloe Vera which can be a skin salve for when I end up sunburnt. If I can get these to grow and they end up being actually useful, I'll see if I can't grow more or help others to grow them. Maybe I can find work tending plants or something... " She smiled when she talked, her chatter as upbeat and with the same exaggerations as before.

"I am glad you are still positive." Gaara commented. It made him more relaxed, to see her with hope. However, he did not want to say the world 'well'.

" You can sit down. I can seat myself against the wall."Yumi offered to him with a smile. She slowly started pushing and crawling backwards. When she reached the wall, she used the chair there and her legs to start propping herself up. Watching her struggle was difficult for him.

"Would you like to go to the roof instead?" He asked wishing to change the sight before him. He would use his sand if she agreed and then she would not have to struggle because of his presence.

"Of course!" Yumi's eyes lit up and her grin came naturally again at that thought. As soon as she responded his sand wrapped around them both. He wondered if she had been outside even once since she awoke. She was confined to this small room unless someone assisted her, that much was obvious.

"Mmmm" She hummed out happily now seated, leaning against a sand backing. The night was chillier with it being the end of December and dark. With no clouds in the sky, she could sit out with him and watch the stars like she use to. This moment had been the best part from back when she first entered suna -interacting with him. There was a naturalness to how they interacted, or so she felt (he was harder for her to read).

"Your letters." Gaara started while still standing, wishing to bring up the subject now. "I did not receive any of them. There's a fault with the system. I'm sorry. I did not know you were writing me, I thought you wanted space and I would not blame you for resenting here after what happened." His voice was grim. This, to him, was nearly unforgivable. She had been writing him for six weeks, just a few minutes away, 20 minute slow walk at most, and he failed her.

"I resent that the medics keep telling me it's going to take me years to walk - and that they open my mail..." Yumi confessed slowly, not sure what to say exactly. She could tell he was bothered by whatever went wrong and possibly her condition as well. Maybe he blamed her for it, it was mostly her fault since she did jump into a quarantined village... "They actually might have copies but I don't think they are that important. I just talked to you like I did when we were up here. Normal conversational things..." She smiled kindly to him. He moved to sit next to her. Their distance was close but still respectfully apart.

"It should have come to my attention sooner." He was still disgruntled about the mishap.

"Ah, it would have been nice to star gaze before this - but then my room might not look like what it does now, and I'm sure other things would be different too. I'm just glad you aren't too busy. Tending to an entire village is impressive but I know it has to be difficult... Do you still have that mountain of paperwork?"

"It grows daily." His voice flat-lined even more than normal. She broke into a bigger smile.

"I could use it for my origami; official documents to be presented as flowers to the next person. It would help reduce the pile and one would not think to steal them." Yumi grinned at the thought of someone receiving a vase of paper flowers that were important official documents in disguise. Gaara's mood lightened, there was a number of people he would like to give a hard time too. He wondered if she could learn a complex puzzle shape, but decided not to ask. Instead, he looked up towards the stars. A brief relaxed quiet passed between them.

"Kyou - Saruwatari, keeps referring to me by my family name..." Yumi began about the first thing that popped into her head that she wanted to say. "I correct him but he continues anyway. It's annoying to be ignored about my own name. My family name doesn't mean anything to me really, it's a actually street name. But Saruwatari keeps at it - it's almost a sick joke now; he'll say Minawa-san, I say Yumi, for nearly every greeting. We do this at least daily if not more." Gaara listened. Her tone was not frustrated nor angry so he knew it was something that was not extremely important but he did know it bothered her. And it brought up a question that he had not asked...

"Why are you not Kurokawa?" He stated remembering her adopted father's family name from her stories.

"When I was younger, he told me that my family name had to stay that so my other relatives would know me if we ever ran into them - but when I was older, I found out he had been a part of a mercenary or assassin group and he didn't want that coming back on anyone. I guess that was one of the reasons why he picked such a remote location to live. I'm respecting his wishes to not take his family name - but I did go back to see where he found me - my name is just a street name He saw a street name and assumed it to be my family's - I never had the heart to tell him his mistake." She laughed half-heartedly. Gaara noticed her cheeriness had quieted. Like him, she was now watching the stars.

"Hey look!" Her positive tone quickly returned as she pointed up. He turned his head slightly towards her to follow her point. "There was a shooting star - And there's another! Did you make a wish?" She asked grinning. He could hear her smile.

"Did you make a wish?" She repeated as he didn't answer.

"No." He responded. She instantly elbowed him at his response. Then she was tapping him softly to get his attention.

"A third, did you see it? Did you make a wish?" She asked. He remained quiet.

"Fine." She jokingly sounded exasperated and then announced. "I made a wish for you."

"Oh?" He inquired, wondering what wish that would be.

"Yep." She answered with a smirk, purposely not telling to try to get him to prod more.

"Hmm. I believe one makes their own destiny." He informed her, not giving in to her taunt.

"Ohhh, reaalllyyyy?" She elongated her words. "Let's see who wins, you or my wish." She had a huge smile, which made him wary. For someone who was immobile, she was suspiciously cheery. Gaara wondered again what she had wished for. Her personality made it hard for him to guess, it could be anything from her walking again to some extreme off the cuff random thing.

"What was the wish?" He asked giving in. She just grinned at him with a nearly idiotic grin, obviously happy he finally asked.

"Another - Make a wish!" She directed his attention upwards - again not telling.

They continued to sit there, her talking about the random topics that popped into her head, avoiding her condition, the plague, and a number of other topics for the night. He frowned slightly at the thought of tomorrow. A wave of ninja guards turning around on the suna wall and looking at them was occurring. Multiple groups of the patrol suspiciously slowed as they ran by. It was normal for them to see their Kazekage on at least one of the roofs at night, but never had they seen him with someone on the roof. He knew another round of rumors would be coming. Normally the rumors did not bother him, but he did not like the idea of them bothering her. However, Yumi had seemed more than capable to him. She jumped his sand wall, but more than that she smiled constantly and tried to be friendly with those around her, always... Although, she did grin like an idiot sometimes and curse and talk constantly and she was stubborn... He couldn't see the rumors being an issue to her. With time, he knew the rumors would settle as they became more of a normal sight. He thought it over. Maybe he could find time once a week, no, twice a week, three times... would she be interested in dinner? He could show her the village... Gaara thought some more, not sure what he wanted. He was busy, but he could find time...

"Are you listening?" Yumi nudged the kage beside her. He obviously had gotten lost in some thought that, again, he failed to say anything about. Where she talked to work through things, connect, and sometimes to just think outloud - he did not. He was also very hard to read, but she had gotten better and right now, she knew that he was thinking about something else other than how to get a wheelchair down stairs...

"Yes." He answered automatically, not sure what topic she had switched to. She had been talking about desert plants from a book Sakura had given her...

"You're a liar..." She assured him in a teasing tone.

"Ahhhhhh" She stretched, "I like this." She said to no one in particular, since he was in his own thoughts.

"Tomorrow." He informed her, deciding. If there was more to that thought, he didn't fill it in. She was not sure what about tomorrow or regarding tomorrow there was. Yumi just silently laughed; whatever he was thinking about, hopefully nothing serious, was more important than actual full sentences. She didn't mind. She had more than enough sentences for two people if not five or six...

* * *

**Please Review. Need some motivation, would like some criticism, or suggestions, or support. **

**Thanks for reading!**

**(PS. As normal - I don't own Naruto nor the original Naruto Characters.)**


	11. Chapter 11: Questions

**_Note: I do not own Naruto. Yumi and all other non-Naruto characters, I have created. Please Review! And more so, Enjoy!_**

_Ino,_

_The medics read this letter, else I'd be more honest with things I would like to say to you. Are you coming to the cunin exam in 6 months? It's been 2 months and a few days since I woke up now. I can crawl around, more or less, and get myself into a seated position. I can also push my wheelchair but not to the further wings yet. I'm improving but I also spend most of day exercising or trying to. Besides exercising I do origami, read, and converse with different people. I really appreciate the origami book. I am selling some of the paper flowers it showed me how to do. I also like giving them to people who are having hard days or were just admitted in._

_The Kazekage has come to visit me every night this week. He mentioned maybe having dinner together, which would be nice. He said Kankuro is on a long term joint mission with your village and Temari is going to have her child there as well. He doesn't seem to find me a bother though I think he feels guilty. I told him not to, but I think he does... I found out two nights ago how many people died with the plague. I am going to make flowers for them all. I wish I had been more of a help. _

_Anyway, I hope you are still well,_

_- Yumi._

..

...

...

"Morning Jiro!" She chimed as he entered. She had already finished her morning exercises and called Ran to assist with _personal_ items as well as getting dressed. Yumi always did a second round of exercises and tended to the seeds before calling Jiro. This way, he could get some of his morning paperwork done before helping her into the wheelchair. (Much to her own disgruntlement, she still was not able to get into it by herself.)

"Good morning." He saw her and instantly smiled back. He noticed that the smile she gave people these last few days was extremely contagious. Of course, if the rumors were true about her and the Kazekage were back together, it would make sense as to why she was smiling so brightly. It was hard for him to not believe the rumors. But, Jiro did not dare to ask her directly if they were true or not.

"I'm going to be wheeling myself to the east wing on this floor today." She informed him as he helped her into the wheelchair. "I need all the paper I can bring with me. I'm teaching an origami class..."

"I'm sure they will enjoy it." He stated, her idle conversations with people had expanded into activities. She kept a routine schedule exercising in the morning and then going to a different area before lunch. Today it was the east wing, tomorrow would be the west wing followed by upstairs the next. He would come get her at lunch if she had not made it back herself, which would promptly be followed by examinations or therapy, and then more exercising and then moving to their wing's main area to converse, do origami, read, or write letters till dinner. The newest change to the routine was the Kage visiting in the evenings.

"And here's a letter for Ino." She handed him another sealed letter.

"I'll send it off. At noon, I will come looking for you." He still was in awe of her progress and yet she was determined to become even more independent. Her mobility gave both him and Ran more time for others and she happily adjusted her schedule so they could work with them even more.

"Ok." She stated with her paper and book in her lap. Yumi began wheeling herself slowly out of the room, careful to make the turn, and then down the hall.

557 paper flowers, she wanted to make. If she did 10 flowers a day, it would take her nearly two months. He looked hallow when he said that number to her. She could not imagine what he felt being the Kage and having 557 die. She had been a captain for provision and transportation guarding, and the one loss she had under her command at that time was a still dark shadow over her. Being in a wheelchair was no issue compared to him dying. She knew she could not relate, maybe again tonight, she'd just listen to him, anything he wanted, even if it was just silence and his own thoughts.

...

Gaara had already done his round on the village. Every day since the plague, he now surveyed the whole village at least two times a day, one of which was him walking about in plain sight and giving villagers time to approach him if they wanted or needed something. He wished to make sure they knew he was here, if there was anything he could do. Since the plague, he felt at a loss on what to do for those who had lost loved ones. It was nearly half a year (a little over 5 months) since the cure had been found. Most of suna was slowly returning to normal, but there was still grief and anxiety in the village. The start of preparations for the chunin exams, held in Suna this year, was certainly helping. There was also the annual festival for their Kage's birthday coming up.

Normally Temari or Kankuro would do something special besides the festival and he would already be hearing their loud conversations on what to get him till eventually one of them would just ask what he wanted. He generally did not want anything, but they always came up with something. Last year Kankuro ended up getting him to a strip club, something he swore he would not fall for again, and Temari gave him a bottle of alcohol as well as a new sash. They always made him a cake that was generally inedible and definitely unpalatable. Although, normally he would also be seeing at least one of them every morning, and eating with them at either lunch or dinner. However, both of them were currently gone and Gaara was finding himself watching other people's interactions wondering what they did when others were gone. He found himself wanting to visit Yumi more than just in the evenings, but he knew she was still working hard on her recovery and it wasn't like he didn't have the mountainous stack of paperwork, as she had called it...

"Kazekage-sama," Asami's velvety voice brought him back from his thoughts. Her golden amber hair framed her face and her blue eyes showed some concern. He had summoned her and yet not looked up until she had spoken. Usually a female secretary only lasted a few weeks to six months under Temari's scrutinizing eye, however Asami had made it a year and half. His sister had even praised her, something no other secretary had received.

"I'm going to be working through the backlog today. Also I want you to find out the mail route for letters from the hospital wing." He informed her, trusting her to not be the failure point for the letters. With the back to back meetings scheduled, he would not have time to review the letter route during the work day for those who delivered and received the mail. Asami could at least get him the work flow and personnel list so that he could review it at night and figure out who or what was responsible...

"Yes sir." She bowed, her hair bouncing naturally before falling back into place. Asami quickly turned to go down the filing room to retrieve the backlog list and another stack of papers for the Kazekage's review... She noted that since his brother and sister's leave from Suna, the Kazekage was diving himself entirely into work. Except for his house or routine trips around the village, the Kazekage went to no other places besides his office and meetings. There was the rumor however, that he was meeting with the woman who had entered the village despite the quarantine - the one who supposedly seduced him while everyone else was combating the plague or removed from the village.

Her heels clicked as she walked down the hall to the filing room. She wondered if the letter route from the hospital had to something to do with that woman. Everyone knew she had been hospitalized, some even said she had died and came back to life. With the task of tracking down the internal mailing route, it would be an excuse to be in that wing and meet with the rumored seductress who had the same strength as the Kage himself and who could even come back from death... Normally, when the Kage dated someone the secretary was the one to arrange the dates for him, thus an added value to her job and even more reason others, especially other women wanted. However, this time, he had not done that - yet. She imagined how ugly and masculine the female bodyguard and fighter must look, wondering if that was why they only met in the dark of night. There was a rumor that stated she often showed fanged teeth and that her eyes were able to see into anything. Supposedly her black hair was because it had the color burnt right out of it and her face mutilated with scars. Asami touched her own face, she could not stand a blemish, let alone a scar...

...

Asami's heels clicked as she headed to the hospital after finishing the other tasks. She carried the Kazekage's schedule book as well as a pen and a list of notes of her investigation thus far. She was not a ninja so walking was the only way she could travel from one place to another. However, despite not being a ninja, she had won out against all the others, multiple kunoichi included, to become Gaara's personal secretary. Assignments like this were proof of his trust in her and would lead for him to trust her even more. Besides, if nothing else, she wanted to get him to schedule his dates and evening visits through her again. How else would she know his entire schedule and be able to keep up?

"Fujimoto-sama." She bowed respectfully to the old medical nin who was over the ninja hospital wing. The elder eyed her and said nothing. "I am Junko Asami, the Kazekage's personal secretary, here regarding the woman who assisted with the cure and the internal letter route." She bowed again being overly polite, she had added the first item to make it seem like it was a part of her assignment although it was her own personal agenda. Her political diplomacy had assisted the Kazekage on multiple occasions for not only did he interact with ninjas, villagers, and the council, but also with lords, ambassadors, and other village advisors. She made to sure keep her professionalism to the highest regard.

"Ah, Yumi... Yes, Saruwatari mentioned he had gone to see the Kazekage regarding the letters. What do you need from me?" The elder asked. The woman had a large amount of work and did not wish to be bothered by some Kage fan girl, though this woman seemed more professional than the usual type.

"I request the route of the letters inside of the hospital and a list of names of whom they pass through. I would also request your permission to speak to those people, as well as to Yumi-san." She replied. With this assignment given by the Kage himself, she knew her requests would be fulfilled, and while speaking to this Yumi, was not in terms of the letter route, she wanted to take full advantage of her situation to meet this rumored lover of the Kazekage.

"Alright, I'll get those to you shortly here, considering your paper says the Kazekage has sanctioned this..." Fujimoto studied the dressed up woman intensely. She was obviously a normal secretary, not a ninja of any sorts. The woman wore high heels and a pencil skirt. Her blouse and jacket accented her chest while keeping the look professional. She wore makeup drawing attention to her crystal blue eyes and pink soft lips. Her amber wavy hair perfectly framed her face and was probably treated to just as much care as the woman's manicured nails.

"Thank you, Fujimoto-sama." Asumi responded feeling the elder's stare.

"Hn. Here." She handed the younger woman four pieces of paper. "Yumi is in room 309."

"Thank you." She stated again, jotting that piece of information down. She had learned that careful note taking was an important aspect in keeping on top of her job as the Kazekage's _personal_ secretary.

309 was on the third floor in the wing of the hospital for longer term patients that did not require extensive care nor were in critical conditions. As she walked, Asami noticed colorful paper flowers sitting on a small table at the entrance to every wing with a note and a small collection jar. The flowers were well done. She considered taking some to put on her own desk. They would add a much needed color to the dour secretarial desk. The Kazekage had disapproved the request to upgrade and the request for new interior decorating - not that she would ever complain.

Finally making it to the south facing room, she knocked. No answer came from inside, so she tried again. Asumi could not spend all day tracking down this rumored woman, she had to finish the actual assignment as well. With a third knock, she simply opened the door. No one was inside. The room was basic, however there was a stack four books in the corner along with a vase with a number of the paper flowers. There was regular and colored paper sitting in a pile next to it and pens, obviously for letters or artwork. In another corner was exercise equipment: mat, a band, and a few extra-small weights. On the dusty window seal were 3 pots with nothing in them, obviously dead plants. And lastly, was two sitting chairs and a futon on the floor. It was a simple room making this Yumi seem not special - she couldn't even keep basic potted plants alive... Asami sighed and turned back around.

"Oh, excuse me." Jiro stated nearly running into the well dressed female. His white coat brought out his tanned skin even more so. He adjusted his glasses and brushed back a strand of his long silky hair. "My apologizes." He stated again.

"Excuse me as well." She nodded awkwardly. The man was tall, extremely tall.

"Are you looking for Yumi? She's in the east wing today, just right down the hall." He pointed her in the correct direction.

"Thank you." She bowed as he looked at his watch and apologized for needing to rush off. Asami began walking again, this time to the east wing, her heels clicking along as she went.

...

As she finally turned the corner, she noticed 8 people in the wing's main area all sitting around in a circle, either on the couch, a chair or the floor. Four where children, some with bandages on their arms or legs, 3 were elders, one with an IV, and the last was a man with bandages across his eyes. There was a younger woman with black hair in a wheelchair, wheeling herself around in the middle, she was going between assisting the man with the bandage on his eyes and two of the younger children.

"Ok, now rotate the flower 90 degrees and pull the two edges out on what will be your third petal, like this." The female's voice was heard clearly as she showed the group the next step. "Rikuto, once you feel the flower turn 90 degrees feel the edges of what would be that petal and carefully pull it and allow it to bend till it's horizontal vs vertical like the last one - yes exactly like that." She wheeled herself to face the blind man and watch his hands feel to follow the direction. Her pride in his ability and smile could easily be heard in her voice.

Slowly Asami moved closer to see; these were the flowers sitting in the vases outside of each wing, an easier version of them anyway. And the same flowers that were in the Yumi-woman's room, 309. Her heels clicked on the floor and instantly the man turned his head slightly to hear her better.

"Oh hello. We already started, but you can join if you would like. I have plenty of paper." The woman in the wheelchair obviously teaching the others, greeted her.

"No. I'm here looking for Yumi-san." Instantly the entire group looked towards the woman in the wheelchair.

"Ah, that's me and I prefer just Yumi if that's ok." She smiled and tried to wheel herself out of the circle. Her left wheel bumped into one of the elder's chair. The elder woman weakly moved to stand and Yumi tried again, apologizing. The second time she made it through; the origami paper and demonstration flower still on her lap.

"I'm Yumi." She repeated herself, wheeling up to the taller golden amber haired woman who was very nicely dressed and rather beautiful with hair, makeup, and nails done. The woman carried a bound notebook with her and a pad of paper with several pens clipped to it.

"Uh, how long is your class - I'll come back after." Asami quickly tried to recover, realizing the whole group was now looking at her. The younger woman who had spoken up as Yumi, had to be the person the Kazekage was seeing each night, at least according to the rumors, but she was not at all like how she had imagined or how the rumors stated...

"You could join if you like." Yumi offered.

"No. I have other matters to attend to. Where will you be at 2 today?" Asami asked, still set on figuring out who this mystery rumored woman was.

"My room, exercising and then my wing's main room after that." She did not ask her name, assuming the introductions would be later. Maybe she was another medical personnel, but she did not seem like it.

"I will find you then. Sorry to bother you during your class." She half bowed, uncertain. The foreigner smiled and nodded her head in a bow as well. As Asami turned to leave, she noticed Yumi make an effort to wheel herself around and go back to the origami she was teaching

Her heels clicked down the hallway as she went to trace the route of the letters, the original assignment given to her. She would learn about this Yumi-san at 2pm. The young woman had slowly wheeled herself with obvious care and some struggle to move. Her smile was effortless though. She did not have demon eyes like the rumors had stated and while her charcoal hair was dark, it was not burnt of color. She also did not quite seem like a seductress... Then again, Asami wasn't a ninja, so maybe it was a trick that she could not distinguish.

...

"Who was that? She was very pretty!" Yuuki, one of the children in the group, asked.

"I don't know. I never met her before." Yumi stated honestly.

"She is the Kazekage's secretary, Junko Asami. Supposedly she is the best one they have ever had." Aoi, an elder informed the rest.

"Is this cause you are dating the Kazekage?" Hanako's tiny voice squeaked out with a childish grin.

"Huh?" Yumi looked over at the little girl. "Who said that?"

"Everyone!" Yuuki's hands went up to show just how many everyone was.

"All the ninjas have been talking about it." Rikuto stated figuring it was not classified information.

"What? We aren't dating. I've never dated anyone before. We just talk - well I mostly talk..." She informed them all honestly.

"The Kazekage is generally distant from everyone, difficult to approach." Aoi informed her.

"He's kinda scary." Hanako's small voice stated.

"He is not." Yumi countered.

"He's considered handsome now that he's a Kage - before he was just considered a monster. My grand-daughter does nothing but talk about him. You'll have a lot of jealousy and criticism to deal with from the fan girls and those who admire him..." Kimiko, another elder woman, informed her.

"But we aren't in a relationship...I don't think... plus he's busy with the village and I'm in a wheelchair. We just enjoy talking." Yumi explained to which she received an unanimous 'uh-huh'.

"Fine, let's just get back to the flower, aye?" She grumbled in defeat wheeling herself to assist Yuuki and continue on with the instructions.

...

"Kazekage-sama." Asami knocked on his closed office door. Her conversation with Yumi had surprised her, so did her conclusion of the letter route for she accidently stumbled upon why she was sent on it.

Since she was another woman who admired the Kazekage, a woman who had been keeping Yumi's letters from the Kazekage had admitted it to her, even showing her the letters, believing she would be on her side in breaking up their relationship. However, from talking to Yumi directly, Asami believed that Yumi was not dating the Kazekage. When Asami purposely had asked the younger woman if she wanted dinners or lunches scheduled with the Kazekage, something any Kazekage secret admirer would fawn at, Yumi instead had simply stated she didn't wanted to be a bother and only if he wanted to because she was available whenever. Yumi seemed much more interested in conversing with her, than anything else. The young woman had even invited her to come again, insisting on it, and went as far as to ask where she worked and if there was an easy route for her to wheel herself there...

"Enter." His voice the same as always. Her heels clicked as she entered, bringing with her a stack of letters. She noticed that when he finally looked up, his eyes instantly focused on them. Now she was certain that that woman's deceit was the true reason for the letter route investigation assignment.

"While looking into the internal letter route, I found a backlog." She informed him, lying.

"Who caused it." His voice and eyes were serious. Asami swallowed hard. She valued her job, she prided herself in being the best, and made sure every day she looked the part as well. From his look, he would not hesitate in letting her go.

"A mistake by a new girl in the office. I scolded her and issued a written warning. If she does it again, we will have to let her go." Asami assured him. What she had done was true, however it wasn't a mistake by the girl but an intentional crime, something Asumi made sure the girl understood would be her last if it was found out by the Kazekage.

"Alright. Thank you." For the first time since she had taken the job, she knew the Kazekage was not pleased, but by policy she had done the right thing according to what she said she had found. If he ever found out otherwise, she knew it would be both their jobs on the line maybe even everyone's.

"Thank you sir. Here are the backlog of the letters." She placed them on his desk.

"Why are they opened?" He asked annoyed.

"The medical staff opens and checks all letters, Kazekage-sama." She made no mention to the girl reading them, and her own curiosity getting to the better of her...

"You are dismissed." He waved his hand releasing her from staying any longer.

"Ah, Kazekage-sama." Asami did not leave. He looked up at her again, one hand already moving to read the stack of letters on his desk. "I ran into a young woman named Minawa Yumi in the hospital." It was a slight lie but if Yumi mentioned her to the Kazekage, Asami would need to have her tracks covered.. "She's the woman who helped with the cure... I hope you do not mind but I am going to take a longer lunch tomorrow to visit with her some more. She's currently hospitalized..." She knew he knew that already, and he knew something was up with how she was speaking.

"That's very kind of you. Please schedule her to have dinner with me sometime as well." He stated in monotone, wondering just what she was up to. She never took a longer lunch and there was something she wasn't saying, but if it mean Yumi was going to receive more visitors, he was not going to stop it, yet.

"Yes sir." She bowed fully realizing he was analyzing her. Quickly she left so that he would not ask any more and find out her half-truths. She knew he was suspicious and she would need to get back in his good graces, quickly. Yoshikuni Ayaka would be in her debt for a very-very long time...''

**Author's Note: Review? :)**


	12. Chapter 12: Looks

**This is a fun chapter. At least I think so. Not much Gaara x Yumi. But there will be more later. Promise. Still working out character quirks and building relationships. :) If you get a chance. Please review.**

* * *

"This is the same thing you wore the other day." Asami found herself cruising the handicapped woman while picking at the hospital cafeteria lunch. She was finding out that the woman the Kazekage was interested in, was fairly interesting.

"Huh?" Yumi glanced down at herself it was the hospital provided clothing. "This is all I have. It's what the hospital gave me, my other clothes were worn up from the training."

" You must have other things for your dinner with _the Kazekage_." She seriously informed the black haired foreigner, pressing the fact that it was the Kazekage she was about to see later today.

"I don't have anything else... Besides this is what I wear when we star gaze..." She shrugged, not understanding the dilemma. It wasn't like she was vetting for a job with him or something. He had very strictly told her that he had no use for any of her skills, which was the only reason that she could interact with him so candidly. Of course, now she could interact with anyone candidly as she wasn't going to be hired anytime soon by anyone given her condition...

"No, you will wear something presentable. You will not be going around Suna with our Kazkekage like that. I'm going to have to reschedule your dinner. We need to get you clothes - and we need to fix your hair and face... and nails. Everything. Do you even know how to walk in heels?" She asked bluntly.

"I'd be happy if I could just walk right now..." Yumi kept a straight face. Embarrassment flashed across the secretary's face as she realized her mistake. "but I can definitely wheel myself around in heels. Keeps them clean too!" Yumi grinned finishing her joke.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean..." Asami tried to recover.

"I was joking." Yumi grinned to her.

"That's not something people joke about." Embarrassment over a terrible mistake flooded her.

"Well - you could help me sell paper flowers to make up for it." Yumi tried.

"No. But I am going to make you presentable." Asami's eyes hardened.

Suddenly, Yumi knew impending doom was looking her over and studying her intensely. And, the only way she could think to hid was to roll into a closet and shut the door - which would work in Asami's favor if it was a closet for clothes...

.

* * *

.

"Ow Ow ow!" Yumi found herself declaring as the woman not so kindly tended to her hair. "I want to grow it longer, not get it ripped out!"

"You're lucky it grows at all! Have you seen these ends?" The woman held up a handful of Yumi's multilayered black shaggy hair.

"Owwwww." She had a very high, inhumanely high pain tolerance, but that didn't mean she wasn't going to whine at the abuse!

"How are we even going to make you look somewhat presentable?" Asami sighed.

"Hey! I kinda resent that!" Yumi jerked her head back to try to half-glare at the woman behind her.

"You wear the same thing everday and it looks like you don't use conditioner. Your nails are even different lengths! And you don't own foundation. You can't be dating our Kazekage like this! You might be better than some of the past ones, but only because of your personality. In the looks department - you are more than lacking."

"Hey now - I might not make myself look better but I don't _not_ care." Yumi felt a bit hurt by the statement. She certainly didn't dress up, but she didn't really want to be called ugly either!

"I'm not saying your ugly - actually you could be rather cute _If you TRIED."_ She accused pointedly. Yumi's sheepish grin showed she had been caught. It was true, usually she threw a hooded cloak over whatever she looked like and called it good.

"I feel like now's a good time to bring up the point that I was found as a baby by a strict body guard male who then raised me until he died when I was 12... I'm pretty sure I'm lucky I survived my first period and figured out how to wrap my breasts... And both of those have really rather awkward and I never wish to re-live it - ever - never - ever..." Yumi's voice trailed off as very-very awkward embarrassing horrid memories came forth.

" AND some of the perverted f-ers at Jeiti, body guard society, decided I was hot enough to make nude drawings of and distribute them!" She added angrily before quickly and quietly continued the rest of the story. "Though I may have broken the artists arms, and fingers, and some of them may have gotten kicked somewhere important to them and might not be able to have children anymore..."

"No more nude drawings - especially with the kazekage." Asami voice became dry and strict. She already knew of several fictional nude drawings of the Kazekage being floated around the fan girls. Last thing she wanted to hear of was a couple pairing...

"THOSE PERVERTS SHOULDN'T HAVE MADE ANY THE FIRST TIME!" Her voice boomed obviously still angry over a past incident bringing Asami back from her own dark horrible string of thoughts...

"I still want to know who thinks you're good to look at." Asami changed the topic before more nude kages ran through her head...

"Hey! You said yourself I wasn't ugly! Besides, everyone thinks the Kazekage's dating me - so I can't be that bad..." She protested, knowing this time it was joking in good fun.

"Only thanks to your oh so lovely personality." Asami pulled on Yumi's hair.

"Owwww - I sense sarcasm."

" You're a little dense , aren't you? You would be a bad ninja..."

"Aren't you supposed to be combing my hai-owwwwww! Don't rip it out!"

"That's it -we need professional help. Your date is at 7pm tomorrow and we are running out of time."

"What? That's 30 hours from now! How is that not enough time? How do you make it to work if that's not enough time? Do you work every other day!?"

*Smack* "I'm going to call for help. Try not to scare them off."

"You hit me!" Yumi held her head as Asami walked out the door. Her eyes were laughing. This was far better than sitting in a room by herself. However, she still couldn't fathom the thought of 30 hours not being enough time!

.

* * *

.

"You must all stay professional. No personal questions!" Asami reminded the group of 3. She had drawn them here to help her under the ruse of finding out who the Kazekage's interest was first hand.

"Just one at least. They say she was once a queen and she even has people assigned to wait on her." Kurisu's eyes gleamed. He heard all the latest gossip in his shop as he cut and styled the hair of much of the Suna's upper class.

"Where'd you hear that one?" Asami asked. Usually Kurisu and his significant other Danii, kept her up on all the latest news - especially if it had to deal the the Kage just in case damage control would soon be needed or she would have to schedule a large slew of meetings.

"East side." Danii spoke. He was a tailor, usually for men only, but Asami needed people she could trust and had cashed in on previous favor from when she had promoted his small business to a new level.

"Oh jeeze. Is she as ugly as they say she is?" Nunoe more than bluntly asked.

"No, you know not to believe rumors. Just how many of them out there have me visiting the Kage every night?" Asami snapped.

"Well, not very many since this new girl and it's not like you wouldn't have _enjoyed_ it." Nunoe tilted her tan face up to look away feeling the harsh glare of the formal woman.

"Let's go. I can't have any more massive kage-date incidents. The PR committee still blame me for the man dressed as a lady mishap." Asami started walking, heels clicking as normal. A second set meant Nunoe was coming and two shuffling sounds confirmed Danii and Kurisu were tailing along as well.

Yumi watched the door open and instantly grinned at the professionally dressed woman who entered. She hadn't been left, though she was starting to wonder given the time that had passed.

"This is Nunoe. She'll be fixing your nails and softening your hands - if such a thing is possible. She will also be doing your face tomorrow. She owns a spa and beauty shop just off of the main street." A tan woman looked her overly curiously. Her blonde hair was lighter than the tanned skin. Like Asami, her nails were done, but instead of a professional clean gloss they were a bright purple color. Her makeup instantly brought Yumi's eyes to her plump lips.

"And this Danii, he's accepted assisting us with your clothing. He usually does formal men's wear but is willing to help. He has one of the best eyes for pairing couples dress and picking out the right styles for anyone, even you..." A man with short black hair stepped in. He had gray eyes and a muted disposition. He bowed to her.

"Uh, thank you." Yumi responded, unsure.

"Finally, Kurisu is going to try to salvage your hair. I'm sure he'll have to do some waxing tonight too."

"WHAT!?" Yumi couldn't contain her voice. What!?

"I doubt shaving has been on your top ten things-to-do list." Asami accused.

"I wear pants. All the time. There's not even a chance of a pant leg coming up because I'm in a wheelchair!" Yumi protested. Sure, shaving was not worth the effort, let alone the frustration, but to someone who could accept a hit in the face, waxing sounded like torture.

Asami rolled her eyes. It didn't take long for her to realize Yumi was full of jokes and small exaggerations.

"How much is this going to cost anyway?" Yumi looked over the three, unsure where to place them in the price brackets - not that she knew what a hair cut even should cost. A blade usually worked fine for her...

"This will be covered under the Kage social budget. But I'll get you a menu of their services. Now, let's get to work." She sic-ed the three on the younger woman.

"I'm going to be taking measurements." Danii politely informed her.

"Ok..."

"When in the world did you cut your hair last?" Kurisu started grooming through her various lengths of hair. "And what did you use!?"

"Uh - I think it got cut in fights here and there, on some of my body guard jobs. And there was the fire I ran into once... and an acid attack..."

"You are a body guard?" Nunoe was inspecting her hands and had already pulled out a file to at least get the lengths the same first.

"Yep. I'm actually one of the top ones. Except, I am a person for hire cause I also cook, clean, tend children, deliveries, etc. So my jobs aren't just body guarding. Just no sex and no killing." Yumi gave her standard breakdown of her work with a smile. "Eh, should say _was_ - for that. I'm stilling working out the logistics of this wheelchair thing."

"Are you able to move your lower body?" Danni asked.

"Yep, just not very much yet. Still weak. What do you need?" Yumi's kind smile towards him gave the wheelchair topic a green light for everyone - plus the body guarding.

"So why are you in a wheelchair?"

"Who have you guarded and from what?" Nunoe and Kurisu asked two different questions instantly.

.

* * *

.

The sun was finally starting to rise and Yumi was already awake. She still exercised this morning, despite what they were going to put her through today. It was the day she was going to eat with Gaara.

Yumi scrunched her face thinking about what all she was agreeing with. This was more than just dinner! So much more than just two people eating food! It was no wonder Gaara ate alone so much if this was what people had to go through! Still, if she had to do all this to eat dinner with him; it could be worse... maybe - probably not - nope, not possible to be worse... But for him, she'd suck it up.

She had agreed to getting waxed only because shaving when you needed assistance to get into a bath was painstakingly slow and dangerous - waxing, however was not something she was looking forward to. It sounded like some kind of interrogation technique...

She needed to write Ino she was now failing in getting her hair long like hers - Kurisu cut her hair a whole four inches. Supposedly split ends were making it impossible for it to grow out longer, but four inches!

The woman, Nunoe, treated her fingernails over and over and gave her multiple face masks, all of which felt weird... Today they were going to paint her nails and apply makeup. She already had gotten yelled at for touching her face too much and ruining her nails...

BUT, the worst part of last night was the lecture she had gotten on how tightly she wrapped her chest. She blushed embarrassed again.

"KAMI!" Today was going to be a long day.

.

* * *

.

"Hey Asami."

"Masuri."

"Is it true?"

"Is what true?"

"About Gaara-sama?"

"What about him?"

"That he's in a relationship?"

"Matsuri, you know how rumors are. Remember those when you two tried dating for a week..."

"Three weeks, it was three weeks and two days!"

Asami nodded her head with a look of pity. It was a week and a half, at most.

"Besides, he's still my kage and was my first love." Matsuri cooed at her mental images of the Kazekage. "And, he'll always be my teacher -and I'll always have been his first." She smiled coyly.

"Student." Asami finished for her. They knew each other from similar friends who liked the same clothes.

"So... Is it true?"

"Hard to tell."

"When we were together, he acted the same as normal...Even with being the closest to him - I find it hard to read him."

"I'm the closest to him." Asami corrected looking up from her work.

The two glared for a moment, before going back to their re-established peace and acquaintanceship.

"Hn. I hear she's ugly anyway." Matsuri prodded again, back to trying to get information.

"Aren't you dating what's his name?" Asami asked, causing Matsuri to blush.

.

* * *

.

"You told me you weren't going to cut anymore off!" Yumi protested hearing the snips.

"I'm just layering and styling. You have so many different lengths, I have to even it out more."

"And if my hands get any softer I'll be disbarred from being a bodyguard!" Yumi half glared.

"I'm just painting your nails. A nice gloss like you wanted too. Though I think a dark blue would look great on you." Nunoe grinned.

"That's not my favorite color either." Yumi replied. The deal was if she could guess her favorite color, she'd let her nails be painted that.

"Well I still have your toes, I guess. And for those - dark red?" A mischievous grin appeared. The kage's hair was a auburn red.

Yumi's new grin gave her away. Dark red was favorite color after Red Velvet cake and red Maple trees in the fall.

"Could you not talk for a moment, please?" Danii asked, trying to make the last of the fitting adjustment.

"I feel like I would die if I did..." Yumi informed him. "I'm told I talk all the time.

"We notice." They all replied in unison.

"And complain."

"And whine."

"And joke."

"Don't forget smile." Asami walked in on the conversation. "She's always randomly smiling."

"Hey! You said you weren't going to leave me alone! I missed my late afternoon exercises!"

"You'll survive."

"I'm a body guard, I have to exercise, a minimum of four hours a day, ten to twelve preferably!"

"Is she going to be ready by seven." Asami ignored Yumi's statement.

"I think so."

"Good. I need to remind the Kazekage that kage robes are not appropriate for non-official, non-meeting dinners. He'll be here at seven promptly so make sure you guys are done and gone before then."

"It's not the first time we've done this for you..." The reminder had an irritated tone to it.

"And won't be the last." Asami warned.

"Yes it, I'm not going through this again any time soon - but once I get more mobile, I'll come visit your shops." Yumi smiled at the idea of mobility and visiting people.

"Just make sure to do at least a basic hair routine before then. And no more layering by knife."

"And file your nails."

"And you really shouldn't wrap your chest so tight either."

"HEY! We all agreed no more mentioning of my female body parts!" Yumi snapped to which Danii glared. Technically no one but her agreed to that, but she was going to hold them to it!

Asami sighed to herself, rubbing her temple. Hopefully the makeover would at least keep the rumor mill's aggressiveness to only a slight viciousness. She was going to need a massage after this one, and a hair treatment, maybe some new clothes, and of course a manicure...

.

* * *

.

Yumi wheeled herself around in her room. Now, finally alone. It was 6:52pm. She was nervous. They had given her a dress and shoes, both styles of which she had never worn before. In 24 years, she had only worn heels maybe 15 times and she didn't own a single pair. A dress like this? Never.

She looked pretty. Beautiful, maybe, not in comparison to those who naturally held it, but at least pretty. This wasn't what she normally wore. Was eating dinner with the Kazekage that much different from just talking to him on the roof!?

She kept wheeling herself in circles. 6:54pm. When she looked in the mirror, she knew that was her looking back, but yet, it was a her she never really saw before - not unless on a double job where she was pretending to be someone else. Was she pretending now? Should she just decline?

6:55pm. No, she liked talking to him on the roof. If this is what it took to share a simple meal, fine. She was the number one body guard in the society. She could handle heels, makeup, manicured nails, and a dress...

...If anyone made posters of her (again) and passed them out to perverts (again), she'd just kill them - all of them. Problem solved.

*Knock*

"Enter."...

.

* * *

.

Gaara quickly changed clothes. He glanced at the clock on his nightstand. 6:52. He did not see why Asami had not reserved dinner at place where his robes would've been acceptable. Instead, she had chosen the formal one on the west side. With black pants, a dark red long sleeve shirt collared shirt and a black jacket Matsuri had once gotten for him, Gaara glanced once more at the clock - 6:55.

Quickly he wrapped his sand around him and transported himself outside of room 309. He was early, but certain she'd be present. It couldn't be like his sister where he and Kankuro had to wait 2 hours. Then again, if she was exercising, he could see having to wait at least two hours.

The back of his knuckles tapped the door once.

"Enter" Her voice came through the door clearly almost instantly after he had knocked. His fingers moved quickly to the door and opened it.

"Hi." She paused for a moment, both of them noticing the other's clothes. "I like your jacket. I haven't seen that one before. And the shirt's my favorite color." She grinned adding a random piece of information.

Gaara found himself to be not as quick to think of something to say. He couldn't think looking at her.

Her charcoal hair was silky and gently framed her face. Normally was sprawling randomly out in thousands of lengths, but tonight it was stylish and showed off the volume of softy silky hair. Her green eyes were accented and defined, the color drawn out making them more vivid. Her lips, still in a smile, were a hint of pink and seemed to draw his gaze to them directly. His eyes wandered away from her face...

He found himself at a loss of what to say exactly. He forced himself to try to not look at the fact her chest size seemed to double over night. A black A-line dress hugged the curves of her breasts and the v-line neck with the three string necklace kept the focal point above her waist, not at the chair below. The high strappy heels showed off her painted dark red toes. Sitting in the wheelchair was a beautiful woman.

"You ready?" She brought him back from his thoughts. Gaara felt relief in the fact she did not realize his thoughts nor was waiting for him to comment on her. Instead, she grinned and moved her arms behind her. She slipped them into a long coat she was obviously sitting on.

"Stairs aren't fun and I'm not sure how I am on sand, but everywhere else should be fine." Her voice as positive and upbeat as normal. Gaara finally found his thoughts again.

"Reservation is for 7." He informed her the same thing Asami has informed.

"It's 6:58 now! Why the heck are you so late!?" Yumi chirped looking at her clock. Before, she could have made it, but now - no way in hell.

"Hn" Gaara wrapped sand about them both and instantly they were outside the restaurant doors on the top floor of one of the tallest structures in the village.

"You're such a cheater." Yumi teased him with a flat voice. He did this for every roof these past two weeks.

"But not late." Gaara walked forward to ask for his table. Even though he was the Kazekage, this was a place was constantly booked. Known for its views over Suna, along with its live music and high quality (expensive) food.

"Is the rest of your party on their way or will it just be you tonight, Kazekage-sama?" The host asked politely.

Yumi glanced up at him and stared while Gaara kept his emotionless expression.

"Gaara-san, I'm sorry, I didn't realize when the reservation was exactly. " Yumi stated in her sweetest voice rolling forward. Gaara found himself nearly smirk at the man's shocked look, finally noticing her.

"Miss, my apologies. I'll seat you two right away. You have the best seats in the house." He bowed embarrassed, grabbed two menus, and quickly took off leading the way. Yumi put both hands on the wheels and moved herself along with Gaara leisurely following.

Gaara found himself watching her every movement. This place was not wheelchair friendly, but she kept a smile as she moved herself through with effort.

A waiter nearly ran into her, and yet she handled it with the same coy voice as she had the host, causing him to apologize excessively. Yumi was impressively as moved herself forward. She sometimes tried to use her legs to help, but it was mostly her arms doing the work.

She halted at the bottom of slight, small step; she refused to ask for help and slowly turned herself around. Again, she used her legs and briefly picked the wheelchair up and pushed back. She was weak in comparison to a normal villager, but so much stronger than she was before.

Finally, they were there, at a high table in its own special corner by the window, with two very high chairs. He could hear her inhale slowly, then glance to him. He gave quiet nod, answering her request for help.

"Uh..." The host had thought nothing of it at first, but then looked towards the beautifully dressed woman in the wheelchair, companion to the Kazekage, and then again at the extremely tall table.

"It's fine. Thank you." Gaara dismissed him. He moved his sand to help Yumi out. Her eyes grinned at his help.

"Thank you" Yumi flashed smile at the host. It was a smile Gaara had not seen before. He felt a twinge of annoyance at her thanking the useless host and smiling at him...

"Uh-uh-you're welcome." He bowed before quickly escaping the Kage's very cold stare.

Yumi now sat comfortably in the tall seat, thanks to him, not the useless host. Thoughtfully, he placed her coat on the coat hook near them. He left his own on for Matsuri had informed him that he looked better with it. Glancing at her again, it was without argument that she looked better without one.

"This view's amazing. It's almost as good as the water tower." Yumi commented looking out the window across the village. Gaara still found himself at a loss for words. Yumi dressed nothing like he had expected. Usually, she was so casually, completely covered, and rough around the edges. His eyes stayed on her, taking in the sight. (He was positive her chest had doubled in size, if not more)

"This is a really nice place too." She glanced around grinning ear to ear. "I don't quite fit though, huh? I can see people looking me over, noticing it. Everyone is very beautiful and handsome, dressed really nicely. Yourself included." She flashed him a grin and Gaara felt his mind stop thinking for a moment. "I didn't think you wore anything other than kage robes or those two black and maroon assembles." She joked in her usual fashion, bringing him back into a comfort zone he knew.

"I don't." He informed her seriously.

She couldn't see how she looked or that people were looking at her because of how brilliant she looked. It wasn't just the clothes, but her natural body language. However, he knew he could not mention nor would he dare ask - just how her chest could double. Was she binding it that tightly?

He found himself having a whole new interest in her - something he didn't know how to word for he couldn't quite put his finger on...

Hopefully she would enjoy this dinner too...

.

* * *

**Just so you know. I'm not going to write about how dinner went. But Reviews will help motivate me, promise. There will be lots of Yumi Gaara interaction next! Random conversations, thoughts. :)**

**"Sheesh. Everyone! We aren't dating!" Yumi throws a pillow.**

**"They always do this. Just ignore it." Gaara notifies her. He's been enough fanfictions, he knows how this works...**

**"Gah, people. Always with instant romance. I'm a bodyguard, a person for hire. That comes first! But, I have a question! When do I get out of this wheelchair?"**

**"The doctor's said a couple years, though you are improving faster..."**

**"I didn't ask you Gaara... Writer-person. I was number 1 body guard on the last tournament certification. I deserve to at least walk."**

**"Will you leave then? I'd understand you'd want to go to your home..."**

**"... ... Well, technically I haven't stayed any place this long and I haven't returned home since Kawa- died. I might stay in Suna. We could go more places then too! Honestly, I dunno what I do if I could walk, except well run around." Instant grin and mischievous eyes.**

**"She's going to cause me trouble. Keep her in the wheelchair."**

**"HEY!"**


	13. Chapter 13: Small Joys

**Ended up delayed in my writing, but for your benefit - a long chapter. Please review or PM. I am open to all comments or suggestions and would enjoy getting critisim. **

**Thank you! Enjoy!**

**(PS - don't own Naruto!)**

* * *

...

...

...

..

.

They sat on the roof, an early January evening. Gaara had chosen the south side of the village this time. Again, they caught the attention of the ninja guard, but slowly the ninjas were recognizing this was the new normal for their Kage. After the formal dinner Asami had set up for them, Gaara had come to realize he liked her company.

"Would you be interested in breakfast Sunday?" Gaara finally stated what had been on his mind the entire night. Yumi paused her current out-loud thought.

"What time?" She perked up, obviously interested.

"Seven." Over the years, he found it was a normal time for most people.

"How about 6? I have a long day Sunday." She countered. His eyes studied her face wondering what she had to do. She didn't have a job that he knew of, other than her origami and random things she picked up from others confined to the hospital, and she had difficulty with stairs and sand...

"I have to work out, there's another origami class, and I'm taking Piano lessons at the piano down on ground floor." She answered his question naturally. He enjoyed how she answered him without him even needing to ask.

"I didn't tell you because it just started and I completely suck. I play random notes _poorly - _ yep pathetic." Yumi glared into the night's sky remembering. Gaara looked over the village as she looked up, briefly stealing a glance towards her again. She had to be tightly wrapping her chest, but with the lose clothing and layers, no one would guess either way...

"Hey!" She snapped suddenly.

Gaara cleared his throat. He was sure he had gotten caught. His brother had received multiple slaps from multiple women for staring, so he knew what was coming...

"You better make sure to schedule that with Asami! I got an earful last time! And that was all your fault!" She scolded him for dropping in unscheduled at lunch, which resulted in two hour scolding she got from the Kage's secretary after an elder wanted him at the same time.

Gaara felt himself relax. She hadn't noticed...

"It's my day off." Gaara informed her. She did not break eye contact with him. "Half day off." He corrected himself.

"See! And then I get yelled at and called a hussy!" Yumi's voice naturally raised, she was laughing.

"Asami has never used that word." He knew she was joking on purpose.

"You have no idea the horror she can unleash on you." Yumi shook her head, remembering the formal dinner ordeal. She had already told him parts of it (the whole thing would be embarrassing!)

"You looked nice" He answered, then furrowed his brows. Nice. Even now, nice wouldn't be enough. Not saying the right things in normal situations, always reminded him how much of an outsider he still was. It also made it difficult for others to be around him. He just didn't fit.

"Thank you!" It was not forced nor sarcastic. It was not as if she had expected more. She was truly being genuine. He liked that part of her too.

"I thought you looked very good too." Yumi's smile was so bright he could even see it in the dark.

"Six." He went back to the original topic without notice.

"I like eggs. Or pancakes - no syrup. Rice is always good. Berries. Yogurt..." She listed off foods. Through their conversations, she had learned to change topics with him to let him know she understood.

.

* * *

.

She couldn't wheel herself on sand so he would make a hardened path for her that returned to normal once she rolled over it. People's eyes followed them everywhere, some openly stared. He was use to this ever since he was young, but he wondered if she was. He glanced over and saw her simply enjoying being in the market place, away from the hospital.

Ever since the formal dinner, the rumors had erupted and even the council had commented on it. By verdict of Suna, they were a couple. The village public relations head was pressing Gaara to make it official, but he simply enjoyed her company. They weren't actually dating. Suna could continue to gossip; eventually they would realize the truth...

"So do you go to this cafe often?" They sat across from each other in the small cafe. She was still in her wheelchair since the table was at the right height for her. She had ordered eggs with pancakes, no syrup. He had a rolled omelet, rice porridge, and coffee.

Her comment made him remember her milk mustache. His eyes lightened at the humor of it.

"The food is really good." She added.

Waiting for his response, Yumi touched her face, secretly checking to see if she had gotten anything else on it in front of him. He had laughed at her. The whole cafe had gone silent at his chuckle, drawing attention to her all because of some milk on her upper lip. It was humorous, and embarrassing. She didn't want him to feel embarrassed to be with her, he was their Kage. Although, he didn't seem like he didn't like being with her...

"My sister drags me her on Sundays and my brother saves the table. We sit in this corner every time. I think it's so he can watch for- "He quickly decided not to say women, and changed it "interesting people." He commented.

Yumi's presence with him had made the waitress stutter. She knew the rumor, but had not seen him or his siblings in weeks. With Temari to have her child in Kohona and Kankuro still on the combined mission - he had no reason to come here, except with Yumi...

"Ah. That sounds really nice. Hopefully they will be back soon. Sakura told me Temari is due in a month or so. I hear it's going to be a boy! The initial rumors were it was a girl." Yumi's voice held excitement and pride.

Gaara noticed that it didn't matter who the other person was, if it was a person Yumi knew she always seemed to talk about them with some familiarity and genuine interest. People, to her, were valuable. _All_ of them.

"I spoke with the Hokage. She may be able to try a procedure to restore your mobility more." It was something he had been writing the Hokage about for awhile.

"I don't want her to use energy. I'm a body guard, risk and injury are normal. Plus I have tricks up my sleeve once I get more strength up." Yumi shrugged then grinned. She easily moved the wheelchair. Truthfully, she was almost to the point of being able to use a walker, she just had to work on standing more first. For some reason, arm strength came easier than balance, core, and leg strength.

"It's two and a half months and then they will come here after the chunin exams and move between the two villages until the child is old enough for school." He informed her. Yumi assumed they were still talking about his sister. Sometimes he wouldn't fill her in on what topic went with his statements.

"Did they already have a wedding?" She asked instantly. The letters from Kohona had not indicated there had been one.

"I don't know. I think it is to be in March. The ninjas are already figuring out who my escorts will be though. The letter said I could bring a guest so the suna council is discussing." He was lost in his thoughts, again, as he spoke to her. It could be her, and if he brought her then the Hokage could restore more of her mobility, although she had just brushed that off... He felt like bringing her, but he did not like the idea of her saying no. Plus, she might not be interested going with him and march was several months away yet... Plus, one of the lord's daughters had once called him a bore at a celebration before... And the Suna council's involvement would make it difficult...

"I assume the wedding going to have music, and dancing, and food?" Her eyes brightened.

Briefly Gaara's mind drifted to the idea of a wedding. As the Kage, he had been invited to a number of weddings in Suna. Unless forced to attend, he usually declined. He also would leave early and sit in the back. Most people would talk to him, some dance with him excitedly - but it he was never simply another guest, a friend or family member... Even with Temari being his sister, he could only seeing himself sit in the back of the room... That woman had called him a bore, he did not like the idea of Yumi thinking he was boring...

"Naruto." He spoke aloud. "He'll probably be there." He added to make it a full sentence. Naruto was never boring.

Yumi laughed, instantly drawing more attention to them. Her laugh was spontaneous, joyous, unrestrained. She found his statements so random at times, it was humorous to her. She enjoyed his thinking, or what he expressed of it.

"Well, if you find someone you want to bring, they can meet Naruto too then." She grinned, not knowing who this Naruto was. She was sure it was a friend of his, at least.

Gaara eyed her. Was she saying it was good to take someone? Of course, if she met Naruto, she wouldn't be bored with him... but something about that didn't sit well with him. He didn't like the idea of her being enthralled by Naruto... Maybe it would be best to bring no one...

.

* * *

.

"My birthday is next week." His tone was detached. Yumi gave pause. Normally, when people spoke of birthdays to her, they were excited, happy, or enthusiastic regarding the day despite their thoughts on age they were about to be.

Her own feeling regarding birthdays were that they were past tense things. She and Kurokawa had celebrated them every year – maybe not always that day or week, but they had celebrated them. He had always made her birthday a joyous event but after he had died, Yumi simply used the certification tournament as a mark of years (she was 13 when she participated in it without him, and her age was the next odd number every tournament after.)

"Oh?" She tried to nudge him on. He seemed deflated.

"The council and village have thrown a small celebration every year since I've been Kazekage." He informed her since she did not know of the Suna customs... Yumi's mind instantly jumped on the fact that Kankuro and Temari were both still in Kohona.

"A whole village celebration?" She tried to lighten his mood, inquiring to know more with excitement growing in her voice. Gaara nodded not mirroring her anticipation.

"I haven't been to a village festival in two and a half years! ...eh – add nearly 4 months to that…" Yumi had started off excitedly until she realized, again, that she had lost 3 and a half months of time. Still, she turned her tone around instantly.

"Will they have food?" He nodded. "and games?" He nodded gain. "I bet people dress up." She smiled and he confirmed that too. "That's exciting." She grinned.

"They will have fireworks as well." He stated purposely, creating exhilaration in her eyes and an even larger grin. He enjoyed seeing her enthusiasm, but this year would be the first his siblings would not be present... Yumi noticed his detachment.

"You know… You and I will have to celebrate though too." She informed him bluntly. She knew his siblings were gone and there was no likelihood of her being able to physically be around him during the village celebration.

"You and I will have to celebrate." She smiled kindly fully realizing he was not certain to what she was suggesting even though she had just stated it directly. "I'll make you dinner, and we can have drinks, and play cards or games, and I'll make a cake" His face grew grim at the word cake. "or something" she recovered.

"You have to say yes." She informed him, able to tell that he was considering it even if he was stoic.

"I don't have to." Gaara kept a straight face. It was easy to get a rise out of her when she was joking around, plus usually her purposely exaggerated antics were humorous.

"What do you mean you don't have to!?" She mocked whined. "It's your birthday, it's mandatory! Must be celebrated!" Her smile could not be contained and her eyes danced.

"Really? Being a Kage, you would think I would know the rules of what is 'mandatory'." He countered, knowing she was about to come up with a halfcocked ridiculous theorem to back her exaggerated statements. Yumi grinned knowing he was intentionally egging her on and she wasn't about to back down.

"It's an international rule for all, fine print in one of the bylaws: celebrate being alive and breathing; celebrations are preferred to occur in a birthday-related theme." Her tone changed to mimic someone reading from a legal book in a serious dry manner.

She had won and he knew it. Gaara's hand moved behind her, in a quick motion he pulled her hood over her head, hiding her triumphant smile. He turned to look away, out to the village, feeling himself smirk. His previously dour mood had vanished.

He could hear her laugh to herself under the hood. He enjoyed hearing the joy in it. The happiness in it was contagious. It was a beautiful sound...

"Next week. Thursday. Tell Asami-san!" She decided for them, once she stopped laughing.

.

* * *

.

Yumi hummed as she cooked. Ran had kindly brought the ingredients for her. She had even made him a gift and wrapped it with origami paper. In a wheelchair, she could still cook, though stove tops were difficult as were high cabinet doors. But, Yumi wasn't contained to just the wheelchair anymore. If she supported herself, she could briefly stand.

She smiled at her surprise for Gaara tonight. It had been a long time since she had done something like this. Normally wandering, she did not get this chance, always too distant for others to invite her or feel close enough to even tell her their birthday or reasons to celebrate. Of course, she had created fun celebrations just because before. Life was short, she wanted others to remember to enjoy it...

...

Gaara followed the directions on the note Asami had given him. The letter itself had been from Yumi. He was supposed to met her in the small table on the ground floor of the hospital, near the west patio entrance. With the current season, the cacti on the patio were not in bloom. Tonight was the night she had stated they would celebrate his birthday. Normally by now Kankuro would have already been grinning ear to ear with some devious plan and Temari keeping everyone at bay as she horribly kept the surprise she had a secret. But today, they were not here. The normal presents from those who looked up at him as Kage, along with a few people he actually interacted with, had been given.

It took him only seconds to arrive in the location the letter had indicated. He looked forward to seeing her. It was strange, but he did...

"Gaara, you're early!" He could hear the smile in her voice. She seemed more enthusiastic than normal to see him. Were birthdays this important to her? Was it him? He wondered if she acted this way towards everyone. She probably did, she was kind like that...

"I figured you would be, so I guess that makes you actually on time - thanks to my great planning skills." She joked and wheeled herself over to the table. It was just the correct height for her. There was only 1 chair present at it and it as sitting such that he would be able to keep an eye on the door and look outside. The way the plates were set up, she would be 90 degrees from him, with her back to the door. He wondered if she did that because she knew he liked knowing the entrances and exits.

*Ding* A grin popped onto her face and her eyes brightened at the sound of the timer off in the side kitchen. Gaara knew this area was used for eating, and had assumed there would be a dinner give the time she had set. However, he found himself studying her. Had she cooked?

"It's ready! Sit, sit. I'll be right back." She wheeled herself away and instantly he moved to follow. Whatever it was, it would be a lot for her to carry, especially in the wheelchair.

"Hey! Don't follow! Sit, or look outside or something. Follow me, and I'll make you regret it. Birthday spankings or something like that!" She jokingly threatened, catching him in the act to help her. Gaara raised a non-existent eyebrow at her statement.

_'birthday spanking?' _He thought. He paused and considered ignoring her statement, but then decided to let her be. She never acted like she was unable and if she did actually require help, she usually at least looked at him if not asked for it directly.

Yumi huffed at the win. She was more than able to do this without help. Even if there wasn't a surprise hiding behind the door, she didn't want him helping her! Quickly she wheeled herself through the swinging door.

Gaara found himself looking outside. The sun was setting already and the bright colors were displayed over Suna's large protective wall. Soon, the sun would sink too far behind it and the stars would be shown soon after. Maybe he could convince her to go star gazing again.

The door opened and Yumi wheeled herself out. On her lap was a small wood tray with multiple covered dishes. Instantly the smell caught his attention. It smelled good. It smelled like a number of the foods he enjoyed. She had once asked what his favorite foods were - had she remembered it all this time?

"Ok, now you really do need to come sit." She informed him putting the tray on the table, grinning ear to ear. "And... and..." She left the tray and wheeled over to the stand with a radio. "Music too!" She grinned, putting on background noise. He smirked. He had never told her what type of music he liked - but from how her head bobbed, it was what she enjoyed.

"Alright! Ran bought all the ingredients and it's the first time I've made a number of these, sooo if it tastes bad, just use your sand mask to hide it and I'll never know otherwise... Well...- till I taste it that, it is." She grinned as she started to uncover the dishes. Gaara sat in the chair, slightly moving it closer to her as he did. No need for her to reach anymore than she already had to...

"Smells better than what my sister cooks." He commented. "Normally we eat out."

"We probably use different recipes, I'm sure." She responded, not wanting to call Temari a bad cook. He eyed her carefully.

"My sister has a number of strong skills... cooking is not one of them. I like to think Shikamaru cooks, otherwise I worry for their health..." His dry smart ass responses was something that came easy to him around her.

He did not have to worry about keeping up with appearances or meet any sort of expectations or preconceived notions. He could just react how he wanted to and that was enough for once.

"Hopefully she doesn't hear that, else she might use those other strong skills on you." Yumi grinned, pleased that he was talkative tonight. "Ok, Eat up!" She bobbed her head in a nod and instantly started piling into food.

"How old are you, anyway?" She asked, realizing she wasn't sure.

"25. The council believes its time for me to marrry." He informed her, eyeing her to see if there was any reaction. Normally when women heard that, they'd swoon, batt their eyes, or roll them. She just blinked.

"Really? I didn't know there were marriage requirements with being a kage..."

"Technically, there's not, but they want me to pass on my skills and want to have me show that Suna is growing." He informed her.

"Ahhhh. I see. Kinda like how Lord's sons and daughters have to marry too... Us body guards don't. I don't even know what village I should be considered a part of-" She started to make reference to how frequently she had moved...

"Suna." He answered automatically, before his mind registered why she was saying it that way. Yumi's eyes popped at his interruption of her. "Eh - that was decided by the council while you were unconscious... if there's another village..." He felt himself fail to recover . It was embarrassing for someone who was supposed to be a Village leader and sometimes a diplomat...

Yumi broke out into laughter. He had stated Suna so quickly and seriously, it was as if that was the only option he was giving her even though she had just been trying to say she hadn't stayed in anyone village that long before.

"You don't have to -" He started, realizing he was forcing his village on her.

"I don't mind Suna. I haven't seen much of it, though seems like a great place. I was just trying to say I haven't stayed somewhere for even 18 months before. But you are right, I have Suna citizenship now." She grinned at him coyly. He had gotten somewhat flustered, and she had witnessed it. Even if it was his birthday, she had gotten a great surprise!

"How old are you?" Gaara asked after taking another bite of food, wanting to change topics completely.

"24. And I don't have to deal with any marriage expectations." She grinned bragging.

"Yet." He eyed her. Even he knew how women often would ask if another woman was married or had children yet. Temari complained about such nagging from the women elders often. He had even heard such a comment towards Asami once.

"What!?" Her pitch went high and her eyes snapped wide instantly. He knew she would react to that, but didn't think this much. There was no humor or playfulness in her look...

"If you tell that stupid immature lord's son that I'm here, I'm going to be sooo pissed!" Her exasperated, frustrated, threat was not the response he thought he would get. More importantly, why was she mentioning a lord's son when he teased her about marriage?

"What Lord's son?" His voice went icy and his eyes narrowed. He really didn't like that idea.

"The dumbass kid I guarded for his mother, 7- no 9 years ago. He started fights everywhere we went with his arrogant mouth, and then after I saved him from an actual assassination attempt, he decided he was madly in _love_ with me... He had wanted posters put up across their freaking lands and he sent their military to search for me! I had to get the Jieti society to come extract me and play buffer! That kid lost me a lot of jobs AND now if I ever travel that direction, the detour around their land is just ridicioulus. Gah! I'm still pissed thinking about it!" Yumi explained in a long winded story.

Gaara found himself silently chuckling at her tone.

"You're laughing at my misery." She accused him.

"I'd like to see what those wanted posters said..." He initiated, causing her eyes to narrow on him. He was pleased - there was no lord's son that he had to worry about...

"Oh, you'll see alright - after I tell that council of yours how to do a marriage requirement. Plastered posters - Wanted Marriage for Kazekage, 10,000 reward!" Her eyes sparkled and the grin could not be removed from her face. Now it was Gaara's turn to glare. A poster like that would be a nightmare...

"No. I will call this lord's son." He informed her.

"Don't you dare!"

"Then no posters." He stated warningly.

"And no lord's son." She insisted, eyeing him.

He smirked as he took another bite. To him, he had won...

* * *

"Ready for the next part?" Her eyes glittered. A devilish grin on her face. It was similar to how Kankuro looked before taking him to see strippers, dancers, an escort service... He highly doubted she would take him to those places, but he had no idea what it would be otherwise...

Yumi rolled herself away. Gaara moved the dishes aside and stood up to look out the large window. He wanted to know what exactly she had planned. Her excitement was easy to see. Did she enjoy being with him? He hoped that was part of the reason for her excitement, but it felt wrong for him to assume such a thing. He use to be a monster who killed people, even today he still killed people, and she had always dreamed of being a body guard, and was someone who wanted only to protect... If she knew of his entire past, she probably would no longer wish to be in his company...

"Got everything!" Yumi announced. It had taken her much longer to get all the items arranged on her lap table such that she could still wheel herself out.

Gaara turned his head and ignored his internal thoughts. The green eyes were smiling at him, bringing over 3 bottles of sake, a cake, and three small wrapped items. He only knew the Hokage to drink that much, and he wasn't a fan of cake, finding it too sweet. The wrapped items looked like presents, but he didn't think she'd get him something.

Yumi noticed he had been thinking something again. She never knew exactly what it was, but sometimes he went somewhere in his head. It was no matter. They still would be having fun tonight. After all, it was a celebration! She quickly wheeled herself over to the table and placed the next tray down. Putting both hands on the table, making sure it wouldn't tip, she stood up.

Gaara's eyes widened as he watched her figure. His eyes studied her every curve and movement now that she was standing. She was standing! He knew she was persistent, but he still remembered back when they said she would not re-awake, that she would not survive, and even when she surpassed that, the medics said she would probably have extremely limited mobility... His eyes studied her shoulders, her arms that helped hold her up as she set things out, her back, no longer against a wheelchair back, her hips, her butt, her legs... He could not remove his eyes from her physique. She was standing...

"Done! We can stand or sit." She turned to him, quickly moving both hands back to the table to support herself. Still she could not stand freely.

Gaara cleared his throat and quickly averted his eyes from what he had been staring at. Considering she had not caught him the last time, he figured he was in the clear this time.

"Stare much?" She asked him with a smirk. He had been caught.

"I-I did not know you could stand." He quickly commented. She did not seem angry. Usually when Kankuro was caught staring at a woman's butt, they were always angry...

"Hn, I'm full of all sorts of surprises. So come now, take a drink with me and we'll see what your next surprise is!" She grinned holding out the sake glass, leaning completely against the table to support herself.

"Hm. It doesn't look like I get a choice." He eyed her. He walked over as she sat back down. Three bottles of sake was a fair amount...

"You don't." She grinned as he took the glass. "Happy 25th birthday. Thank you for letting me stay in your village, after I jumped your wall." She grinned coyly looking up at him.

"Thank you for talking to me on the roof." He added. He liked that look on her face. Coy, happy, looking at him...

"Drink up!" She stated, pouring him another glass. "A few shots of sake. A piece of cake. Presents! More sake!" She grinned as she clinked her full glass against his. Gaara found himself glancing at her lips, moist from the alcohol.

"Thank you." He stated after the third, putting his glass down out of her reach. She drank like the Hokage.

"Time for cake. But - you have to blow out the candles first." She pulled out a match and placed candles in the cake, writing 25 on it. He suddenly realized why she had asked him her age - it was so she could do this.

"You HAVE to make a wish this time." Her hand went to his arm, emphising her point. "This isn't shooting stars - this is a birthday. Mandatory." She informed him seriously, though her eyes were laughing.

"Hm." Was his only response.

"Ok, blow them out!" She announced. Gaara waved his hand slightly and his sand extinguished the flames.

"We gotta work on your birthday skills..." Yumi's dry voice mirrored the look in her eyes as she stared at the candles he had NOT blown out. "I guess we'll count it though. So did you make a wish?" She smiled at him.

"I'm not going to say what it was." He remarked, wondering what was wrong with the way he blow out the candles. It was very effective.

"Good. It will come true then." She half hummed as she cut one slice for him from one end of the cake, and one slice for her from the other. He noticed the two slices were different. His was a dark brown coloring, while hers was a dark red.

"Something wrong?" She mused, catching him eyeing her, again.

"You made two?"

"Try it!" She gave the plate to him.

"I don't really like sweets." He set it down.

"I know - I asked Asami. Try it." She picked it up, her eyes begging. She had made it for him. He could not refuse a second time, so reluctantly, he tried a small bite. Cake made his teeth hurt with its sweetness.

Gaara looked at her instantly after the bite, as if he was wondering how she had done it... Carefully he took a second bite, trying to determine if what he was tasting was true.

"It's not sweet..." He stated out loud.

"It's a mix between a spice cake and devil's chocolate. I even fixed the frosting to make it less sweet." She grinned.

"What's yours?" He asked eyeing her very different piece.

"Red velvet." Her eyes showed instant love and Gaara found himself a bit annoyed by it. However, she liked cake that much maybe there were other things that would cause her to give that look, maybe, something he could do...

"Here. It's probably too sweet though." She held out a bite for him to eat. She figured since he was staring at the cake so much, maybe it was easier to just try it to understand just what red velevet was.

"Mhh" Gaara tried not to cringe. It wasn't that sweet, but it was still sweeter. It wasn't horrible. Yumi laughed.

"Here." He held out a bite for her, copying what she had done to him.

"Mmmm." She hummed enjoying it. She had eaten directly from him. He had a hard time not watching her. "And, something to wash it down with!" She poured him yet another glass...

Gaara sipped it slowly. This was going to end up like some of the meetings with the Hokage - a lot of sake. He knew his limit from being with Kankuro, and while he did trust her, he also found himself staring at her more and more. He wasn't sure what exactly he was looking for, but he was sure he didn't want to say anything incorrect to her just because of some drinks...

"You're kinda slow, ya know..." Yumi eyed the glass he was sipping. She had already finished. His eyes locked on her.

"I don't find a need to drink much." He informed her taking another sip. He wondered what she saw when she looked at him with such a grin. What she was thinking...

"But there's a good reason to tonight, right? Now, time for your gifts." She grinned placing the wrapped presents in front of him. He finished the rest of the glass quickly. While a number of people would give him gifts, they usually were doing it because he was their kage, but she barely remembered she was a a citizen too most days. Tentatively he touched one.

"It's not going to open itself." She smirked egging him on. His eyes jolted up from the gift and set firmly on to her. Without another touch from him, the wrapping started to come off slowly. For him, they would open themselves...

"You're such a cheater." She accused laughing. Just barely, she could make out his sand. He smirked. He had won that round.

Before him was a hand sketched pencil drawing of him, his brother, and his sister. It was not amazing by any regards, but it was good and he knew she had taken care and effort to draw it. There was also a small pot with a tiny plant growing out of it. It did not match any of her other plants, but he knew of a few books he could look it up. The last gift, was the most surprising. It was new straps for his gourd, perfectly made and designed. From touching them, he could feel they had some chakra infused in the, and barely pressed in the leather were protective symbols that could only be seen up close. The studied it in awe.

"That one, I wish you had told me a little sooner as to when your birthday was - then there could have done more for it..." She grinned. His eyes showed only surprise.

"Who made it?" He asked, not recognizing the work. It was beautifully done. He wondered where she had gotten the funds from as well as found the tailor.

"Secret." She grinned stupidly causing his eyes to narrow on her. She wasn't going to tell him. Was it something she had asked her society for? The Jieti were known to have their own set of specialized products and jutsus. But, as far as he knew, she was only getting mail from Sakura and Ino in Kohona.

"Drink up!" Yumi poured him another glass... She grinned. Yumi liked spending time with him and was glad she could do this for him.

* * *

**Please review below!**

Gaara: No one is going to review... there's nothing happening.

Yumi: Birthday's aren't nothing!

Gaara: Nothing significant

Yumi: How can you say that!? It is significant. Who spent all day cooking AND you only gave me two weeks to find you gifts

Gaara:... I didn't mean... I wasn't saying... What you did... I mean... I'm thankful for...

Yumi: *rolling laughter* I was joking, jeeze

Gaara: ... Just remember, what goes around comes around... *mock glare*


	14. Chapter 14: Council Decision

_Yumi,_

_Its great getting your letters. I'm glad to hear how well you are improving. Hopefully when the chunin exams occur, we will see you in person again. Both myself and Ino, along with a number of other ninjas are going. Negi and Lee both have students that are participating this year, so it will be an exciting time for us. It also is the second time that Suna has hosted, so it there will be probably a lot of activity going on over there._

_Naruto is out on a venture with a few people from The Village That Has Forgotten Wars, the hidden village of the clouds, and hidden village of the frost. These mix ninja groups will support the upcoming chunin exam and it's said that this will be a ninja exam with more ninja village representatives than before. Even village of the hidden star is said to show. Tomorrow I will set out on my own venture as well with a mixed group. Since the great war the comradely between the villages has been extremely successful. I am not sure how long the venture will last, so if I do not write for a couple weeks, that is why._

_I look forward to see you in a month at the chunin exam. _

_- Sakura_

Sakura placed down her pen and folded the letter. Allegiance and the chunin exams were the official reason as to why there were so many long with mix village groups being formed. However, that was not the case, it was investigations due to the plague in Suna, the massive attack on Iwa by some unrecognizable creatures, the thievery of food and supplies in the hidden mist village, Kiri, the poisoning of Kohona's rivers, and even attacks on the smaller villages like hidden moon where over half the village was destroyed by a large solid rock sphere supposedly similar to what Madara Uchiha did in the fourth ninja war... With no enemy fully showing their face and all these events, an underlying tension was forming... and a feeling of weakness. All the attacks thus far had been stopped, but not without causalities on their side.

Sakura couldn't tell the non-ninja woman this sensitive information. At this time, no one knew if it was one enemy or multiple enemies or if they actually existed. The chunin exam, was going to be used as a cover for a meeting of leaders to determine the plan for countering these events.

_Sakura, _

_When you visit for the Chunin exams, maybe we can go up to dinner with Kankuro and Gaara at this formal restaurant in Suna. It's in one of the taller towers and the view is amazing. Plus there is live music. It's really nice. Gaara took me a few months ago. HOWEVER, to go to such a place, Asami, the Kazekage's secretary, had me spend hours getting my hair, nails, and skin treated and then they had to get me a dress, and even heels - I'm in a wheelchair, I don't think heels were that needed... If you do visit, we'll skip that part of things and just go to dinner. I do think though, I should introduce you to the tailor who helped pick out the dress. He might have a few things you would like..._

_Kankuro has been gone from Suna for a long time now it seems. Here they say he's over with your village working on something political. I hope it's actually nothing bad and just more alliance work like you are saying. Are you and Ino still rivals in the hospital and medical ninja work you do? I hope your mission goes well with the alliances. I can't wait to see how many groups of people come for this chunin exam. While Jieti members will be hired as bodyguards for people traveling and their stay in the village for things like the Chunin exam, I have not done that so this will be my first time seeing one._

_I wish you the best. Take care,_

- Yumi

Yumi could walk! With a walker... The temperatures in Suna were slowly increasing, and now that she could actually make her way outside and into the village by herself, she would notice it. It was nearly April. Over two months had gone by since the Kazekage's birthday. No new major events had popped up, but he was busy more and more with council things, and everyone's chatter was on the upcoming chunin exams and how many inter-village alliances there were.

Honestly, Yumi felt something lingering underneath - even her letters from Kohona seemed to show something wasn't being said... The villagers didn't know yet, but there was something among the ninjas, among the elders, among those important, and especially under Gaara's sand mask that was simply not being communicated - something grim. She had been raised to notice such things and in her profession, to not would be the death of someone she was protecting. It made her uncertain to not know, but if the time came and if it was something bad -she would improvise and react. Till then, she would continue to work nearly all day to get her strength up and her chakra stronger, abandoning some of her previous activities like the pianio...

Today, was the day specified on the subcouncil summoning notice. What the Suna subcouncil was summoning her for, she was not sure. Official requests for her services as a body guard had to go through the Jieti Society, although she took randomly requested jobs as well. However, she highly doubted they wanted to hire her despite the underlying heaviness she knew existed. In fact, she was certain it had to do with the never ending rumor about her and Gaara. She finally knew they were in a relationship - or some sort of one. Although neither one of them had yet verbally stated it. She didn't dare to, worried that it would break whatever they had. Neither one of them had kissed the other, only just a hug she had given him once or twice, both times of which he seemed a bit confused. It was nothing like Sakura's romance book's description of relationships. Yet, they ate everyday together now for at least one of the meals ,and he would seek her out most nights... They were something, and something in which there were an extremely LARGE number of rumors about... The subcouncil meeting would probably not be fun, especially if they were pressuring him to marry and how she was in their line of sight...

Yumi sighed. Complicated, they were complicated - and she highly doubted the Suna subcouncil would assist in making it less so.

"Something wrong?" Gen, the store clerk asked Yumi. Since wandering in here nearly every day since a week ago with a walker, she never bought anything, but usually came to look. She loved to idly chat and was always kind and interesting. When he finally caught her name, he knew who she was instantly - Yumi, the Kazekage's lover. Supposedly she was very beautiful but normally he only saw her as casual and rather normal. Although, she did smile often.

It was said she had sacrificed her own strength, something equal to the Kage's, to save the village even at the cost of being in a coma for months. After she awoke, it was said she was so sadden over the deaths of those who could not be saved, that she made them each an elaborate, never dying, origami rose with their name, age, and family written on the stem with the phrase 'never forgotten' and placed one at every single grave though she could not walk at the time...

"Suna council summoned me. Usually, I only dealt with politics when on a job guarding someone who dealt with politics..." She randomly informed him, thinking through her internal thoughts. "Not sure why I was _specifically_ summoned." Her eyes looked worried.

"I'm sure it's nothing bad." He found himself trying to support her. They had never had their Kazekage interested in someone before for this. There even was a rumor that the Kazekage had wanted to take her to his sister's wedding back early this month.

"Yes. Thank you." The worriment vanished and gratitude took over.

"I-I... I didn't do anything." He tried to brush it off feeling embarrassed at how genuinely she thanked him for such a little thing.

"I've been here so much lately, that I probably should buy something, huh?" Yumi joked. Without a real source of income and not wanting to pull from her savings, she was rather broke. However, she had been saving everything she made thus far. Usually she traveled light figuring she'd make what she needed along the way, but this time her normal income sources were a bit out of reach.

"That-that -That's not necessary." Gen found himself stuttering since her last grin. Her eyes had been confident. Somehow she reminded him of the Kohona ninja, Naruto who had saved their Kazekage all those years ago - someone who was friendly, happy, but also ridiculously strong (and loud).

"I'd like to. I like a number of your items - and I finally saved up for what I want." She informed him. There had been a secret reason for her coming here nearly every day - to make sure it was not bought out.

"Not many people make keiko, lamellar armor. Are these squares metal and leather?" Her eyes went over to the black squares creating the armored vest. The one displayed was just about her size (if she wrapped her chest).

"Lightweight metal underneath leather, placed together. The squares were handmade and even hole punched and threaded by hand. The threading won't break by anything else than what will pierce through that vest. Black coloring is hot in the sun and it's an older style so that particular unit is not selling..." Gen found himself working into the same technique he used when convincing a struggling ninja that they were doing him a favor for just buying the item, at the lower price he was about to give. The woman used a walker and was said to have saved their village...

"275, right?" Yumi pulled the money out of her pocket and handed it to him. "I'm pretty sure it will fit."

"Uh..." Gen was at a slight loss of words as the younger woman moved the walker towards the vest. She had given him 300. The woman was easily getting the vest on over her current clothes. It looked good on her. Form fitting from her smaller chest through her waist, and then expanded perfectly to end at her hips. She moved in it, stretching, twisting, bending, to see how the squares all moved, how it functioned.

"This is great." She was pleased. During the fourth ninja war she had worn armor like this one, a whole set up. However, most of it was unusable by the time the war had ended... Seeing it, reminded her of Kurokawa. He had always been in light lamellar type armor, nothing heavy but effective.

"I'll take it." She took it off and slowly made her way back to him.

"It's actually on sale now, 35% off, so 180 with tax..." He gave her the change. Even though she knew its original price and had the money, he did not have the heart to sell it to her at full charge. She was so in awe of its craftsmanship and her personality had made him enjoy her coming here. Plus, she was dating the Kazekage and had saved Suna...

"Thank you Gen." She looked him squarely in the eyes, honestly, kindly, thanking him. It had no sale price on it. He was doing it out of the kindness of his heart. A trait, she hoped he would never lose...

.

* * *

.

Yumi left her nearly acquired armor in her room and made her way down the hall towards where she was to meet the Suna subcouncil. Being mobile, even with a walker, was amazing. She was happy nearly every day just with being able to move one foot in front of the other. Just over six months ago, she had woken up and been told she probably would remain unable to move, that she would have to be pushed around in a wheelchair for the chunin exams... Now, with not giving up, that wasn't the case. (Although, it did help her body was really good at healing itself)

As she was walking to the meeting, her worries were replaced with thoughts of how great it was to walk. How far she had come and just how hard she had worked for it. Yumi grinned to herself as she made her way to the door.

*knock* *knock*

"Come in." An elder voice sounded. Slowly Yumi opened the door.

"Minawa Yumi." They stated her name. There were 7 people in the room. 1 a woman near her own age, 1 man who was older with half his face being shown, 1 elder woman, 2 elder men, and one in the shadowed corner, hidden.

"Yes." She stated clearly with a nodd of her head.

"We've asked Baki and Matsuri to join us since his siblings are out on a mission. They both know our Kazekage prior to him becoming the kage. Baki was his sensei and Matsuri is the Kazekage's first student." The elder woman explained, meaning the three elders were the sub-committee and the other two guests as well.

Yumi smiled at the two being introduced and made a note to call Gaara the Kazekage or an even more formal title...

"I am Wakana, this is Masanari, and Fumisato." The elder woman introduced them.

"Thank you. It is my pleasure to meet you, Wakana-san, Masanari-san, Fumisato-san, Baki-san, and Matsuri-san" Yumi bowed. She instantly took on the demeanor she had when she was on a professional job.

"Sit." Fumisato instructed her, once Yumi finished her formal bow. Everyone watched as she moved with the walker and sat in the chair that was set such that all 6 were facing her in a partial curve. This most definitely was about her and the Kazekage. However - it wasn't the first time someone brought her in a council for questioning - just the first time it being about a relationship and not a job...

"This is one of our interrogators, The Mind's Eye." A masked man stepped out from the dark corner in the room at the introduction. His mask had a painted 3rd eye on the top of his forehead.

"We are not going to cause you injury or harm, however he will perform a jutsu to tell if you are deceiving us at any point and to watch your vitals. He also will be able to see if you are performing any Justus or covering anything up. Essentially, he will know your every thought. We take matters with our Kazekage, _very_ seriously. Shall we begin?" Masanari's explanation was suspicious. They did not trust her.

"I understand. Begin whenever you are ready." Yumi stated clearly. It wasn't like she actually had a choice. To refuse would cause more issues, and to be a bodyguard, she had kept her record mostly clean.

The Mind's Eye man walked forward. His eyes were cold and hollow. To him, she was just another person to question, another mind to read. Nothing more, nothing even signification, nothing to care about. His hands moved into a flurry of symbols, she knew a few of them, horse, tiger, boar... but there were a large number she did not know. Instantly his hands moved to either side of her head fingers relaxed and outlining an imaginary circle around the top of her head. Yumi felt herself jerk into a nod as if she was about to nod off into sleep. A haze entered her mind and then cleared, but she knew...

_'He's in my head now for sure. You are, aren't you?'_ The man made no motion on if he heard her thoughts or not. But the jutsu was done so he stepped back, behind those who were about to question her.

'_I wonder if he can see my thoughts and memories too. If I were him, I'd stand 3 more paces over to the left, give a clearer view of the room and make it easy for a counter in case we were attacked.' _

"We will begin now. What initially brought you to Suna?" Fumisato's voice was clear, without supiscioun. Yumi smiled politely. It was a simple question. Her mind jumped over to the grandfather and the job she had chosen to taken.

"I was hired to try to cure a man, Nishimura Junichiro. I have a transfer jutsu that can move one person's injury to my own body if not multiple people's injuries or sicknesses - depending on the stages. However, without a cure that was a bit useless to cure him to only have him contract it again and I, myself, die - so I gave myself up for an experiment after I jumped the Suna wall and saw the whole story. Of course, when that didn't work out, I went back to using the transfer jutsu - Plan B." Yumi smiled

_'Could have tried for 8 people, but I'm not sure I would have survived even making it through the whole jutsu on that person. Would have been better if I had tried, one less death..._'

"I hear you took a person's whole life savings for that." Matsuri spoke up. It was one of the rumors that had been floating around. She did what she did for hire, but also wiped out someone's livelihood.

"Not exactly, 1/3 up front, but I haven't collected the last 2/3s. I've decided not to purse that."

_'It really wasn't that much anyway. Would be better to get a real job once I get my strength up, one of those 'I'm always endanger, pity me' thinking type lords for a few weeks, a nice paycheck and no real threat in sight. Doesn't bother my conscious as much... Though I do want to stay here in Suna too. Maybe the society can just give me some payments for old debts..."_

"Wasn't your original intent to get close to our Kazekage and set yourself up to be in a relationship with him?" Wakana's tone was sharp and surprised Yumi, which showed on her face.

"No. I had a job to do." Yumi was surprised by the question.

"Are you doing a job now for someone, by dating our Kazekage?" Masanari asked pointedly.

"No. We aren't dating that I know of. Did he say we were dating?" Yumi questioned back.

'_He hasn't said we are dating. I'm not sure what we are - did he say something to them?'_

"Your Jieti Society. They state you have elite status but that your records are not for public knowledge and that you aren't open for hire except specially reviewed cases - why?" Baki held a neutral tone, but he still seemed suspicious of her. Not that she could blame them, the Kazekage was important to them. But then, why didn't they check her out the first time he came by? Technically, he came to her - mostly due to the fact she had been wheelchair bound for so long...

"I do have elite status, so most jobs can be done by others will be - it's less expensive, plus I usually wander a far amount and pick up other jobs besides body guarding. Mostly though, I am the one who takes jobs where the client can't pay, like a simple cook worried about a lord's daughter due to unrest or previous assassination attempts. I chose gaurd jobs where it might seem impossible but are still asked for out of care, kindness, and true concern. I'm kind of an idiot in that regard, which is also why I jumped straight into a quarantined village with the transfer jutsu being my best plan. So unless your job fell into that special category, they will send you someone else." She informed them.

_'I'm considered a cat with nine lives with how much I wander and how many impossible, near death, jobs I've taken and accomplished...'_

"How long have you been a bodyguard?" Fumisato asked.

"Since the age of 11 - youngest on record to make it in, and then became the youngest to make elite status. But unlike your ninja villages where you train people specifically, we are a group were people need to come already trained so it's usually people who have had previous careers and lives with not much else to lose." She informed them.

_' I think the average age to first enter the society is 32, and the general average age in the society is 48-46-50?'_

"What we found in investigating you is that you were raised by an assassin and mercenary, Kurokawa Taiki. How do we know this isn't part of a larger scheme to assassinate someone in our village?" Wakana asked. Yumi's eyes flashed at Kurokawa's mention as an assassin. The man who raised her, who she considered her father (adopted), was no longer those things. He was not those things, despite his past.

_'He had been long before me, but was Not anymore. Not.'_

"Kurokawa _was_ those things, but something happened in his life and he chose a new path and entered the Jieti Society. He was also an elite member before he found me as an infant. To be a member of the Jieti Society, you must never double as an assassin or mercenary. The moment you do, you are disbarred. We go through severe psychological tests as part of our certification tournament to make sure no assassins or mercenaries or any form of killer or revenge seeker is trying to hide in our group or use it as a cover. Many ex-ninjas supposedly can't make it through our tournament because they'll kill for their Kage, where as a bodyguard, you only kill to protect someone - no other times are allowed and even then it's frowned upon because if you have to kill that means you were already backed into a corner with those you were trying to protect and thus already half-way failed...

I was not raised by an assassin and mercenary. I was raised by a man who was a Jieti- erito, an elite bodyguard. And he hated the fact I wanted to be a bodyguard too and protect people like he did. I'm no assassin, and I'll stop anyone who tries to kill those I protect." Yumi's words were bold and straight forward.

"Even if it's a Suna ninja going for a target that is a threat to the village?" Masanari asked.

"I protect the people I'm supposed to protect. I won't let them do harm to others under my watch, but I certainly won't let others do harm to them. Right now I'm not on a body guarding job. If I was though, I'd give my life to keep them from death." Yumi answered his question causing them all to sit in silence.

'_I'm not your average fighter, as long as my those threating what I protect has strength, I will have strength. I don't die easily. Nine lives and all, supposedly.'_

"The Kazekage is a symbol of our village. We can't have him with someone who would counter what is best for the village." Fumisato explained.

'_Is your village so weak, you feel you have to kill to do what's best? Or, do you consider life so insignificant? I hope you are just speaking because you don't like the idea of a stranger with your Kazekage compared to actually fully believing what you are saying about killing people. True, some people will only stop once they are dead - but those aren't usually the ones protected by Jieti Society..."_

"It's true, that some people will only stop their threat and killing once they are dead, unable to change enough or otherwise give up. However, those aren't the ones protected by our society. Usually we protect individuals, children, lords, and during the great fourth ninja war - provisions and travel routes.

My relationship with the Kazekage is a relationship that was created by each of us and personal to us. And, I understand that it affects others to. But I am not someone you need to consider a threat nor am I someone who generally gets involved in politics. If the Kazekage and I stood on opposites sides of a argument it would most likely be completely personal."

"She speaks the truth." The masked man spoke in the silence that followed her statement. If he did know all her thoughts, he wasn't stating them.

"Honestly, we disapprove of your relationship with the Kazekage. Even when Matsuri here was with him, a true citizen of Suna, a decent ninja, and honest girl, we did not fully agree, but it was far better than other options, yourself included. You are an outsider, someone we cannot trust, and you do not match his skill and value. You may have once been strong, but now you can barely walk. There is no information of your linage, as you were an abandoned child raised by a skilled mercenary and assassin. You dress too plain, too casual, and you look too tomboyish. You are not even in the realm of what we consider a good candidate for our Kazekage. And you will find resistance against you if you continue this relationship. None of us will inform the Kazekage, that this is a good idea." Wakana's words were harsh.

_'They just care for him and their village. Just remember they care and are trying to protect what they care for. Be professional, be kind, smile - they can have their own opinion, whether or not I agree... It doesn't matter at all if I agree... We don't have to agree, and at least they care enough to voice their opinion and take a stand...'_

Yumi smiled at them kindly.

"I'm glad you care so much for your Kazekage to criticize those you do not feel suit him. I hope you tell him how you feel honestly, I tell our leader my opinions on matters no matter if they agree with his or not. I feel that makes for a better group, to communicate and be upfront and honest. But, I'm not going to just end a relationship just because you say so. If he did, that'd be one thing, but you are not directly involved. I'm a grown woman capable of making my own decisions and I've been on my own for quite some time so I've gotten a good number of chances to prove my decision making skills out thus I trust them fairly confidently.

Anymore questions before we conclude?" Yumi asked, taking charge of the meeting.

They all shook their head no, the meeting was done. The council disliked her, extremely disliked her. It frustrated her to work so hard to be good and to have a bias against her that she would not be able to win against. It was annoying - but this wasn't the first time she had a bias against her. And they weren't bad people. They cared about their Kazekage. That was the only way she could think about this whole thing in a good light - they cared about him too...

"Do you need to do anything to remove the jutsu?" She asked the masked man. He did a series of hand signs.

"It's done."

"Thank you for your time. I hope you gained all the information you were looking for. If you have any more questions, please do not hesitate to summon me again. Thank you." Yumi bowed. Her voice left them little room to rebuttal her although she kept it clear and pleasant. She even managed to smile looking each and every one of them in the eye, thankful for their time.

Professional. She was a professional.

Yumi left with her walker, slowly exiting. She walked down the hall, and checked herself with her own small amount of chakra. There was no more signs of the masked man's jutsu.

Gen was wrong, the meeting had been nothing good.

Kami, was she now in a bad mood! The nerve of some people, opinions and insults were not the same! Annoying, frustrating, stupid. They weren't even dating! (that she knew of anyway. But still, she wasn't a bad person!)

.

...

...

* * *

**...**

**...**

**..**

**.**

**Nearly 800 total views, 8 followers, and 1 poor lowly review. Please tell me what you think? Takes 2 minutes most, promise!**


	15. Chapter 15: And It's Official

**Exciting chapter! :D **

* * *

Gaara was feeling stressed. So many unconnected yet impossible to not be connected events were happening in the villages. It had to be small attacks from an unknown enemy group or groups, but no one knew who, how, or why.

His only relief was Yumi. For some reason, whenever he saw her these past few months. He felt better. No... It wasn't just for 'some' reason, it was because he found her interesting. He was attracted to her; he liked her.

Gaara had finally come to the conclusion, he was attracted and interested in her; he _liked_ her. For the past two months, since his birthday, he had been trying to figure out what the next step was. He liked her, he believed she liked him or at the very least enjoyed his company... but he was utterly lost on what to do about it.

Normally, _they would ask him _to dinner or someone would set him up with another person. Normally, they gave him gifts, always offered activity ideas. They would set the times. They or the person setting up the interaction would be the first to move to touch his hand. They would be the first to lean in to kiss him. _They_ would instigate everything, even leading him to their beds if they could...

Always they had been the ones to ask him out and he'd either accept or decline. But, Yumi was doing none of these. With the lack of progress thus far, he was certain she could be perfectly capable of continuously staying in with current status quo. Gaara was not fond of that idea. And with the increasing stress, he was finding himself more frustrated over how little progression they made...

What made matters even worse, now, was that she could walk. Now, not only was she interacting with those in the hospital, she was purposely meeting and interacting with those outside the hospital. Soon, there could be others trying to get close to her. Soon, he might not be so special to her. He _really_ disliked that thought. Soon, the council would get to her. They already disagreed with his interactions with her thus far and he already wanted more than their current relationship. He knew the council would seek her out and tell her their disagreements. He wanted Yumi and him closer before then, but he didn't know how or what.

The more he thought about this, the less focused he was on the paperwork in front of him. He needed to do something to fix this. He knew he was _supposed_ to do something. However, by now, _they_ should have done something. Usually at the latest, two weeks in, _something_ always occurred. She should have instigated it! But, she wasn't like others. She was letting him set the pace, and right they were in some torturous standstill he did not know how to get out of.

"Asami!" His voice carried. His sand summoning his secretary. She'd know the something that was supposed to be done by now; what he was looking for.

"_Asami_." He didn't enjoy repeating himself at this moment. Lately, he was in a constant bad mood.

"Kazekage-sama." Asami quickly rushed in the office. The Kazekage was not as pleasant in recent weeks, except when it was about Yumi. She made a mental note to make more of their meals, lunches to help him make it through his work day, and to keep her own stress levels down.

Now that Yumi could walk, she could come to the Kazekage's office and eat lunch here, saving Asami from a poor tempered, frustrated, stressed, kage.

He looked extra annoyed, today, making her wish she was the type to call in sick. Asami knew something was up, and it wasn't just the stress of preparing for the Chunin exams...

"What do I need to do to date Yumi." His question was more of a statement.

She stood there in shock at what he had stated, completely caught off guard. He was asking her dating advice, but more importantly _'They seriously are not dating yet?_' It had been over 3 months since their formal first dinner! _Kami, was that girl denser than the Suna wall?_

He found himself glaring at her, as she failed to respond. His mood getting worse by the second.

"What have you been doing up to now?" Asami's voice sounded tiny. Seriously, how were they not dating yet?

"The meals you've scheduled, star gazing, that play once, chess, cards, a couple tours of the village... my birthday." He listed the items off.

"Heh." Asami tried to smile but it was hard under his glare. The two were worse than pre-puberty children; they had not even gotten to first base.

"What do I need to do?" He repeated his question. He REALLY did not like repeating himself in this type of mood, and it showed.

"Yumi's a bit dense to relationships. I mean I like her, but she doesn't always get hints... You're going to have to ask her out Gaara-sama." Asami could barely find her voice. She always prided herself on being the closest to the Kazekage, being his personal secretary and all - but dating advice? She had always dreamed of such a situation, and yet now... she wanted no part of it in case something went awry.

"I have been. I asked her to dinner, lunch, breakfast..." He listed them off, annoyed. Even he knew how to do that.

"I mean, ask her to be in a relationship with you, to date... How about I write out multiple ideas and you can decide what you want to do? I'm fairly certain she likes you, but you are going to have to ask her directly if you want this to move forward. I don't think she's ever dated before or even had normal friendships..." Asami stated with more confidence. Through the months, she too enjoyed conversations with Yumi. The previously travelling younger woman had a number of humorous stories and was genuinely interested in anything Asami had to say - but one thing was for sure, she had not grown up in a village.

"Alright. Get me that list by the end of the day. You're dismissed." Gaara looked back down at his paperwork. He was still feeling annoyed. He wanted to resolve at least one of his frustrations, and between the major work to prepare for the chunin exams, a possible war with an unknown enemy or enemies, and his lack of relationship with Yumi, Yumi seemed like the most difficult and foreign to handle... but, it was something he could at least do something about at this moment and it didn't involve others (once Asami brought him that list!).

.

..

* * *

_.._

_._

_Yumi,_

_I have set up an appointment for waxing, nails, facial, and hair for you tomorrow at 9am. _

_Don't be late._

_- Asami._

"What the hell?" Yumi asked herself picking up the note. Was there going to be another formal dinner? Yumi glared at the note. Although she could just not show up, she knew there had to be a reason Asami set it up. Maybe another formal dinner...

.

..

* * *

..

.

As if on some sort of schedule Yumi wasn't privy to, Gaara asked if she'd be willing to come to his house, plus Asami had sought her out saying she had to come get dressed prior to going anywhere with Gaara. Whatever was at his house, was reason for the earlier 9am appointements... Was there a formal event she was going to have to attend for them?

"Is he having a formal event?" Yumi asked her internal questions out loud as soon as she was with Asami.

"Does it look like you are wearing formal clothes?" Asami was fixing Yumi's makeup.

"Kinda, yeah."

"How in the world are casual pants and a nice top, formal dress clothes?" Asami exclaimed, exhasperated by the girl's fashion sense (or lack thereof).

"So do you know what the special event is?" Yumi was certain it was something. Asami quickly turned to get something from the makeup case behind her.

"Are you sure I have to wear a bra like this? It makes me feel huge." Yumi felt herself. Without the wrappings, she felt her chest was too big. The new armored vest would certainly not fit this way...

"That's your normal size! What woman wants to have small breasts!? You're supposed to like big breasts!" Asami found herself arguing over a topic no one would argue!

"I'm a bodyguard and a person for hire - we don't get hired for breasts!" Yumi protested

"Jeeze- After this, you are doing it yourself... If that's even possible." Asami looked over her handiwork. A smirk appeared. Not only was she the Kazekage's personal secretary. She was his trusted relationship consultant. No one else in the world had such a privilege.

"The look on your face makes me a bit fearful..." Yumi admitted.

"Shut up and get going before you're late." Asami escorted Yumi out the door. Hopefully, neither of the extremely dense couple would mess it up - and hopefully she wouldn't lose her job over it either!

.

..

* * *

..

.

"Come in." Gaara opened his door. Instantly she was met with a aroma of food.

"Mmmm, smells good. I didn't know you cooked."

"I live alone. It's a necessity." He explained. Gaara eyed her. He knew Asami helped her again given the clothes were not the style she wore otherwise, and her chest was not wrapped.

"You look... beautiful." He found it hard to say the phrase Asami's note had suggested. It probably sounded flat and without emotion coming from him. Most thought he was just being polite when he said it or acted like he had said the word wrong.

Instantly he noticed a light blush come over her face.

Usually he said 'nice'. Did he really think that? Her left hand drifted to her bangs and made the motion of putting them behind her ear, brushing them back. She felt embarrassed and somewhat awkward suddenly. At a loss almost.

"Than-thank you." She replied and then smiled at him. "You look nice too." It was a standard response, something she could say to regain her composure.

Gaara felt as if there was an invisible line holding them back from moving forward. Something they just couldn't say or do. Something they didn't know how to say or do. Yumi had grown up on a mountain with only her adaptive father and an elder medicine woman a few miles away. He had grown up a monster, isolated from the rest of the village because of their fear. Maybe there was something they both just didn't know how to do. Hopefully, the answer was somewhere in Asami's notes...

He closed the door as she entered in.

"You're house is very nice." She moved her walker along looking every corner over.

"Please feel at home here." He meant it. He _truly_ meant it.

"Thank you." Her eyes met his, her smile so bright. Gaara almost felt able to ask her right there, but paused. There was a plan...

"Please sit. Dinner's almost ready."

Yumi made her way to the table. There were to cushions, and it was low to the floor. She easily lowered herself, sat comfortably. Her eyes watched him finish the preparations. He was in casual clothing, black pants, a long sleeve shirt, semi-ruffled hair... If she was beautiful, he was handsome.

Yumi felt nervous again, for some reason, and instantly brought her left hand up to brush her bangs back. Pausing with her hand still in her hair, she glanced towards him. She liked him. Despite anyone else's judgment, Yumi knew she liked him. She wanted to spend more and more time with him... But he was a Kazekage, and she - she was named after a street sign with no real place she called home...

"Here." Gaara set down the food. He noticed she wasn't as talkative today. Was it something he had done? Maybe the plan was already going awry. Usually they planned everything, instigated it, initiated it - not him... was he already doing things wrong?

"You're quiet." He could do nothing but state the obvious and he worried instantly it was the wrong thing to say.

"Sorry. I was just watching you." She abruptly stated the truth without thinking - Gah! Why had she said that!? Yumi's mind spun and she started back peddling, something he had done multiple times before.

"I just mean I haven't seen you cook before. And I haven't seen you wear this before - not that I care what you wear. I just always note and watch -eh- not that I'm always watching you. I mean, I do pay attention... gah. Can we just start over, now?" Yumi admitted defeat. There was no way to come back from what had just come out of her mouth.

The slightest hint of blush rushed across her cheeks.

He smirked at it, all of his stress, nerves, and worry vanished with her rambling of words and eccentric body language. She had a talent for doing making him feel at ease, almost spoiled.

"Evening Gaara, So how's been your day?" Yumi grinned pretending it was a restart on the conversation.

"Meetings. With the chunin exams and all the visiting representatives to come to Suna, it's been a lot of planning, budgeting, discussing, and arguing. 25 days left, and some the elders set us back all the way to square one." He found himself speaking candidly, still making sure to remove details and sensitive information.

"And yours?" He asked back to her. Now, things were much more normal between them.

"Good. Wandered the village, exercised, origami. I've been seeing if I can get a job in one of the shops here to get a better source of income." She smiled.

"And when you fully heal?" He found himself asking. Of course, she'd return to her society... if that was the case, there'd be no point to their relationship going any further...

"What do you mean?" She asked looking up from the food.

"When you fully heal and are back to normally strength, what will you do?" He needed to know this. Yumi's eyes met his. He wanted to know her answer.

"I don't know. I've been thinking about staying here actually. I always can find something. If it's ok I stay..."She couldn't say that her preference for staying was very strongly influenced by him. She just couldn't. She didn't know how.

"Hn. If you need a job -" Gaara started to say, his thoughts stuck on finding a way to keep her in Suna for sure.

"Hey! You said you'd never hire me, remember?" She countered, then grinned at him. "I will find a job, that's not a problem." She was confident in that much.

"I remember." He informed her. This was the conversation flow he was use to.

"You done eating, I'll get the plates." Yumi moved to stand, supporting herself with the walker and table.

"That's not needed. But I would like to watch a movie with you, if that's ok?" Gaara looked at her. Normally, everyone he dated for longer than a week, had asked to watch a movie with him at his place or their place - then they would curl up next to him during it. Yumi hadn't done that yet, but it was a suggestion on Asami's list, and he liked the idea of her next to him...

"Ok." Yumi grinned. They had not watched a movie yet. Actually, thinking about it - she usually watched movies only when on a job guarding someone or babysitting children... Her smile brightened instantly. This would be a first for her.

Gaara's sand started removing the dishes.

"You are such a cheater!" She grinned teasing him. Their special ongoing joke.

"It's efficient." Gaara smirked again. She made him feel spoiled even though how they were was just natural.

Yumi moved to use her walker, but Gaara's hand reached her instead. Gently he pulled her towards him. His eyes informed her, to leave the walker, his arm helped support her weight. She grinned in thanks. as they moved to the couch. With his arm helping her, they ended up sitting with their sides touching. Her arm stayed holding his. They were sitting close enough there was no room to do otherwise.

"Going to use sand to get the movie ready too?" Yumi teased.

"Yes." Gaara confirmed, using his free hand to direct the sand. Normally he didn't use it this much, but with her, he liked the way her voice teased him for it, calling it cheating and exaggerating her reactions for it.

Yumi laughed watching his sand put the movie in, turn on the tv, adjust the volume, and dim the lights. She settled in, comfortable next to him. Gaara move the ottoman close to them. He had noticed that on the roof, she usually sat cross-legged or with her feet out - even on chairs she'd try to pull her legs up and cross them or put them up on something. Instantly, her legs moved her legs up on to it, and his followed, his left leg touching her right.

Suspenseful music came on and he felt her slightly tense to it.

"It's a scary movie?" She asked, not recognizing the title.

"Is it ok?" He asked back, now uncertain. Asami had told him to put in a scary movie... Even he knew about dates with scary movies - the girls would cling more and asking him if he would protect them if something came after them... But he didn't see Yumi doing that.

"Yeah, I think so. I've never watched one before..." She informed her moving herself closer to him. The music was putting her on a bit of edge. She knew something was going to happen right away, but did not know what.

While it was just a movie, Yumi was finding herself pulled into the plot line...

Gaara paid attention to both the movie and her; she seemed engrossed in the movie. He felt her move closer to him. The right arm that she was no longer holding, he quickly moved up and over her head. It fell naturally behind her and moved her even closer. This was now the closest they had been.

Yumi didn't say anything about the move, but she felt a bit awkward. This was now the closest they had ever been. It was the closest she had ever been with someone _romantically_. She didn't know what she was supposed to do. Was there a special place she was to put her hands or head? Luckily, the movie distracted from that problem, but still, she hoped how she was seated was ok for him, that she was doing it right...

"Shit!" Yumi half jumped, moving herself even more into his arms. A man had popped out of nowhere in the movie, scaring the main character and surprising her too! She hadn't seen that coming and it wasn't like she could sense anything else other than what the movie gave her!

Gaara smiled, enjoying her movement into him. He'd need to consider giving Asami a raise...

* * *

"I want to watch another one. Is there a sequel?" Yumi asked as the credits came on. The plot had been left open ended.

"There is... but are you sure?" He asked. It was late for them, and usually by now she would mention she needed to retire for some morning scheduled activity, like working out. Plus, she had jumped multiple times throughout the movie, and had even hid her face against his chest until he informed her the characters were no longer doing 'stupid' things like wandering through a dark forest...

"Yes." She answered, somewhat addicted. Gaara wasn't going to say anything otherwise, and instantly used his sand to place in the next movie, he liked the result of the scary movies his brother had given him...

"Ah - wait. I have to use the restroom." She looked at him, not knowing where it was.

" First door on the left." He pointed. She stood up and half had to catch herself.

"Foot feel asleep." She explained. Gaara eyed her and moved her walker to her. She carefully made her way to the hallway.

Gaara momentarily crossed his arms and stared ahead lost in thought. He needed to communicate with her directly... he wanted them to do more of this. He wanted also to do more with her...

He closed his eyes and calmed himself. They weren't officially dating yet. First they would have to do that... Then he'd ask Asami about the other things...

* * *

...

..

.

Yumi found herself even more in Gaara's arms towards the end of the second movie.

She felt relaxed, comfortable, and yet nervous.

'_Are we dating?'_

This was still not like Sakura's romance novels... Should she kiss him? She couldn't kiss him. What if he liked them only like this? Maybe they would never date... was she even capable of dating? She never thought she'd end up dating someone... Was this dating? It was not quite friendship... they weren't relatives... certainly not comrades... Yumi had no known words for what they were.

Were they dating?

Maybe she'd ask. Yumi couldn't see his face with how she was tangled together with him... She should ask him... maybe. If she wanted to know, though, Yumi knew she would need to ask - she didn't know for sure. She thought, maybe, but not for sure.

"Are... I mean, I'm not sure... I don't know... are... are we dating?" Her voice was quieter than the movie. She was nervous again, her left hand moved to brush back her bangs.

He heard her clearly. His ears tuned into her sounds, except when she continued talking for excessively long periods of meaningless topics and a consortium of words into non valuable thoughts... (she rambled - a lot.)

Gaara wondered what he should say. Asami had told him to be direct.

"Yes. We are dating."

"Ok. Thank you..." She again brushed back her bangs.

Gaara turned towards her, gently holding the hand she used to show she was nervous. He had noticed. His eyes looked into hers, at first. Then at her lips. Slowly she moved her head forward.

He was going to kiss her.

They were dating.

Yumi didn't move but a little. Her head just barely moved forward, her lips just barely puckered. Nervous. His lips touched hers. They kissed.

Gaara held it just a bit. He liked her. He was attracted to her. He found her interesting. He felt comfortable around her. He enjoyed her company. She made him feel _spoiled_, _better_... _positive.._. _happy._

Yumi's eyes were closed. His lips touched hers. It wasn't quick like how she saw children give pecks on the cheek. It wasn't multiple kisses over and over. It was one, longer kiss. Lips to lips, skin to skin. She liked him. They were dating. This is what people who liked each other did. She didn't quite understand kissing yet, but she understood she liked him. She really liked him, something about him caused her to like him. Just, how he was...

* * *

**Review Please. I have it set up so you don't have to have an account! :)**


	16. Chapter 16: Looming

Yumi was walking on air. Not actually, but she felt like it. She and Gaara were together. He liked her too. For the first time in her life, she had someone she liked in that way. More than that, he liked her back. She was in an actual real relationship like normal people. And he... he made her happy.

She just couldn't stop grinning!

.

..

* * *

..

.

"Kazekage-sama, the council has rotated schedules again. Here is the newest update for the week." Asami set the piece of paper on his desk.

"Thank you." Gaara replied.

"You're welcome." She noticed he no longer had the hardened stare. Had the two made progress romantically or not? She was curious to know but did not dare to ask and he was a difficult man to read.

"One more item," his voice the same as normal. "When Yumi arrives, let her in. She will be joining me for lunch again."

"Kazekage-sama, things like that need to go on the schedule else someone else might easily expand a meeting. They use to do that all the time, even your brother, sister, and Baki had to schedule." She studied him. He knew how little free time he had and how easily it would be _rescheduled_ on him.

"And Asami, you are getting a 5% raise. I may be seeking your advice again in the future." He looked her in the eye. A look of surprise and then a grin he did not recognize instantly went across her face.

"You may go." He dismissed her quickly, not sure why she was smiling like that.

"Thank you Kazekage-sama." Asami grinned. They were dating and she was the Kage's official dating advisor, the soon to be author of his romance.

Asami turned and left. As she exited a door, a horrible thought hit her like ton of bricks. She would soon become Suna fangirl enemy number 2, right after the soon to be number one, Yumi!

Although, she could be saved by them being the world's densest couple - hopefully their relationship would be so painstakingly slow everyone would be cheering it on just to get to the point they all saw coming anyway. (That was, after all, what happened to her.)

.

..

* * *

..

.

Yumi finished her origami class, her morning exercises, and her personal mediation and chakra focusing. Her left hand brushed backed her bangs, the nervous habit. Should she change what she was wearing for lunch with him? Maybe she'd fix her hair just a bit. He had called _her_ beautiful... Again she brushed back her bangs. Pesky strands of hair they were...

"Yumi-chan." Asami saw Yumi coming down the hall. She carried a small black bag on her walker.

"Asami-chan." Yumi copied the honorifics, brushing back the bangs on her left side. Asami studied the dark haired young woman. She had on a bit of make-up...

"Greetings. How have you been?" A knowing smile was on the secretary's lips.

"Uh, _goooood_... _whhhyyyy_?" Yumi brushed her bangs back again. Did Asami know about their 3 kisses last night, the two on the couch and one in her own room after he teleported her? Did he tell her?

"Just asking." Asami smirked as the normally confident loud short woman was starting to blush.

"I'm good." Yumi repeated herself more confidently and then tried to change the subject. "Ah - How are you?"

"Same old same old. It hard work being the closest to the Kazekage you know. Late nights and all that." Asami fished, eyeing her - waiting her for to squirm under her gaze.

"Oh. Well I hope you get a chance to catch up on sleep today." Yumi grinned not taking the bait.

"Gaara-sama will see you now. Remember there are windows in there..." She gave Yumi _the look._

"I know. I've been in his office before. Thank you." Yumi half bowed confused on what she should do to show appreciation. She knew shouldn't be so excited to see him, considering she had been seeing him before, but she was.

Asami rolled her eyes and let the slightly younger woman in. Densest couple in the world.

"Kazekage." Yumi's voice crystal clear, sparkling - a verbal smile. Yet her demeanor professional. Asami shut the door behind her, leaving the two love-birds alone.

Gaara's eyes shot up from his paperwork instantly to look at who spoke. His features lightened seeing her, but his eyes asked 'why'. She rarely called him Kazekage and he liked how she said his name, _Gaara._ He liked how casual she was with him. How close they were... Yumi grinned at his mental questions. Happy. She was absolutely without a doubt happy to see him.

"Didn't know who was in here." She explained moving towards his side table. Her answer made sense. Still, he wanted another greeting besides her professional Kazekage, even if it had been with one of her grins. He nodded, understanding and stood up to eat with her at the side table.

"So how's Gaara?" Yumi removed the bag she had on the bars of the walker. Gaara cleared off the extra paperwork that had somehow found its way onto the small table.

"Holy shit!" Yumi swore, her voice full of surprise. Again his eyes moved to read her body language.

"You can use your hands! Holy shit!" She laughed.

Gaara felt his eyes narrow and his lips tighten. He was trying not to smirk. It was a stupid joke. Of course he could use his hands.

"Can't cheat all the time. People might become suspicious." He informed her, voice without a hint of humor. But he knew she caught the joke, her eyes were laughing even harder.

"The great Kazekage suspicious? Never!" She announced finally moving her laugh to her voice. She began unpacking the bentos she had made. There were three. One for each of them, and one left over if they wanted more. (He noticed, she ate, a lot.)

When she finally stopped grinning over their inside joke, her face settled into a different look. The grin wasn't joking or proud, it was almost _loving_. Her eyes showed like for him.

Gaara found himself diverting his eyes, looking out the window briefly. What did his eyes show? There was no way he was as candid and as expressive as her. Was he properly informing her he liked her, that he found her interesting, that he enjoyed their time? Did she know how he felt? (Did he even know?)

"Ready!" Yumi sat across from him. Instantly one her legs laid such that it touched the side of his.

"Thank you. I know I've been busy lately." Busy was an understatement. There was a possibility of a strong unknown enemy creating another war, or worse, more unpredictable attacks with causalities and no clear way to defend...

"That's ok. I understand. You are doing your best." Yumi dismissed his apologetic tone but did not miss the grim look. Something undoubtedly was going on - she knew it. But she could not seem to stumble upon what. Even though he was the Kazekage and would know, Yumi was not going to ask. Their relationship was not business, and she liked it this way.

"We are dating." He stated, meaning to inform her she too was important. Instantly she smiled back at him.

"I realize this, now. I honestly never thought I'd be dating someone. I still can't believe I'm actually dating someone... But, I'm very glad. I'm glad I met you. I'm happy we are dating." That smile was back, the almost _loving_ one. She had rambled as she often did, her words full of excitement, joy, and happiness.

Gaara didn't know what should be said next. Should he say I love you? It would be bad to say it and not mean it... she had not said it. But still, there was something about how she looked at him - he realized now... he could tell now... she liked him, she _greatly_ liked him.

"Thank you. I'm glad for you too." Gaara found himself replying awkwardly. Glad for her too? That wasn't right!

"I mean, I'm glad we, you..."

Gaara found himself at a loss - words still were a difficult thing to him. Still, he knew what he was saying wasn't exactly what he wanted to say. Gaara just did not know how to say it otherwise.

"What I am trying to say is I wanted you. Ah, not you, physically - not saying I don't want you physic-that you are not attractive, but that... I'm just glad you are ok with me..." Gaara just left it at that. Miserable failure.

Yumi laughed. She didn't mean to laugh at him, but he was trying so hard to say something and she found it rather - cute. His already annoyed look would become even more agitated if he knew she found him cute, Yumi was certain of that, so she simply laughed.

"Sorry - sorry. I like how I'm not the only one who gets lost in words, though usually I get lost because I go off topic easily and talk a lot - but close enough. And I'm not just ok with you. I wouldn't have asked you if we were dating otherwise or be thinking of you like I do. You're more than just ok, you're important - and I like it that we laugh or smirk a lot too." She was still somewhat laughing. Gaara did not know what was the joke. But her laugh and smile were so bright, he didn't mind.

Gaara's mind replayed her words - Important to her. He was important to her...

.

..

...

* * *

...

..

.

"Rikuto, are we going to the training grounds today?" Yumi hunted down her new training partner for afternoon exercises.

"Rikuto." She repeated knocking on his door.

"Rikuto!" She smacked the door with her palm hard

*click* The door unlocked and she waited for the blind ninja to appear.

"I'm not going today." He answered; his voice sullen.

"Something up?" Yumi cocked her head concerned.

"I just need to be alone." She knew something was wrong from his tone.

"Oh... Ok. Is there something I can do?"

"No. Nothing can be done. The doctors tried and _failed_. I'm going to stay like this, fucking _blind_." The anger in his voice shot out at her.

" I'm sorry, Rikuto. I was hoping the surgery would have helped." Yumi didn't know what to say.

"Yeah, me too." The bitter words were barely heard before the door was shut and quickly relocked.

" I'm going to the training grounds every day, Rikuto. I'll drop by and ask again tomorrow, alright?" She spoke through the door.

Yumi's eyes stayed on the door. There was no answer. And there was nothing she could do for him. If they were fighting an enemy... if there had just been an enemy and not a plague - she would not be in this situation. Maybe even he too would not be... Her mind went over how different things would be if it had been an actual enemy - She would have had full strength, never ended up in a coma, never without mobility in a wheelchair - maybe she could have transferred Rikuto's eyes to herself and then fixed that too... If there had been enemy...

However, there was no enemy. Instead it was her, alone in a hallway and him behind a closed door. Doctors trying to do what they can, but no instant fixes in sight. Even without an enemy, even with choosing not to use her special ability since there was no enemy to use it on, Yumi needed to gain strength. She would just have to keep training like Kurokawa taught her. That was all there was to it. She simply would have to keep trying in her own way, as hard as this way might be.

Solemnly Yumi started moving to the training grounds.

* * *

Weakness.

And Frustrated.

It was easier with Rikuto, who was also struggling in their own way, than it was by herself. By herself, she solely focused on how little she was doing compared to had been. Even worse than that was the fact she was training in the hottest time of the day to avoid crowded grounds or embarrassing herself in front of others. She could read their lips talking about her, scrutinizing her. And even worse than that - they were right.

Minawa Yumi, number one body guard, a Jieti-erito member, a captain in the forth ninja war over protection of trade and provisions - was nothing like those at the moment. Instead, she was helpless, hopeless, weak, and frustrated.

"Ahhhhh!" Her hands went to cover her face then wipe the sweat off her brow. Her back was on the hot blazing sand. Her legs sprawled out. Frustration fueled her workout. Again. She needed to do it again.

Her legs moved up quickly and, again, she started her situps. Counting.

50 'situps' - form so poor she hated calling them that, and Yumi rolled over to her stomach, again.

50 'pushups' - most of the time barely off the ground, and Yumi rolled back over

50 'leg raises' - most with one leg stronger than the other, and Yumi struggled to get to her feet

50 'squats' - most not even far enough down to be a squat and Yumi stood to her full height

50 'jumping jacks' - seriously, she should just call them barely hop in place follow by raise hands...

"Can't even do a lunge..." Yumi griped to herself substituting in knee raises instead, using her walker to keep her balance. 'Knee raises' were not at all KNEE height...

At this rate, Yumi would need to rename everything just to be able to do something!

* * *

Hours were passing and the sun and temperature were changing

2 attempt-at-sit-ups, 2 attempt-at-push-ups, 2 attempt-at-leg-raises, 2-don't-get-stuck-squats, 2-pretend-to-jump- "ing" - jacks, and two standing-with-arms-on-walker-moving-leg raises...

Yumi found herself slowly-slowly moving to finish, the last set, the 1 of everything. She was panting once it was done. It wasn't just that she was done, Yumi was on the ground, not trying to move, just-leave-me-here, completed and done with everything, done.

She had taken too long to work out today. _They_ were back, the ninjas who trained in this area. She was just laying there, face down, half resting, half frustrated, when she heard them return. She could catch sections of their conversation coming across the not-nice-enough breeze.

Yumi didn't move despite hearing them mention her name. Instead, she stayed laid face down the sand, feeling the heat of the ground and the heat of the air above. Growing up in the mountain elevation, she was use to cooler, with large evergreens, and water running from snow tops above. But... it had been over 10 years now since she was back there. Over 10 years since her only 'family' died doing the job that caused him to find her in the first place. 10 years since she had a 'home'.

Struggling to get up to her elbows, Yumi ended up making contact with them. Yumi gave them her automatic smile, letting them know she recognized the eye contact that had occurred. Matsuri was the only one she knew, the woman who had been a part of the sub-council group that disliked her... There was another woman in the group who was glaring; she had dark haired and was a bit taller than Matsuri. With them was a black haired man who was older along with a completely covered man and two men who were obviously identical twins - or in a jutsu form...A couple of them glared at her. She knew they disliked her the sub-council had made that part clear but she did not understand why exactly they disliked her so.

As her body slid on the sand unable to move properly, Yumi just rolled over to her back (ungracefully), and laid there. Covering her eyes, she continued 'resting' in dead exhaustion. She could feel their eyes still on her. She probably reminded them of a turtle unable to move after being flipped. Technically, the turtle probably stood a better chance in getting back up and going again than she...

More whispers made their way across the training grounds as they resumed their conversation. Rikuto had informed her that other ninja were apprehensive about her in their village and especially with their kage. Yumi huffed annoyed at her inability. It would be one thing if she could easily hop around and interact with everyone, but with herself being this weak - she was lucky she could interact with those she was already! Also, to simply get to a normal person's strength, she was taking nearly all day either resting or training - where was time for anything else? Nothing was in her favor anymore.

"Hey." An annoyed voice she didn't know spoke to her. Yumi removed her hand she was using to cover her eyes. A couple people from the group were now towering over her.

"Hello." Yumi smiled kindly. At least they were finally coming over to talk to her!

"This is a _ninja_ training ground." The man's flat voice came across harshly.

"_This_ is the hospital recovery section though, right?" She picked up on his hint, but still kept her voice calm and even added a smile. She was talented at smiling even when others weren't. Truly, it was a talent and a very precious skill!

"For _ninjas_." He repeated glaring. More of the group was coming over. They were going to kick her out...

"I have permission from Kimiko-san." Yumi moved to dig in her pockets. Hopefully if they kicked her out, they would physically move her somewhere - because really, she had no strength to even roll again let alone move away.

"Look. you might be dating the Kazekage, but that doesn't mean you get fucking _special_ permission anytime you fucking want." The man snapped and glared.

"I got it before we were dating and it was from Kimiko-san, not the kazekage-san." Yumi clarified confused. Why would she get special permission from the Kazekage? She wasn't even villager anywhere... Oh, that's right - she was now... Still, why would she get special permission? And for what!? She could barely walk properly! What the heck could so do that would be 'special' at this time?

"Fine - but don't go crying to the Kazekage when you get _hurt_ for being in an area for ninjas. You aren't that special or impressive - I don't care what they say. Fuck the kazekage all you want, but know that's nothing compared to having real respect and _strength_." His eyes bore into her before turning harshly away.

Yumi turned her head to watch him go. That was a threat. Worse, she didn't know what people were saying about her and they thought she was _fucking_ their Kazekage. Her eyes cooled as she stared at where they were.

Real respect and strength took time and had to be earned. It would be awhile before she would obtain it, she knew there were no short cuts. Having always been an outside, always being the outsider, she knew she could smile and pretend - make shallow relationships quickly, but real strength and respect took time, effort, and risk. None of those had she really done yet. Was she focusing too much on herself and her own progress? Should she focus on building more relationships?

Her muscles hurt, her body hurt, her brain hurt, but now more than that - her feelings hurt. She knew she was disliked by some, but it still hurt to hear it so bluntly. As a professional, an outsider, someone who wanted to be depended on, she knew she could not snap back. If they had already had a good relationship, maybe could she show her true tongue or if there was no chance of a job or future endures. But now, with Gaara and trying to gain back where she had been before - Yumi needed to take it in stride.

It still hurt.

.

..

* * *

..

.

Solemnly Yumi sat in her room cross-legged, quiet, focusing. Her hair no longer dripped from her shower. She was half meditating, half practicing. Physically she was sore and worn out and mentally she had gone through her testing questions, the what-if situations, but she still needed to exercise with chakra too. Unlike others her chakra was not connected to an element, but honestly, she wasn't even sure her chakra was hers. Still, after walking up in a completely weakened no nothing state, she now had accumulated a small amount – at least enough to work with.

She started with her core. She always started with her core. She noted the chakra flows around her vital points, around her secondary points, around the points that were sacrificial if push came to shove. She manipulated the flows once she noted their current movement and energy levels. She moved the natural chakra around her core on purpose. Then she expanded her mental map of herself, reaching outwards towards her legs and arms, to her head and toes. Keeping her breathing constant, in a meditative state, she did the same thing. She noted her vital organs, her vital joints, the weaknesses she had (what point wasn't weak at the moment?), and what little (oh so very little) strength she had. Again, keeping her breathing, she mentally mapped the flows and points. She used the chakra she had to wrap her own sore muscles, to warm and soothe them. Physically she was still worn and sore, but she applied small-minuscule amounts of chakra to attend small injuries and rejuvenate the major limiting fatigue. She did want to use much of her chakra to repair her body as she did not have much…

For a brief moment, her mind snapped out of the meditative state. If there had just been an enemy… if it had actually been _something that she could –_

"No." She spoke out loud shaking the thoughts out of her head. "I won't wish for worse than what was. I'm not going to seek it out."She reminded herself. Sometimes it was hard. Kurokawa had made himself clear when she was growing up – she was not to become a weapon for others, that if she wanted to be a bodyguard and protect people like he did – she could never seek out fights for her own benefit, never kill with a choice otherwise and someone that was being protected unable to run – that he was no longer those things, so she could never be those things…

"_Kawa – If we just find someone, I can…" _That's what the naïve 9 year old her had said.

"_YOU CAN WHAT? Put someone at risk!? Seek out a fight and possible death just because… Don't ever let someone convince you to use your skills for their own selfish benefit, or your own, or even mine. I'll be fine – don't you dare seek out a fight just to heal me. It's not even fatal! You work on bettering your skills and doing well with the challenges given to you. We don't take the easy way and we don't let ourselves become used." _His voice had anger like she had never heard before. The thought of her using her skill, putting herself and others at risk for a reason he did not consider valid infuriated him. He had always warned her about how easy it was to go from protector to killer, from strong to tyrant, from power to corrupted. He himself had grown up in that environment, where you killed first asked questions later. Anything that brought that idea back to him, always caused a great shadow to be cast over him. He wouldn't let her become the same as he was, to be a killer like he had been, to be a murderer and to be used - She had to stick to his rules. Even now, she continued to because she believed them too…

Yumi quieted her selfish thoughts. It was hard. She hadn't been this weak since she was a child and then she had Kurokawa. She thought she had become like him, strong, stable, reliable – but yet here she was, once again, inable. Frustrating.

"Gah!" Yumi shook her own head hard, trying to clear all these thoughts from her head. She needed to focus, go back to practicing, back to the basics. Again, she started to focus on her breathing. Inhale, Exhale, Inhale… again, she began to clear her mind. Inhale, Exhale… again she mentally mapped her body, checking its state and her own mental status. Inhale, Exhale… Again, she checked her chakra, noted it. Inhale, Exhale… again she started to move it, flow it, manipulate it…

She could feel a slight warmth in her clasped hands as she moved her chakra from one arm into her hand and to her other hand and into her other arm, making a circular motion throughout her body with it. She could feel the warmth in her legs as she did the same there too. She then moved to the two circles into a figure eight, covering both her legs and arms with the cross section being within her core. It was an unnatural movement, but one Kawa had taught her long ago – one of the first chakra manipulations she had done. As a child, she couldn't do even the simplest normal things with charka, replacement jutsus, a clone jutsu, so he had started her own the very basics to learn control – meditation, mental mapping, and chakra flows…

***Knock***

A single knock instantly brought her back. Hours, again, had passed.

_Gaara!_ As quickly as her sore body and calmed disposition would let her, Yumi rushed up excitedly opening the door.

"Hi!" She greeted him with a grin. Like at lunch, seeing him just made her happy, she couldn't help but smile. She backed up to let him in her small hospital room. Now out of her meditative state, her stomach was telling her it was nearly 8pm and she had not eaten.

Gaara liked how her eyes lit up and how she was grinning. Even though he was the only one there, it was still hard to believe it was for him. His hand naturally moved towards her as he entered her room. She slowed, so that he could shorten the distance between them. Instantly, yet slow, that distance went to zero as his lips found hers. She pulled back first, a blush showing and another, almost idiotic-overly-happy, grin moved across her lips replacing the kiss with a smile.

"Hi…" Her voice echoed her blush, slight embarrassment, but also a hint of affection.

"Have you eaten?" He asked getting to the point. Yumi shook her head no.

"I know a place." He informed her, his hand moved to touch her waist again as his sand wrapped around them. His sand circled her curves, outlining her from her legs to her hair for him as they transported. He had transported others, even past dates, but to him, she was special. His own feelings were being picked up in the sand as it carefully, gingerly moved them.

"Ok." Yumi found herself saying AFTER the transportation.

Yumi found he had bad tendency of just transporting them or her whenever. Her eyes narrowed at how she had to have sounded stupid speaking after they were already here...

"I can only eat dinner." Gaara informed her.

He had told himself he was not going to see her at all, and cancel any plans they had – but he had changed his mind when seeing her. With the chunin exams coming up quickly and all the correspondences for the meetings that were going to occur, he found himself with so little time… Was a relationship at this time even a good idea? Maybe before was actually better…

"That's ok. I'm just happy to see you." Yumi smiled, her arm naturally going to his. (He had not brought her walker).

With that simple smile and motion, he could not help but believe it was a good idea.

* * *

**Anyone got any ideas on an enemy? Trying to build that character and at a bit of a loss. Doesn't help the manga seems to be taking a turn in a direction that could completely obliterate my story! :'( That would suck.**

**I know I say this 1,000 times. But please, please, please REVIEW. And if you have ideas on an enemy - PM me! :)**


End file.
